Naruto The Next Chaos
by SoulSonicResonance25
Summary: Naruto has a terrible life in the Leaf Village. His parents neglect him for his sisters, who always bullies him, and he get's disown on his 8th birthday. Running away from it all, he runs into the Water God Chaos. Now with the powers of a God he'll take the Ninja World to a new level!
1. New Life

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own Naruto and Sonic**

**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**

Deep in a forest, miles away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was dark out and the rain was pouring down really hard, a little boy of eight years is running away from said Village with tears streaming down his face. This boy has spiky blond hair though it was really dirty, and he was really small for someone his age. He has ocean blue eyes and three pairs of whiskers on his cheeks. He wore a dirty white shirt, with a picture of a red fire on the front, and black shorts. He also had a bag pack.

Who was this child you ask? Why it was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…though he was now simply called Naruto. And he, is the former son of the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village, Minato Namikaze, and the Red Deaf herself, Kushina Uzumaki. Not only this but he is the oldest of his twin sisters, Natsumi and Naruko.

So, why is he running away? Well it's like this…Eight years ago, a giant Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. It caused total mayhem and killed thousands of innocent people and Ninja alike. His…_father_ Minato Namikaze went to defend the village from this monster, after his _mother_ gave birth to him and his_ sisters_. His father went to try and seal the beasts chakra in half into his _twin sisters_. The Yin for Natsumi and the Yang for Naruko.

The first 3 years were okay, because it was the time when they were all a happy family. But when the triplets turned four things started to change. Their parents decided to train them. All three of them was excited that they were going to get the chance to become Ninjas like them. But that wasn't the case. See, when after that day he asked his parents when it was time for him to start training, all they said was that his sisters needed it the most, since they both have the Nine-Tails chakra.

So, Naruto accepted that excuse and understood perfectly. However that wasn't the case. Because after the day everything changed. His _mom_ and_ dad_ began to ignore him. Not just him, but nearly everyone in the village ignores him for his sisters. If that wasn't the case, they even begin to forget him on his birthday, which was the same day as the girls!

Things started to get from bad to worst. Not only was his_ parents_ training his _sisters_, but Jiraya and Tsunade, the two Legendary Sannin of the leaf, began to train them as well. No matter how many times they always shoo him away, telling him to stop bothering them. And because of that his sisters started to bully him. Whenever they saw him, they would always make fun of him and would sometimes beat him up. Not only that but they would also get him into trouble, like breaking stuff, painting the Hokage Monument, all of that.

Naruto would always get in trouble for all the things he didn't do. In fact, whenever he tried to explain himself to tell everyone that it wasn't him, his parents would always yell at him and tell him to go to his room. And even when he tries to plead with them to listen all they do is smack him across the face or just down right beat him and his sisters were always there laughing at him. If that wasn't the case nearly everyone in the village believe his sisters over him and began to call him the 'Failure' or the 'Disgrace to the Namikaze'. Hell even all the children of the village began to bully him and the leaders were his_ sisters_ of course, calling 'Weak', 'pathetic', 'garbage', the list goes on and on.

The only exception were his real friends, who always stayed by his side; Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, who has a crush on him but he was too dense to notice, Shino Aburame, the Clan Heirs, Tenten and Rock Lee.

He met those kids when he and his_ sisters _started the Academy at 6 years old, and even there he sucked. Nearly all the class except for his friends would laugh at him and taunt him whenever he couldn't get an answer right or when he got kicked out of the class. Whenever there were sparring practices he would always get paired with one of his sisters and they would _destroy _him and rub it in his face along with the other courses. After school would end, his sisters and their followers would always beat him up. However, the Clan Heirs came up to his defense and fought the other kids except for the 'Namikaze Princesses', who would always glare at them and Naruto with deep hatred in their eyes.

After that first day, Naruto made true friends with the Clan Heirs, along with Tenten and Lee, who were a year older than them. He also made friends with Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, the former Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and the entire Sarutobi Clan, along with a few Jounins, who knew about the Namikazes neglect to their son.

Now the reason why he's running away. It's because today was his and his sisters 8th birthday today. Everyone was celebrating the girls party while Naruto was just talking with his friends. They each gave him a present but his sisters got a whole lot of presents from everyone. It was during the party that Minato made an annoucement. He declared that Naruto was no longer the heirs to both Clans and he gave it to Natsumi, the Namikaze Clan Heiress, and Naruko, the Uzumaki Clan Heiress. Not only that but Jiraya gave Natsumi a Toad Summoning Contract and Tsunade gave Naruko a Slug Summoning Contract, which made everyone, except for a select few who frowned in a disapproval, cheer for the 'Namikaze Princesses'.

That was it.

The final straw.

Naruto had tears flowing down his face as he watched everyone cheer for the twins. He ran upstairs to his room, quickly packed up his stuff along with a few scrolls he took from his father's library, and snuck out of the window.

And here he is. Running away from it. From the pain for what his former family and village has put him through. He needed to run. Run as far away from it as possible.

Naruto slipped on his feet and fell face first in the dirt. He wiped his face clean, yet the tears wouldn't stop flowing down his face as he cried in anger, sadness, and pain.

"Why?" He sobbed. "W-W-Why *hic* won't they *Hic* love me!?" Naruto continued. He wiped his eyes and stood up. "Well fine! If they don't want me then I don't want them either!" He was about to run again but he noticed a big puddle of water appear. In fact, now that he got a closer look, it the puddle looked like as though it was moving on it's own.

He walked up to it and began to poke it, but when he did he jumped back as the puddle moved on it's own. He slowly walked to it again and began to poke it a couple of times. The puddle began to move on it's own, causing Naruto to yell in shock as it started to rise in the air. The young blond fell on his butt as he backed away from, watching as it began to change it's shape and started to transform into a humanoid water creature. It had green eyes, three fingers, and inside the head looked like a brain of somesort.

Naruto was still in shock at the creature before him. He watched as the creature looked at him with his head tilted to the side. Naruto all but slowly stood up and approached it till he was right in front of it.

"U-Um…hi there…" Naruto stuttered nervously as he waved to the creature. "M-My name is…Naruto. W-What's your name?"

The water creature didn't say anything as it still looked him. It moved it's hand toward Naruto and touched his head. Naruto gasped as he saw the creature's eyes glow green and his eyes glowed as well, though he didn't notice. After a few minutes, the creature removed his hand from Naruto's head and his eyes returned to their normal color.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the creature with a look awe on his face. "You're name is Chaos…and you're a Guardian God." He muttered as it nodded it's head.

The creature, Chaos, showed Naruto it's memories of everything about it's life. How it came from an island in the sky known as Angel Island. How he was one of the creatures called Chao, and that he touched a powerful gemstone known as the Master Emerald thereby altering it's DNA and becoming what he is today. Apparently, Chaos is the protector of the Chao, his family, and that he lost himself in anger when he saw them get attacked by a group of people trying to get the Master Emerald for it's power.

Naruto also learned about the seven gemstones called Chaos Emeralds and how they are powerful like the Master Emerald. When Chaos absorbs the Emeralds, he will also be able to change into a more powerful state. But when Chaos used the Negative Energy of the Emeralds, he transformed into a giant monster and destroyed nearly everything, just to avenge his family. But after what happened due to the Negative Energy of the Emeralds, Chaos could feel that his life was going away soon and he needed someone to pass his godly powers to, so that someone can protect his Chao family, and bring peace to the world.

The young blond felt much emotions for what happened to Chaos and the Chao. Anger, for what the people did just to get the Master Emerald, sadness for what Chaos had gone through, and deep sorrow for the Chao who lost their lives.

"And you've been looking for me to take your place as the new Guardian God, right?" Naruto asked as Chaos nodded his head once again. "But…I don't understand…why me though? I'm a nobody just like everyone back in the Village says! So why!?"

Chaos didn't say anything. Instead he pointed to Naruto's chest, or to be more precise, where his heart is. Naruto's eyes widen as if he understood what Chaos was saying.

"Because…I'm the most purest child you've ever seen?" Naruto asked once more as Chaos nodded once more. "Does that mean you saw everything in my life?"

Chaos nods. While he showed Naruto his memories, he also saw what Naruto has been through. No words could describe how angry-no…how pissed Chaos felt. How dare those creatures do that to an innocent child like him! Someone as pure as Naruto doesn't deserve to have people like them in their lives! If he wasn't passing away soon, he would've gone to that village and destroy it! But he didn't. He let his anger control him once. There was no way he was going to do it again, even if they do deserve it.

"Chaos…" Naruto muttered as he looked up. He heard noises coming from around the two and he tensed thinking it was the Ninja from the Leaf to take him back. "Who's there!?"

**-Music: Main theme [Slow] (Naruto)-**

"Chao…" A voice spoke, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. The blond looked and saw there were little blue creatures with yellow dots above their heads and pink wings on their backs, watching them.

"Oh!" Naruto gasped as he smiled. "You guys must be the Chao! Hi there!"

The Chao had smiles on their faces as they flew towards Naruto, hugging him, touching the whiskers on his cheek, pulling his spiky hair, as he laughed and pat theirs heads only for the dots on their heads to be replaced with hearts. "Cooool!" He mused.

How could anyone hurt such harmless creatures? They were just so adorable! Naruto then frowned as he thought of what would happen if anyone evil would hurt, or worse kill, these innocent creatures. Or anyone else in the world…including his friends back in the villlage.

He nodded to himself as had reached his decision.

Naruto turned to Chaos and saw he was eye smiling at them. "Chaos." He spoke getting everyone's attention and they saw the determined look on his face. "I…I want to become strong! So that way, I can protect people! People who are really precious to me! Even the Chao! These little guys are my friends and I'll do whatever it takes to protect them and innocent people in the world!" He bowed his head. "That's why…I…I…I'M READY TO BECOME THE NEW GUARDIAN GOD!"

That caused many reactions to appear. The Chao had bright smiles on their faces, as they danced and singed around Naruto, and Chaos had an eye smile again as he nodded his head. The Water God walked in front of Naruto and held his hand out as Naruto did the same thing and the two of their hands were connected.

A bright blue glow erupted from them as Chaos began to glow. He slowly started to turn into liquid form as he began to cover Naruto's entire body. The Chao watched as their old friend started to become one with Naruto. A piller of white light covered them as it shot towards the sky. After the light died down, they disappeared from view.

**(Unknown place)**

"…cuse me…"

***poke* *poke***

"Excuse me…"

Naruto felt someone poking his cheek as he groaned in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of eyes, similar like his, staring at him. "WHOA!" He yelped as he jumped a few distances away from whoever was staring at him.

He looked and couldn't help but blush as it was a girl around his age. She has short peace-orange color hair. She wore a white tanktop that has gold trims, a tribal dress of some sort with beige, green and red rectangular patterns, white sandals and thick colbalt blue wrist bracelets.

"Are you okay!?" The girl asked as she approached Naruto, quickly seeing the blush on his face.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine." Naruto started to blush more as the girl got closer and closer to his face. He shook his head and rubbed it before noticing something…different. He saw his bag with the scrolls in them, but didn't care, and saw a river close to him and looked at his reflection, before his eyes comically widen. "HUH!?" He looked closely at himself and the rest of his body.

He saw that his face lost it's baby fat, becoming more angular. His hair got longer, reaching to his mid back, and had a tint of aqua blue in it, with bangs framing his face. He had gotten way taller than he was before just moments ago and he had well defined muscles no child his age should have. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were like Chaos' but sharper and was aqua blue, till it reached half of his arm. He noticed that there were bubbles in them, meaning that were watering. His eyes were now green. And all he wore was purple pants.

Naruto continued to exam his new body trying to wonder what happened before his eyes widen. Chaos. He and Chaos had become one…which means that he's a God now. He then starts to look around, trying to find out where he was and noticed that it was broad daylight and that he was in a forest with GIANT mushrooms! How the hell is that possible!?

"What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"Just wondering…where are we?" Naruto asked, turning his attention to the girl before him, who blinked at him.

"We're on Angel Island." The girl answered causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

**-Music: Angel Island Act 1 (Sonic the Hedgehog 3)-**

"Angel Island!?" He asked in disbelief as the girl nodded again. _"No way…this Chaos and the Chao's home! Did Chaos bring me here?"_

"Chao chao…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized that sound. He turned and saw the Chao behind the girl and flying to him. "Chao!" He said happily as they all stared at him, curiosity in their eyes before they had bright happy smiles on their faces and began to hug him. He noticed that these guys were different from the last ones he saw and that there were forest animals watching them.

"You know the Chao?" The girl asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course I do. Chaos told me about." Naruto replied, rubbing one of them under their chin.

"Chaos? Who's that?" The girl asked curiously, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you about it later." He gasped in realization as he forgot something. "Oh yeah, I never got the chance ask for your name."

"Oh!" The girl gasped covering her mouth. "You're right! We never did introduce ourselves." She smiled, causing Naruto to blush and have butterflies in his stomach. "My name is Tikal, it's nice to meet you." She bowed to him

"I'm Naruto!" Here Naruto paused as he tried to come up with a last name since he don't want to use _their_ last name. It was then an idea came to Naruto's head. "Naruto…Mizukami! It's nice to meet you also Tikal! And I have an awesome story to tell you about Chaos!"

Naruto's new life with his new family has now begun.

**A/N: Mizukami means "Water God". And yes this is harem, okay a massive harem, with Tikal as the main girl and Naruto being Godlike and all that. Sonic girls will be in the harem. Also Naruto's main affinity will be Water and he will have control of other elements. How you may ask? Well…it's a secret~.**

**And finally, NARUTO HAS ENDED! BUT A NEW ERA WILL START AND NARUTO'S SON AND DAUGHTER WILL BE THE MAIN CAST OF IT! IN OTHER WORDS…PART 3! XD**


	2. This is Who I Am!

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own Naruto and Sonic**

* * *

><p>It was an hour when Naruto told Tikal and the Chao his story about Chaos and his life back in the Leaf Village. After the end of his tale, Tikal couldn't but give Naruto a bear hug and cry her eyes out for him, heck even the Chao and little Animals gave him a hug as well.<p>

Why?

Why did such a sweet and innocent boy like Naruto go through all that pain!? Why would his family do such a thing!? Were the thoughts running through Tikal's mind. Family were suppose to be protect their own and give each other love...but what Naruto's fam-no what those monsters did wasn't love or anything! She couldn't believe such people existed in this world.

And then there was Chaos. Oh thank God that he came and rescued Naruto otherwise...she didn't even want to think of what would happen to Naruto if he hadn't met Chaos. Someone so young being out there all alone with no way how to defend himself!

Just the thought of it scares her to death!

While Tikal was wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that she started to squeeze Naruto tighter, making him gag out, as the Chao and Animals watched with panicked expressions.

"T...Tikal..." Naruto weezed as his face turned blue. "I...can't breath!"

Tikal's eyes widen as she looked up and saw Naruto's face change from blue to now purple. She let out a squeak as she released him, seeing that he was catching breaths. She bowed deeply to him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto! Please forgive me!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed his head. "Don't worry about it." However he frowned when he saw tears falling from Tikal's eyes even though she covered her face from his.

"I...I truly am sorry." Tikal sniffed as she rubbed her eyes. "About what you went through all your life. You didn't deserve that!"

Naruto smiled softly as he went and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Like I said, don't worry about it. All of that is in the past...so you have nothing to apologize for. So please don't cry. I like it better when you smile."

Tikal looked up at him and felt a small blush appear on her face. This boy...even though the two just met he said that he liked her smile. She looked into his eyes and could see the pain of what hia family did was still there. So she made a vow. She swore to get rid of the pain that those people had caused him and to make sure he would never feel something like that ever again.

With that thought finished, she smiled warmly at him. "Okay Naruto!"

There was a pretty good silence in the air as the two new friends stared at each smiling. The Chao and Animals were smiling as well.

~**GROWL**~

The growl broke the silence as everyone looked at Naruto with surprised expressions on their faces, while the young Water God himself, blushes in embarrassment as he held a hand on his stomach.

"Hehehe..." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "So...um...who's hungry?" He raised his hand in the air, which made Tikal, the Chao, and Animals, giggle.

"Well after listening to your story, it's only natural that we forgot to eat breakfast." Tikal giggled as she turned to the Chao and Animals. "Are you all hungry as well?"

"Chao!" The Chao nodded their heads with bright smiles on their faces while the Animals made a few noises but nodded as well.

"Alright! Then let's eat!" Naruto cheered as he fist pumped which made water shoot out from his arm, shocking him and everyone else.

There was silence in the air as everyone stared at Naruto's arm. Naruto himself was looking on in amazement. He turned to the others and grinned at them.

"After breakfast it'll be time for some training." Naruto looked back down at his sharp water like hands. "That way I'll be able to keep my powers under control."

"Can we watch?" Tikal asked curiously.

"Sure!" Naruto smiled happily. That said and done Naruto, with his bag of scrolls, and his new friends went off to hunt for breakfast. Except for the Animals who went home to get their own food.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)**

Naruto, Tikal, and the Chao were walking through the forest to head to the Master Emerald Shrine. Naruto and Tikal were carrying a bunch of fruits, ranging from apples, oranges, grapes, bananas, etc. When they were gathering their breakfast, they met up with more and more different types of Chao, much to their amazement.

Each of the Chao had different colors, forms, and sizes. They're were even some that looked like a bunch of Angels, with the dots being replaced with blue halo, and also some that looked like Devils, with their sharp teeth, the dots being spiky, wings being bat like. Apparently those guys are a bunch of pranksters,which just made them look even more adorable.

Tikal was rather surprised when Naruto suggested that they eat at the Master Emerald Shrine and was more surprised when he took the lead. She was going to take the lead and show him around the island, but forgot that both he and Chaos fused to become one, which meant that he knows his way around the island.

"Hey, we're here!" Naruto said happily.

Everyone walked out of the forest and were now in a clearing. They looked ahead and saw a shrine which held the Master Emerald. Naruto could feel the power of the Master Emerald course through his body the more he walked closer to it. Not only that but he looked at the seven pillers that were circled around the Shrine, and he could see them. All of the seven Chaos Emeralds! They were all in shape and sizes but they different colors ranging from red, blue, green, yellow, white, purple and cyan.

"Amazing..." Naruto whispered in awe as he felt the powers of the Emeralds.

"What is?" Tikal asked.

"The Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds..." Naruto said. "I can feel their power and...it's incredible. Chaos wasn't kidding when he said the Emeralds were powerful..."

Tikal didn't say anything as she knew the feeling. When she first discovered the Shrine and touched the Master Emerald, she felt a burst of energy coursing throughout her body. She went and told her Grandmother about it and that was when Tikal learned the story.

"You know..." Tikal spoke getting Naruto's attention. "My grandmother used to tell me something before she died."

"Your...Grandmother?" Naruto asked curiously as she nodded.

"Yes. It goes like this; 'The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. Ths controller serves to unify the Chaos'." Tikal explained. "I still don't know what that means...but I do know is that the number 7 represents the number of Emeralds there are."

After hearing this, Naruto began to understand what Tikal's Grandmother meant. The servers, meaning the Emeralds. The Emeralds are the power enriched by the heart. And the controller served to unify the Chaos...it's the Master Emerald. It took Naruto a minute to realize it.

"It's a prayer." Naruto thought out loud as he looked to the Shrine.

"A prayer?" Tikal asked, tilting her head to the side.

Naruto nodded at her question. "Yeah. A prayer to the Master Emerald..." Before he could say anything else, noises interrupted him.

~**GROWL**~

~**GROWL**~

Both Naruto and Tikal blushed as they stared at each other and both of them held their stomach. The Chao were giggling in amusement. Naruto and Tikal laughed a little and took notice that they were in the middle of the clearing.

"This should be a good spot for us to eat." Naruto said as Tikal nodded.

"I agree." The orange head said as she and Naruto sat down on the soft green grass.

"Thank you for the food!" Naruto and Tikal said together.

"Chao chao!" The Chao cheered as they sat around the two and began to eat.

As everyone ate, Naruto couldn't help but admire the beauty of Angel Island. He still couldn't get over the fact the Island is actually flying. A FLYING ISLAND! How cool was that!? This place...it's just so peaceful. No wonder the other Ninja Villages hadn't discover this island yet, and good thing they hadn't cause if they did they would've destroyed this island along with the creatures.

But there was no way in Hell Naruto was going to let that happen! And that was a promise! He'll make sure no one would even dare to harm his home. Cause if they did...

_"I'll destroy them!"_ He swore to himself. He blinked and shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts. He took a big bite out of a apple. "_But first I need to train. I'm still learning so it'll be a perfect chance for me to get it down!"_

"You know Naru," Tikal spoke up, getting his attention. "I just realized something."

"What's that?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well..." Tikal started. "Earlier when you told me the story about Chaos," He nodded. "I just thought that maybe since he's a Guardian God, doesn't that mean he's the ruler of Angel Island?"

That caught Naruto's attention. "You mean like a King?"

"Yes." Tikal nodded. Naruto was silent for a few minutes before he turned to the Chao, who stopped eating and were looking at them.

"Guys?" He asked them.

"Chao chao..." The Chao nodded causing Naruto's eyes to widen comically.

"Whoa seriously!?"

"Huh? What'd they say?" Tikal asked.

"They said that since Chaos was a God, that made him the King of Angel Island!" Naruto exclaimed, shocking Tikal. "Not only that but he was the only strongest being to ever exist here!"

"Wow..." Tikal gasped in awe. "But since you're a new Guardian God doesn't that make you the Prince of Angel Island?

"Me?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself. "A Prince...of an entire island?" Naruto couldn't believe it. HIM a Prince? An actual Prince! He never really thought of it that way...that means he would have lots of responsibility to take care of the island. And then newfound determination appeared in his eyes.

-**Music: Number One (Sonic R)**-

"If I am a Prince..." Naruto started as he stood up. "Then that means I'll have to do everything I can to protect the island, the Emeralds and it's people!" He clenched his fist. "I promise Tikal, I'll protect you, the Chao, the Animals, all of my precious people, everybody! I'll become a king! A great king who will always be there for everyone!"

Tikal looked at Naruto in awe as she saw him in a new light. She didn't know why but the way he said that he'll protect her and everyone else, she felt a whole new feeling in her chest. What was it? Was it new found determination? Or something else...? She looked into his eyes and asked a question.

"Do you truly mean it Naru?"

Here Naruto gave her a grin, which made a small blush appear. "Of course I do! I never go back on my word! It's my Nindo! My Ninja Way!"

Tikal looked deep into his eyes and knew that he meant every word. She found herself smiling happily as she stood up. "Right! And I promise, that I'll always remain by your side to help you on your journey!"

"Cool!" Naruto looked at the Chao and saw the big smiles on their faces. "What about you guys? Are ya with me?"

"Chao chao chao!" The Chao sang as they formed a circle and danced around the two of them causing the two to laugh.

-**Music Stops**-

"Tikal." A deep male voice spoke up, getting the two children's attention.

They saw a middle age man, along with a few men who looked young enough to be in their 20s. Naruto eyes were focused on the middle age man and he didn't like him one bit. The man had reddish brown hair, with strapes of white in them, and blue eyes just like Tikal's. He wore a black waist cloth with orange rectangular lines, blue rims and light blue feather ornaments on lower rim.

"F...Father..." Tikal whispered in a scared tone, which was noticed by Naruto, who was also surprised that that man was her father. He turned to her and saw her shaking and the Chao had scared expressions as they hid behind Tikal.

Naruto turned back around and could see a dark aura around that man and his followers. His eyes glowed green as he glared at the man. Just from the look of this man meant trouble and he didn't like the way he was staring at the Master Emerald Shrine and how the men had weapons.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Naruto demanded getting the men's attention.

"My name is Pachacamac. And I am Head of the Knuckles Clan." The middle age man, Pachacamac, introduced. "And we are here for the Emeralds."

"Why do you want the Emeralds?" Naruto asked/growled as his eyes glowed green.

"Father please don't!" Tikal pleaded as she stood in front of Naruto. "Please don't do this!"

"Tikal..." Pachacamac said in a stern voice. "We need those Emeralds to destroy our enemies! It's to ensure that we have the ultimate power to win every single War! It's for our peoples survival! Not only that but we can prove that we are the greatest Clan of all!"

-**Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**

"I see..." Naruto spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Now I understand..."

Here they felt Killing Intent coming off of Naruto. Tikal fell on her knees gasping for air while the Chao were wimpering. Pachacamac and his men were looking on wih their eyes widened.

"The truth is that you're nothing but a power-hungry warmonger!" Naruto grit his teeth.

Pachacamac scoffed. "So what if I am boy?"

"The Emeralds are used for protecting!" Naruto exclaimed. "You just want them for yourself, so you can hurt people and cause more wars you old bastard!"

Pachacamac gave Naruto a deep dark glare. "I suggest you watch that tone in your voice boy!" Who the hell was this child? Matter of fact, he never seen him before in the Kingdom. He turned to his daughter, who just got up after the KI disappeared. "Tikal! Come over here!"

Tikal shook her head rapidly. "No!"

"You won't listen to your father!?"

"I won't!" Tikal cried out. "Don't you see what you're doing father!? The more you keep doing this the more our people will die out! You've caused so many deaths and hurt innocent people, just take over the other countries! This isn't what Grandmother wanted!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" Pachacamac roared in anger causing his daughter and the Chao to flinch, while Naruto glared at him with murder in his eyes. "That bitch was too weak to lead this Clan! The path to peace!? Bah! We had to show the other countries that we of the Knuckles Clan were the best! We needed to expand our Kingdom more and more till we took over the island! It was for the good of our people! But that woman..." He grit his teeth. "She didn't listen to a word I said! It was then I knew that I had to take matters into my own hands! So I did what I had to do!"

Tikal and Naruto's eyes were widened in shock at what he was saying. All of this just to expand their kingdom!? Killing innocent people, causing wars? All of that was for the good of the people!?

Tears were starting to gather in Tikal's eyes as she covered her mouth in shock, horror, and disbelief. "W-What did you do...to Grandmother?"

"..." Pachacamac was silent as he stared deep into his daughter's eyes and said three words that broke her heart. "I killed her."

Tikal was wide eyed as she felt her knees gave way. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at her fath-no...at the monster. "Y-You killed Grandmother...?"

"It was for the best..." Pachacamac said coldly.

Naruto remained silent as his hair covered his eyes. He clenched his fists real tight and he was shaking. Shaking...in pure rage. This monster killed his mother in cold blood, only because she wanted to take the path of peace...not only that...but he took away so many lives just fo prove something!? Not only that...but he made Tikal cry...HE MADE TIKAL CRY!

"Chao..." Naruto said in an emotionless voice, getting their attention. "I want you guys to take Tikal and go somewhere safe to hide."

The Chao looked at one another before they turned back to Naruto and nodded their heads. They flew to the heart broken girl and teleported away, leaving Naruto alone with Pachacamac and his men.

"Well boy?" Pachacamac asked, his patience running thin. "Are you going to move out of the way or-" He didn't get the chance to finish as he felt a fist him in his face, sending him flying back to his shocked face men.

"Lord Pachacamac!" His men cried out as they rushed to their leader, helping him back up asbhe grabbed his face in pain, feeling his nose bleeding.

"What the hell was that!?" The Clan Leader cried out. He and his men turned to Naruto, and saw his hand out stretched. He felt himself trembling as he gazed into the boy's eyes. They were empty. No emotion at all. Even though they were empty he could the pure rage and hatred that he was giving off.

"KILL HIM!" Pachacamac yelled out. "KILL THE CHILD SO WE CAN TAKE THE EMERALDS!"

"YES SIR!" The Men all yelled out as they charged at the boy, giving out battle cries.

But then something happened.

Sharp water tenticles came out from Naruto's back and they dashed towards the Warriors. The tenticles went through most of them as they were stabbed in the stomach/chest, crying out in pain before falling dead and shocking the others. Naruto then disappeared.

"W-Where the fuck is that little-" One of the men was about to say before he got slammed head first in the dirt, cracking his skull and damaging the brain.

-**Music: Chosen One (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**

The men and Pachacamac looked towards the one that got slammed and felt fear coming as they something else. Ths boy that they were about to kill moments ago had...changed.

He was taller than he was before and he looked more muscular. His entire upper body was completely made out of water but looked dense enough to act like a body. The lower half of his face almost looked like as if it was mask and it covered the rest of his face, leaving only his eyes exposed, which were glowing green. His hair was now aqua blue and it flowed as if it was water. He still wore his purple pants.

"Monster!" Pachacamac yelled as he and his men back away in fear.

**"NO!"** Naruto roared out his voice being mixed with a deep one, which made the warriors shiver in fear. **"You are the real monster Pachacamac! You have disturbed the peace of Angel Island with your own selfish desires! You have killed your own flesh and blood because what she wanted was right! Your heart is filled with darkness and you don't deserve to be on my Island!"**

Pachacamac and his men were now pissing themselves as they stared at the boy...no... as they stared at...something before them. He never seen anything like this before his entire life! And now...he was going to die by the hands of this creature!

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS WAITING FOR!?" Pachacamac roared at his men. "K-KILL THIS ABOMINATION AT ONCE!"

The men didn't move a muscle as they were shivering in fear. They dropped their weapons and ran away, screaming about leaving the island and 'we're sorry'. Pachacamac couldn't help but stare in disbelief as his warriors abandoned him just like that.

"YOU COWARDS! YOU'RE ALL NOTHING BUT FUCKING COWARDS!" The Head Chief looked up and saw the creature walking to him, making him crawl away. This feeling...he never felt something like this before.

It was fear.

"What are you...?" Pachacamac asked, fear in his voice. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

The creature stopped walking and looked at him with a deep glare. **"I am Naruto Mizukami. The new Guardian God, chosen by Chaos himself."** Pachacamac gasped. "**I am the Prince of Angel Island and with this power I will protect my everything on this island from scum like you! THIS IS WHO I AM!"**

"A G-God? Prince of the Island!?" Pachacamac asked in disbelief.

"**Now..."** Naruto raised his hand. "**DIE!**"

"No Naru!"

-**Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)**-

Naruto felt something hugging him from behind. He looks behind him and saw Tikal hugging him from behind. She looked up to him and had tears falling down her face, her eyes red because of crying to much.

"Please...no more...no more violence..." Tikal pleaded him.

**"Tikal..."**

Naruto looked at her and felt sadness swell up inside him. Tikal...he didn't want her to be like this. And it hurt him so much seeing the pain and betrayal in her eyes. He slowly lowered his hand down before he let himself out of Tikal's grip. He turned back to Pachacamac and saw he was trying to run away, but he wouldn't let that happen. He appeared right in front of him and lift him by his neck. On his back, the water started to form into what look like wings of an angel. He began to ascend to the sky, ignoring Pachacamac's struggle and protests, and flew right to the edge of the Island. He looked below him and saw there was an ocean in the middle of nowhere. He looked back to the old Chief.

**"I hope you rot in Hell bastard**." Naruto said coldly as he released him.

"NOOOOOOO!" Pachacamac screamed out as he fell into the middle of the ocean.

With his job done, Naruto flew back to the shrine. The moment he landed on thd grass, he changed back to normal and saw the Chao trying to comfort a crying Tikal. Naruto softly walked to her and hugged her from behind.

"N-Naruto..."

"It's okay." Naruto said softly as he gently rocked himself, along with her. "Let yourself cry...as much as you need to. We're all right here to help you through it."

Tikal turned to him and hug him from the front, crying out on his chest, as he gently rubbed her head, whispering soothing words in her ear. Naruto looked up in the sky.

_"I swear...I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else Tikal...I promise..._"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**A/N: I would like to thank AlxkendBlader on helping me out with the awesome ideas for this fic and to Fallen Ryu as well.**


	3. Years Later

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own Naruto and Sonic. Matter of fact, I don't own anything that are in this fic period. Except for my OCs.**

**As for Harem list:**

**Sonic Girls: Tikal, Blaze, Mina, Sally, Amy, Rouge, Bunny, Nicole, Shade, Wave, Fiona**

**Naruto Girls: Hinata, Tenten, Samui, Shizuka, Kin, OCs, Tayuya, Kurotsuchi, Anko, Isaribi**

**More girls coming and I'm opened for any suggestions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip: 3 Years Later<strong>

It's been 3 years since Naruto's arrival on Angel Island, and he was the most happiest boy to ever live. He was seriously excited for staying here on the island after meeting Tikal and the Chao.

On the day when Naruto murdered a few of Pachacamac's men and sent the Head Chief to his watery grave, the remaining survivors went and told the rest of the people on what happened and what they and what they witnessed, which nobody believed.

A week had passed after that and Tikal was still sadden about her Grandmother's murder. Naruto went through everything to try and cheer his best friend up, with the help of the Chao. Eventually Tikal got over it, but the pain and betrayel of what her father did was still there.

It was then that Naruto had decided to make an annoucement on the news of what he truly is and the new laws he had to make.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 3 Years Ago, a week after Pachacamac's death<strong>

Tikal went back to her village to tell her Clan about the public annoucement that Naruto was talking about. When the people had asked her what the annoucement was, all they got was "Don't worry. Changes are going to be made" she told them which confused a lot of them.

Now here they are. The whole entire Knuckles Clan had gathered to a temple, all the while whispering on what's going on.

"Everyone!"

The Knuckles Tribe looked up and saw Naruto standing on top of the temple, looking down at them. Right next to him were the Chao and on the left was Tikal, who looked down at her people with a nervous look on her face.

"Knuckles Tribe!" Naruto's voice boomed out which got everyone to pay attention. "My name is Naruto Mizukami and I am the one who called you out here. I know that all of you are wondering why the reason that is so and I will tell you why..."

Naruto went on to explain everything. About what he went through in the Leaf Village, how he met Chaos and became the Guardian God. He even went to explain about what happened a week ago, his meeting with Tikal and the Chao, how Pachacamac and his men tried to take the Chaos Emerald and Master Emerald. He even told them that Pachacamac admit that he killed his mother, all because her ideas were pathetic, that he murdered most of the men while a few escaped, and finally, that he sent Pacachamac off the island and into the ocean.

Needless to say, the whole Knuckles Tribe were in shock, anger, and disbelief from this revelation. Everything that the warriors said were true all along. This child...a mere 8 year old, was neglected throughout his entire by not only his family but his former home village for a bunch of little brats and his family disowned him! All because his sisters were better and stronger than him! How could they do such a horrible act!? They learned that he bumped into the God Chaos and he chose him to become a new Guardian God of Angel Island. Pachacamac murdered his mother because all she ever wanted was peace! How dare that demon! It was because that Warmonger that there are now only a few of the Knuckles Clan!

"That fucking bastard!" One of them roared.

"Our Clan is almost gone because of him!"

"My husband...my husband died for nothing!"

Were the whispers that the Tribe were making below. Naruto expected something like this happening and he could hear a few whispering about him and his entire. Some of them were "that poor innocent child" and "I can't believe people like that exist!".

Naruto turned to Tikal and saw her head was down and her hair was covering her eyes. He could see her shaking, probably from her Grandma's murder, making him look at her with sadness before turning back around to the face the crowd.

"Knuckles Tribe, I address you as the Guardian God and Prince of the island," Naruto started, getting everyone's attention once more. A serious look appeared on his face. "There will be changes around here, now that Pachacamac is dead, so those who do not seek to go to war will never worry about him ever again. First things first, you will not go to war with any other tribe, unless one of them attacks first. Two, I hereby declare that the shrine of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald are to be off-limits, except to those who I deem worthy of my trust! Three, anybody that enters the shrine without permission in a bid to steal the Emeralds and/or to harm the local Chao living there would be punished severely. For my fourth law, anyone who seeks to usurp my authority will be banished from the island, to his or her doom!"

Tikal smiled as Naruto made his new laws, knowing that when they are in place, there would be no more conflict amongst the remaining few clans residing on the island.

"Because of Pachacamac's hunger for power, many innocent lives have been lost." Naruto continued. "So many men, women, and children killed. But no more!"

-**Music: You're my Hero (Sonic 3D Blast)**-

"With Pachacamac gone, we can continue what the previous Chief Head wanted from the start...to begin a new era of peace...an era where there will be no conflict on the island!" Naruto said. "And I promise all of you this...as Prince of Angel Island, I will do all I can to protect the island and all the civilians and creatures that reside on it!" He turns to Tikal and gently hold her hand, which brought a surprise and blush on her face, before turning back with a smile on his face. "As of now, everyone on the island is family and we will treat each other as such! We can make sure things like war will not disturb the peace of Angel Island! And I swear to make each and everyone of you proud on what I've accomplish!"

After Naruto was finished, everyone in the entire Knuckles Tribe cheered at Naruto's declaration. Many of the warriors nodded their heads as they saw the fire of determination in his eyes. Those eyes...they were like that of a young warrior. One who always kept word on his promises and is always there to protect those in need.

Tikal had tears of joy rolling down her face and she had a smile on her face. This is it. This is what she and her Grandmother dreamed of...a time to live in peace. There will no longer be more conflicts and deaths. Now everyone, including the few remaining clans, can be happy once more. She turned to Naruto, who was looking at with a bright goofy smile on his face, and she felt her heart beat faster in her chest. There it was again...that strange feeling she had when she first met him. It was on that day that Tikal had realized it.

"_I...I'm falling in love..._"

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>After that fateful day, word had spread all over the entire island about what had been annouced. And needless to say...every Clan wouldn't stop their celebrations! They were just so excited that Pachacamac was now dead and the fighting was now over! They even thanked the young Water God for finishing up the job and ending the mindless conflict.<p>

Of course, the Knuckles Clan needed a new Clan Head, and since Tikal was next in line as Clan Heiress, she would take that place. But unfortunatly she was still to young and had to wait until she was of 18 years. The entire Clan had faith in Tikal leading them in the future because they know that she will turn out like her Grandmother was.

During Naruto's stay on Angel Island, he's been practicing on his power, including his Chakra and the scrolls he took from Minato's library. He managed to get the **Shadow Clone Technique** down thanks to Hiruzen, training him when his former parents wouldn't. Because of that he also managed to create **Water Clones,** obviously. He even practiced the **Rasengan** and got it down in only a day! He even managed to add his Water Element to it, thereby completing it, including his newfound Chaos Energy.

Speaking of Chaos Energy, Naruto was able to use Chaos' Techniques and he could even create his own with it. He also learned Chaos Control, which makes him control time and space. He was also practicing in changing his forms as well. He already knew that when one or more Chaos Emeralds are inside him, he under goes a transformation. But he didn't want that. The Emeralds were not play things, they were only going to be used in times of crisis. So he took it upon himself to try and change his forms by himself...and guess what? He got it down! He was now able to change his forms! How cool was that?

When Naruto was on his free time, he would always leave a Clone behind in the Alter of the Emeralds, leaving to explore the island and he discovered many things. For one, there were many different places, and they were each called "Zones", so he went to explore each of them.

There was Hydrocity Zone, an underground city of ancient ruins, which is half submerged in water. Marble Garden Zone, an ancient hillside settlement which is composed of ruins, steep slopes, and forests. Carnival Night Zone, a colorful theme park like city, which got Naruto excited and caused him to bounce around the place. Ice Cap Zone, a vast mountainous, region which is covered in thick snow, which had Naruto run away from an avalance.

There was also Lava Reef Zone, which took place in an underground volcanic network. Hidden Palace Zone, a secret ancient temple that's hidden underground. Mushroom Hill Zone, a forest where large mushrooms reside and the place where Naruto and Tikal first met. Sky Sanctuary, which is an ancient ruin that is hidden the skies which can only be accessed by using the teleportation devices that reside in the Hidden Palace. Red Mountain which is a volcanic mountain.

And finally Sandopolis Zone, a large desert area where these things called Pyramids reside in. Naruto wouldn't lie but when he entered one of the Pyramids, he ran into a bunch of ghosts which made him nearly piss his pants and run screaming his head off. But it was then that he discovered their weakness. When the lights in the Pyramids are on, the ghosts will disappear, but the lights turn off after a couple of minutes. So, Naruto made a decision to never go inside the Haunted Pyramid ever again.

There was also the "Special Zone" which can only be accessed by using things called "Star Post" which are scattered across the island. When Naruto entered the Special Zone, he was shock when he saw the place. It looked as if he entered a new dimension or something! It actually took him a while but he found a way out.

Naruto then decided to go find a library so he can find out more about these Zones. When he came back to Tikal's home, he found a library...and it was freaking HUGE! He never seen so many books in his entire life, hell not even the Leaf Village had something like that! He used his Water Clones and scattered them so they can the book about Zones.

One of the clones found the book and gave it to Naruto before leaving along with the rest. As Naruto read the entire book, he was in awe, shock, disbelief, amazement and excitement from what he had learned.

The term "Zone" is used for other dimensions and universes beside the one he's living in now. Both science and mysticism here on Angel Island have been successful at enabling other-dimensional travel. The various Zones discovered are divided into two categories: Pocket Zones and Alternate Zones.

A Pocket Zone is another dimension with different physical properties and characteristics than the one Naruto is currently in. They are called "Pocket Zones" because all the ones discovered so far are smaller than this universe, but there are also some where they are very large. Various Pocket Zones can be reached via portal, technology or by using magic or magical items such as Chaos Emeralds, which shocked Naruto, since he was unaware the Emeralds could do that. If that was true then that means that Special Zone, he went to was a Pocket Zone and the Star Posts were the ones that brought him there! Awesome! Naruto then made the decision to hide the Chaos Emeralds in these Special Zones.

An Alternate Zone** i**s a parallel universe with the same physical properties as Naruto's very own, but with a different history. Alternate Zones can be very similar to Naruto's or quite different Alternate Zones can also be accessed by various means, but the most reliable is something called the Cosmic Interstate. Collectively, all of the Alternate Zones are sometimes called the Multiverse.

Zones can also be referred to as an area or region like the ones on Angel Island.

After learning this, Naruto couldn't hold in his excitement as he ran out the library jumped around everywhere, which brought confusion and amusement to everyone looking at him. Alternate Zone!? Another Universe!? And many other Narutos out there beside himself!?

Naruto was without a doubt the most happiest boy to ever live. He had so many questions running through his head! What are the other Narutos out there like? What are they doing right now? How can he go to this "Cosmic Interstate" place to meet himselfs? Or better yet, can the Chaos Emeralds take him there?

So many questions yet no answers! Oh, he so wanted to travel to different dimensions/Zones to meet his counterparts and wonder how they're lives were like. Were...were his family not neglecting his other counterparts or did he not have no siblings and was an only child? Or better yet...was both his parents dead while he was alive? He hoped that his counterparts were doing all right...and that they haven't suffered the life he had in the Leaf Village.

Somewhere in the Ultimate Ninja Zone, the Naruto of that Zone had stopped training with his sidekick Tails and looked up in the sky with a confused look on his face. It was as if he felt like someone was hoping he was doing okay, but he shrugged it off and continued training, all the while thinking that something interesting was going to happen someday soon.

In The Dark Zone, the Naruto of that Zone, along with his daughter two year old daughter Yami, stopped walking down a path to Wave Country and looked to the sky, with a raised eyebrow. He didn't why but he felt like someone was calling out to him, hoping that he was okay or something. He shook his head and turned back around to continue on his path, all the while muttering "I'm imagining things". Something in his gut told him he wasn't imagining things and starts to think that something was going to happen in the future...he just knows it.

But back to the Mizukami Zone.

Naruto went back to traveling after learning about the other Zones. During his travels, he ran into the other Clans that live on the island. Like the Chamel Clan, who reside in a place called Rainbow Valley. Just as the name states, the Chamel Clan have the ability to turn themselves invisible, like a chameleon, which Naruto had said was "Down right awesome!", which made the Clan happy that the Young Lord praised them and their abilities.

Naruto have discovered these small capsule things called Chaos Drives. When he touched one of them he felt as if he got a sudden boost of energy in his system. The Chaos Drives come into different colors and what they are good for; Green for Running, Red for Power, Yellow for Swimming, and Purple for Flying. So Naruto decided to take some to the Chao if he finds some more.

He even went to some secret Chao Gardens and played with the local Chao there. He learned that there were three different types of Chao Garden. There were the Normal Garden for the normal types of Chao, the Hero Garden for the Angel-like Chao which was like Heaven but for Chao, and Dark Garden for the Devil-like Chao which looked like it was a Hell for Chao, which made Naruto sweat drop in disbelief.

As the years had gone by on the island a lot of things changed for the better. There was now a city in the Sandopolis Zone, in which people now lived in, but Naruto put the Pyramids off limits to everyone because of the ghosts. Technology have also advanced as well. Thanks to the **Flying Thunder God,** which he learned and studied, Naruto was able to create these Wrap Rings, so that way people can go to the locations on Angel Island without walking there. It was simple really, all they had to do was hold a Gold Ring and think of a location they want to go and said location will appear on the other side. He was thinking about creating a new version for himself and people he trusted called Super Wrap Ring. The Ring will have them travel to alternate Zones.

That's right. Naruto had started to become an inventor. In fact the reason for this was because Naruto found two other Zones on Angel Island called Launch Base Zone and Flying Battery Zone. Both of these Zones had technology that was so advanced, it was if you were living a few years into the future. With that tech and a few blue prints that he found, Naruto had decided to become an inventor. He created things like the radio, so that way he can send his Chakra into it and talk to Tikal when he's far away, the Hoverboard or Extreme Gear so that way people can have something to race or simply have fun with.

Naruto also began to teach the citizens on Chakra. He taught them how Chakra is it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind, which was taught so people can become Ninja. With Chakra you can do almost anything like walking on water, a tree, or ceiling. He even showed his **Shadow Clone** as example, shocking them, and then his **Rasengan**. After the demonstration, he explained to them that in order for them to do that, he had to check their Chakra systems, there were few, mostly children, had their Chakra systems unlocked which made it easy for them to train. But the adults had their system blocked and Naruto had to unlock them.

And then the training began.

Naruto sent his clones across the Island to the other Clans and began to teach them as well. The real one gave Tikal training at the Alter of the Emeralds in private. Tikal was against it at first but Naruto reasoned with her that it was the only way to protect herself from someone or something that might invade the Island and attack. So she agreed to it and started to train with Naruto.

Where was the Young Prince you may ask? Well let's find out.

-**Music: Tropical Jungle (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)**-

Deep in a forest, a figure was jumping fron tree branch to tree branch, really fast. It had big smile on it's face and it jumped up in the air grabbing a long tree branch and starts to spin around while holding onto it. It let go of it, doing a few spins in air and landed on a spring as it bounced him to a vine and the figure began to swing from vine to vine.

"Whoaaaaaaaa!" The figure cheered in a happy male voice as he saw another long tree branch below him. He let go of the vine and landed on it as he started to grind on the branch. "YEAAAAAAAH!" He did a few twists and turns on the branch before crouching down, a grin forming on his face.

The male jumped high in the air, just above the forest with the sun beaming down on him. "CANNON BALL!" He cheered as he dived into a river below him.

**SPLASH**!

The water from the splash was so high that it could be seen from somewhere far away. Inside the river, the male started to swim down the stream, his legs transformed into what looked like a mermaid's but was watery like the river but dense. The male swam faster and faster and he could see he was closing in on the waterfall.

"Oh yeah! Here we go!" The male yelled in excitement as he was closing in. He jumped out of the river and over the edge of the watefall before falling all the way down cheering. He did a few flips, turning his legs back to normal and landed on the water below, making another large splash appear.

With the water still rising, the male stood up slowly, his shadow seen in the splash. The water then fell showing who the male is...

It was him. Naruto Mizukami. The Guardian God. The Prince of Angel Island.

Naruto has changed during the past 3 years. He was now 11 years old and he became a handsome young man. He grew even taller, being around 5'5. His muscles grew, becoming lean and fit, and he also had a six pact. He had bandages wrapped around his arms. He wore a golden necklace. His once spiky sun kissed hair, was no longer spiky and was the color of the sun, but was now completely aqua blue. His hair was cut till it reached his lower neck but his bangs grew longer till it went past his neck. He outgrew his purple pants and now wore white ones. He still never wore a shirt and don't have any sandals on. His whisker marks were still there but they were slowly starting to disappear cause they were faint.

Naruto let out a satisfied sigh as he streched his arms and crack the bones in his neck. "Ah~. Fresh air, the great outdoors, you seriously got to love this place." He heard movement in the bushes and already knew that it was the Animals watching him.

"Come out little dudes. You can't hide from me." Naruto laughed as few different colored Flickies came out and flew to him, chirping happily. "Hey guys, how've you been?"

The Flickes gave out chirps which made Naruto nod his head with a bright smile on his face. He ran into the Flickies a few months ago and already became fast friends with them.

"You guys wanna come with me back to the Alter?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to meet up with Tikal before she let's me have it."

The Flickies nodded their heads with bright smiles on their faces. Naruto nodded his head as the water on his back began to turn into wings. The Water God and his friends then took off to the sky, heading to where Tikal was.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alter of the Emeralds)<strong>

**-Music: Forest (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

At the Alter of the Emeralds, stood a house in the clearing. The house wasn't too huge or too small, just an average one. It had a front door, a few windows, and a couple of bedrooms. Inside the kitchen stood a young woman humming to herself happily as she began to make Ramen for dinner. This young woman is an 11 year old Tikal. As Naruto became more handsome throughout the years, Tikal became more beautiful.

Her peace-orange colored hair became longer till it went past her neck. She had bandages wrapped around in her hair. She still wore her tiara, and like Naruto she wore a golden necklace. She had a bigger tang top which hugged her growing C-Cup breasts. She wore the same green plaid skirt she wore a long time ago, but a bigger and longer one. She still had blue bracelets on her wrists and had on sandals with bandages wrapped around her feet. She had two golden bracelets on her arms.

"I wonder what's taking Naru so long." Tikal thought out loud.

"HEYYYY!" A familiar voice shouted from outside.

Tikal formed a smile on her face as she looked outside the window to see Naruto, her crush/future husband, waving at her. He also brought in some friends as they landed on his head and shoulders. She giggled in her hand and waved back at him.

"Hey Tikal! I'm not late am I?" Naruto asked as he walked up in front of the window.

Tikal shook her head. "No, dinner is just about ready."

"Alright! Just in time." Naruto cheered. The Flickies gave out happy chirps, which made Tikal giggle once more.

"By the way...where you run off to this time?" Tikal asked curiously.

"Oh, no where special." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Just went to play with some of the Chao and was heading back here."

"Right." Tikal smiled as she began to set the table up.

Naruto looked at Tikal with a smile and blush forming on his face. Ever since they were growing up, he began to notice how beautiful Tikal became. The bright smile on her face made her look even more beautiful then she already is. He was so glad he met someone as gentle and sweet like her, in fact she kind of reminded him of Hinata, even though she was always nervous around him. And he liked people like that.

Tikal got finished setting up the table and noticed that Naruto was staring at her, which made her blush and get nervous a little. "Um Naru?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring."

Naruto blinked a couple of times before his face turned bright red. "Oh! I, uh, I was? No wait I mean...um..." He sighed and hung his head. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Tikal laughed sheepishly. "Anyway, the table is set now. So let's eat."

"Cool" Naruto smiled as he entered the kitchen. _"Yeah...this is the life I've always wanted to have. I finally have a family."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha)<strong>

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Minato Namikaze is in his office trying to do his paperwork but couldn't. He sighed in frustation as he sat back and rubbed his head, thinking about a certain someone. His son Naruto. He looked at the picture on his desk which showed all of his family with smiles on their faces, except for Naruto who had a sad look on his face as he stared at them. A sad and regretful look appeared on the Fourth's face as he remembered all the terrible things he and Kushina did and said to Naruto before he ran away, especially disowning him during the party.

"_Naruto..."_ Minato thought as he started to remember the day he and Kushina found out about Naruto's disappearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: After Naruto left<strong>

It's been a few days since Naruto had disappeared after the party. Minato and the rest of the family never noticed or didn't really care. But a few people, especially Lord Third and Naruto's friends, had noticed and they've been searching for him all over the village each day with no such luck, which made them extremely worried.

As Hiruzen was looking for his surrogate Grandson, he would always see the Namikaze family together with bright smiles on their faces. Anger would appear on his face as he glared at Minato and Kushina. Not only did Minato and Kushina disowned Naruto as their son on the night of the party, but both of them and his students were still training with his former sisters not noticing Naruto was gone! HOW THE HELL COULD THEY EVEN SMILE LIKE THAT WITH NARUTO GONE!?

Enough was enough.

So on the day when the girls went to the Academy, he marched right to the Estate with a scowl on his face. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it repeatedly. The door opened, showing it was Kushina Uzumaki.

"Old Man?" Kushina asked in a surpried tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Kushina." Hiruzen said, in an emotionless voice, surprising and confusing her more. "May I come in?"

"Um...sure?" Kushina moved out of the way and let the former Hokage enter. She closed the door behind them and walked into the living room. "So what brings you-"

"Call Minato, Kushina." Hiruzen interrupted her. "There's something I need to talk about with you two."

Kushina raised an eyebrow but just nodded her head. She sent Chakra into her wedding ring and in a flash, Minato appeared right next to her. He was about to ask what was wrong but noticed thst Hiruzen was there with an emotionless expression

"Lord Hiruzen?" Minato asked. "What are you doing here?"

Hiruzen ignored the question. "Minato. Kushina. Tell me, how has Naruto been doing?" He saw the two parents blinked at the question.

"Naruto?" Kushina said. She then sighed and shook her head in annoyance. "I have no idea. Personally, I'm glad we got rid of him. He's always been such an annoying troublesome brat, who doesn't know when to stop asking questions when he already knows the answer to it." She and Minato hadn't notice but Hiruzen was shaking in his seat, trying to keep his rage under control.

"There's also the pranks he's pulled and the fights he keeps getting into with the other kids and it's just so..." Kushina growled a little. "Why can't he be more like his sisters? At least they're perfect sweet little angels unlike that level devil. I swear I think we spoiled him too much and that's why he's acting the way he-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hiruzen roared out, unleashing his KI in the room.

-**Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)**-

Kushina felt her legs give way as she sat down on the couch, while Minato found it out hard to breath. The two looked at Hiruzen and saw the dark glare he was giving them, making shivers run down their spine.

Hiruzen never felt this angry all his life. When Kushina said all those things, the more his anger kept trying to escape and he finally unleashed it. How dare these two! How dare they say such things when they don't even know who Naruto really was!

"How dare you..." Hiruzen spoke in a whisper. "HOW DARE YOU TWO!"

"L-Lord Hiruzen..." Minato tried to speak but couldn't due to the Killing Intent. "Why are you.."

"_Spoiled_ him!? You two _spoiled_ Naruto?" Hiruzen asked. "You two never even gave Naruto a glance! Ever since you two started to train the girls you never once included Naruto in any of them! You pushed him away! You neglected him for his entire life! Do you even know what he likes to do? What's his favorite color or food? His hobbies? What he hates!?"

Minato and Kushina were wide eyed as they tried to come up with something but nothing came out of their mouths. He was right! They don't know anything about Naruto!

"And those _sweet little angels_ that you were talking about earlier Kushina..." Hiruzen continued. "They are not angels! Naruto has told me all the things that the girls have done to him! They made fun of him, teased him because they were better than him! And as for the 'fights' you were talking about...Naruto was never into any fights, he was being _bullied_ by nearly half of the village children, with his sisters as the ring leaders!"

Minato and Kushina gasped in shock from the sudden information. Naruto was being bullied by his own sisters!? That...that was a lie! It had to be! The girls would never do that to their own brother! There was no way the little angels wouldn't...

"And for the so called pranks/incidents that Naruto caused, it was never him to begin with! He was framed! It was his sisters who did all that!" Hiruzen yelled at them, shocking them to the core. "Naruto has told me that whenever he tried to explain to you two, you would always ground him, slap him, beat him! All of you were abusing him both mentally and physically!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MONKEY!" Kushina roared out as tears were in her eyes. Lies...it had to be lies! "YOU'RE LYING! MY GIRLS WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IT WAS ALL NARUTO! THEY TOLD US SO! OUR DAUGHTERS WOULD NEVER LIE TO US! THEY'RE GOOD GIRLS! NARUTO'S THE BAD CHILD!"

"Kushina is right!" Minato agreed. "That's the reason why I took his birthright away from him! It was because he wouldn't act right and that's why we decided to threw him away! We couldn't take much more of his nonsense!"

"Is that right...?" Hiruzen spoke up as he dug into his pocket and took out a diary. He threw to at the parents' feet. "It's Natsumi's Diary. Look into it and see if the girls are the _angels_ that you claim they are."

Minato picked his daughter's diary up and opened up a page. Kushina walked next to him, looking at the same page he was reading. As they continued to read the diary, they each had looks of horror on their faces as Minato dropped the book and Kushina covered her mouth

Inside the diary were all the things that Natsumi and Naruko had done over the years. There daughters were...they were a bunch of...lying little brats! They couldn't believe it but here it was before their eyes! Everything that they said Naruto had done was really them and they have been bullying him! Naruto...he was the real good child. He was innocent all along...

Soon all of the things that Hiruzen had said earlier began to resurface in their heads and different emotions were running their heads. There was shock, regret, horror, sorrow, pain, etc. Minato put a hand to his head as eyes were widened and Kushina had tears falling from her eyes as she fell on her knees and cried her eyes.

She couldn't believe herself! She neglected her one and only son and not that but was abusing him! She should've listen to her son all along but she didn't and just beat him! She was an awful mother! And all of the terrible things she said before and just now, even disowning Naruto and leaving him out on the streets by himself! She had to fix this! She needed to find Naruto and fix this! She looked up at Hiruzen's face as he stared back with his face emotionless.

"Lord Hiruzen, where is he? Where's my little Naruto!?" Kushina pleaded, wanting to find him and apologize for everything.

"He's gone Kushina." Hiruzen said, causing the parent's eyes to widen.

"W-What do you mean he's gone!" Minato demanded.

"Because of what you and Kushina did at the party a few days ago, he ran away from the Village." Hiruzen answered causing them to gasp in horror. "Because of you two, an 8 year old child is out there by himself with no way how to survive. I hope your happy now for what you've done. Good day Minato and Kushina." The former Hokage vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving two heartbroken parents alone crying their eyes out.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Later on that day when the girls came home, they were shocked and nervous when they saw their parents glaring at them, and in Kushina's hands was Natsumi's diary. When their parents demanded answers on why they've been lying to them for these years and why they were doing those things to their brother, their answer shocked them to the core.<p>

_"BECAUSE HE'S FUCKING STUPID! WHY THE HELL DO WE EVEN HAVE A BIG BROTHER LIKE HIM! HE'S WEAK AND PATHETIC! SO HE DESERVED TO BE OUR PUNCHING BAG!"_ Naruko roared.

_"THAT BASTARD DESERVES IT! JUST LIKE HOW WE EARNED TO BECOME CLAN HEIRESSES! WE'RE THE HEROES OF THE LEAF VILLAGE WHO SAVED THEM FROM THE NINE-TAILS! NARUTO IS JUST NOBODY AND HE'LL ALWAYS BE ONE!"_ Natsumi roared as well.

Needless to say it didn't end well for them after hearing their answer. Minato amd Kushina both beat their daughters so much they weren't to sit for a few days. After the punishment, Minato ordered his ninja to go and track his missing son. Kushina wore her old ninja outfit and joined the search. They had brought the members of the Inuzuka Clan in order to help sniff out his scent only to turn up with nothing.

But Kushina never gave up. She continued to search for her son all day and night, asking the local citizens if they saw a blond hair child, only to get a shake of head indicating a no. She had already reached her limit, but she was going to search for him if not for Minato appearing and taking her back to the Leaf Village.

A few days after she was let out of the hospital, she ran straight home and locked herself inside Naruto's room, crying her eyes out for her lost baby boy. There was also a time where she was going to try and kill herself, but was stopped by her friends and loved ones.

Minato had never felt so scared in his life when he saw his wife try to take her own life like that. Hell even the girls were scared because they were about to lose their mother, even though it was their fault.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had heard the news and quickly went back to the village, now started feeling regretful for neglecting their Godson. Jiraiya told them that if his one of his spies see's Naruto then they'll let him know. Tsunade was trying to calm Kushina down and trying to stop her with the suicide thing.

Minato went around to the Clan Heads home to ask their children if they know anything about Naruto, all he got in return were heated glares from them, especially for a certain Hyuga girl who yelled at him and slammed the door in his face.

The blond kage sighed once more as he shook his head. "Naruto...please forgive me..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Namikaze Estate)<strong>

**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**

Kushina was sitting on the couch, looking at a picture of a smiling happy Naruto, with a lifeless look in her eyes. 3 years since her son ran away from her home. 3 years since she abandoned him to himself. 3 years since the feeling of regret have entered her life. Naruto...she caused him so much pain over the years...all because she was listening to her daughters...they all drove him away and he was probably...dead.

Whenever she fell asleep, she would always dream of everthing she said and did to her son. There was also where she even beat him to the point that he almost died! She's a monster! She's a horrible mother to her son! A disgrace to her Uzumaki Kin!

She saw Mito Uzumaki, her great grandmother, in her dream at one point in time and she told her that she was disappointed and ashamed that someone like her was part of the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumakis never abandon one of their own, yet she did!

Mito was right. An Uzumaki never leave their own, and she had left Naruto behind.

She slowly lift a finger up and traced it over a bright happy Naruto's face. "Naruto...please come home...come back to mommy..." Tears fell from her eyes. "Please...mommy is so very sorry Naruto! So just come back and let me hold you in my arms!" She put her hands over her eyes as she sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alter of the Emeralds)<strong>

It was a bright new sunny day for Naruto. He woke up extra early and was still training woth his Chaos Energy. After he was finished, he ate breakfast and was now sitting on top of the stairs looking up at the sun. He turns back and looked at the Master Emerald, seeing it glow bright green before looking back up with a smile on his face.

"I wonder...what sort of adventure am I going to have this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There goes the end of the New Life Arc. On the next Arc it will have Naruto's fight against his version of Dr. Eggman as he invades the island in an attempt to take the Emeralds, along with many others. He will kidnap a bunch of people from the Nations turning them into robots, he'll also do the same thing for the animals. <strong>

**Also I've been thinking about this idea; Naruto will be going to South Island and West Side Island from Sonic the Hedgehogs 1 and 2, and have them connect to Angel Island to turn it into a large country. **

**Naruto will also go back to the Nations from time to time, saving a bunch of people who left their crazy villages to go find a new one, captured and sold into slavery, or whose home villages was attacked and destroyed and have no where else to go, and he'll bring them back to the Island. He have the power to sense those who are pure good and pure evil and will only bring the good ones to the island. He'll also meet a bunch of girls who will be in his harem.**

**Then on the next Arc will have Naruto travel to either the Sol Zone, where Blaze resides in, or the Archie Sonic/Mobius Prime Zone. He might also crossover into my stories Ultimate Ninja and The Dark and team up with the Narutos. Then he'll go back to the Nations for the canon.**

**So...what do you guys think? And remember I'm open for any ideas you guys have.**


	4. Dr Eggman's Arrival

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Egg Carrier (Sonic Adventure)-<strong>

In the sky, a flying fortress is seen soaring the sky. It is a large, armored aircraft with red, yellow, and black colored hull. It is equipped with a super laser cannon, a turret laser cannon, air mines, and missile launchers.

Inside the fortress, the Captain's room, stood a fat man. The man had an egg shaped body. He was bald and had an orange moustache. He has black eyes and crimson irisis. He wore a jumpsuit, red above the waist and black below, with yellow lines spanning up, down and around his body; grey leggings; black-and-red boots; wide, red shoulder pads; a black sleeve on his human arm; a yellow cape; and grey gloves. **(Satam's Dr. Eggman.)**

The man hummed to himself. He turned his head to look at a gray machine. "What's the status on the island's location? Are we close to it?"

**"Yes Dr. Robotnik."** The machine said in a female's voice. **"Location: Angel Island, is just straight ahead of us."**

**-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

The man, Dr. Robotnik, let out a grin. "Excellent! If what the legends say is true then on that Island lies seven magic gem stones with powers that could make someone/something unstoppable! And a giant gem that controls the Emeralds powers so that they won't get out of control. Yes...the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald."

Dr. Robotnik looked at the screen with an evil grin forming on his face as he stood up. "With all of thosd Emeralds in my disposal, my robot army will be so powerful that no one will be able to stop them! I will be able to rule the world with an iron fist! And no one will be able to stop me!" A screen appeared and an image appeared on it.

It showed a punch of people getting turned into robots as they screamed in agonizing pain. Many men, women and child getting transformed. And there was also little Animals getting put into the robots. He continues to look at them before the screen disappeared.

"And once the Emeralds are in my hands, I will take over Angel Island and the citizens will be part of my robot army!" Robotnik exclaimed.

**"Dr. Robotnik."** The robot said.** "We are close to Angel Island."**

Robotnik's dark grin expanded further as he looked outside and saw the Island was indeed close. "Yes...yes!" He turned to his robot servant. "Prepare the troops and have them ready for landing!"

**"Right away sir."** The robot said as it left the room, leaving Robotnik to chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alter of the Emeralds)<strong>

**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**

Naruto was sitting on top of the Master Emerald, in a meditation pose. He calmly had his eyes closed as the Chao and Flickies were doing the same thing on his shoulders, lap, and head. Below them, Tikal was holding a blue Chao Egg, rubbing it gently as a few of the babies were watching her.

Tikal looked behind to see her husband to be still in his pose but soon had an awe look on her face as she saw green energy coming from the Master Emerald swirl around him. She watched as his hair started to float upwards and was starting to shift colors, from his natural aqua blue to forest green. She also took notice of how tattoos would appear on his arms, chest and stomach area whenever his hair turned green. She would've seen more of if not for the fact that Naruto's eyes were snapped open and his eyes were narrowed, making her and the baby Chao worry that something was wrong.

**-Music stops-**

The Flickies and Chao got off of Naruto as he jumped off the Master Emerald and did a Hand-Sign as his Shadow Clones appeared in a poof of smoke. He looked back to them and they nodded their heads before they took off flying into the sky.

Tikal was about to ask about what's wrong but Naruto beat her to it.

"Tikal." Naruto spoke in a really serious voice, never taking his eyes off of the sky. "I want you to go back to the village and tell your Clan to be prepared."

"W-Why?" A now scared Tikal asked.

Naruto looked at her then the Master Emerald. He motioned his hand for her to come next to him, which she did. The two looked at the Master Emerald and saw what looked like a flying fortress appear inside of it.

"W-What is that?" Tikal asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said, glaring at the fortress."But whatever it is, it's coming to the island. I can sense something dark and evil in there." The Master Emerald showed them a man was in the fortress and he had a dark grin on his face. He turned back to her. "Hurry and tell your Clan! And don't worry about the Chao, I got them."

Tikal was nervous. This was the first time in years that something troubling was happening right now. But then she remembered the training that she and Naruto had gone through. This...this was something she's been trained for. And there was no way she was going to let it go to waste! This island is her home and she won't let anything happen to it and the people! So with her thoughts finished, she turned to Naruto, with a determined look on her face, and nodded her head as she ran off.

Naruto watched as his best friend ran off with that determined look in her face and felt a proud smile appear on his face, knowing she was ready for this. After years of training it will be put to the test. Whimpering interrupted Naruto from his thoughts. He looked down and saw the baby Chao were at his feet. He smiled warmly as he picked them all up.

"Don't worry little ones. You will be save from harm." Naruto said as his eyes closed green and quickly the Chao disappeared in blue flashes, save from harm in the Normal Chao Garden. He looked back the blue Chao egg as he picked it and rubbed it gently. He felt the egg move slightly before it started to move back and forth.

The top half of the Egg had a crack surrounding it. Naruto removed it and saw a new born blue Chao inside, smiling brightly at him as it made baby noises. In normal situation like this all of the Chao would gather around a newborn and play with it, and so does Naruto and Tikal. But now, this was a dire situation as the island is being invaded by an unknown fortress. He gave the Chao a sad apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry little one." Naruto said, pulling the baby blue Chao out and started rubbing if's head, getting a heart to appear above it's head. "I can't play with you right now. But don't worry, when this is over, I'll play for now go join the rest of your family." The blue Chao disappeared in white light. A serious look appeared on his face as a giant shadow loomed above him.

**-Music: [Event] Dr. Eggman Appears (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

He looked up and the fortress was just above the island. He clenched his fist tight as he started to grow taller and water began to cover his whole upper body and face, leaving only his glowing green eyes exposed. Whenever Naruto was in battle and in this form he would call himself 'Chaos-Naruto'.

Chaos-Naruto continued to watch as something underneath the fortress opened up and out came these silver metallic creatures with swords of light as their arms. Chaos-Naruto knew what those things are; Robots. When he was in Flying Battery Zone, he found a bunch of blue prints which showed designs of a robot.

There was no doubt that in Chaos-Naruto's mind that whoever was controlling that fortress was after the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. So he created Water Clones and left them to stay at the alter in case the robots would come and take it. He took notice of a fat man riding in some sort of mobile come out of the fortress and was going to where Tikal and her Clan are at. He could see the evil grin on his face and the dark sinister aura surrounding him, making him growl in anger. If this bastard did anything to Tikal and her family...! He started to run and wings appeared on his back as he took off flying.

* * *

><p><strong>(Knuckles Clan Village)<strong>

Tikal has just finished telling her people about the Flying Fortress that was coming to the island, and all of the Warriors were getting ready for the battle that was coming. They all took notice of the giant shadow looming over the island, causing them to look up and gasp as robots were coming out from below.

The robots landed on the ground and were aiming their weapons at everyone, which made the children gasp and hide behind their parents. They heard an evil chuckle and looked up to see a bald headed man with an orange moustache riding a mobile vehicle.

"Good morning, Residents of Angel Island." The man said. "I am Dr. Robotnik. I've come here in search of seven magical gemstones known as the Chaos Emeralds and the all powerful Master Emerald which controls their power. Now if you would be so kind and point to me where they are then I'll take my leave."

"No!" Tikal exclaimed, glaring at him. "We were warned that you were coming here and we know that you're going to use the Emeralds for evil deeds! We will never tell you where they are!" The rest of the Clan all yelled in support.

"Get off our home!"

"You're not welcome here!"

"Take your machines and never come back!"

Robotnik had a dark grin appear on his face. "I was hoping you'd all say that." He pushed a button his Egg Mobile and more robots appeared via teleportion, all weapons aimed. "Last chance to tell me the Emeralds locations."

"Never!" Tikal and most of the people who knew how to use Chakra got into a fighting stance.

"In that case..." Robotnik turned to his robots. "Egg Fighters prepare to fire them in five...four...three...two..."

Robotnik was about to hit one but then saw something odd. He and everyone else could see water appear and was starting to swirl around them.

**"I suggest you take my people's advice and leave!"**

**-Music: [Event] Sonic Appears (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

Robotnik growled in annoyance as he was staring at the water. "Who are you!?"

The water didn't say anything as it went to the ground and started to form into a figure. First it was the legs and the white pants it was wearing. Then it showed the upper body which was made water but was dense enough to act like a body, if the abs didn't show it. Then it was the arms, revealing sharp claw-like fingers, then it showed the head, showing that even the head was watery dense and there wasn't no mouth on the figure's face and the eyes were glowing green. It also had aqua blue and it was flowing like the water itself.

"Naruto..." Tikal whispered as she and the others had smiles on their faces.

"W-What the hell are you!" Robotnik asked, floating back a little.

**"That does not matter."** The creature, Naruto he heard from the girl, stated. **"All that matters right now is that you leave the island and never return!"**

**-Music Stops-**

"Sorry but I can't do that yet." Robotnik said. "For you see I need the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to power my robot army and take over the world! But first, I'm going to take over Angel Island and everyone here will become my new robots!" He grinned evilly as he looked into Tikal's direction. "Starting with her!"

Even if no one could tell, Naruto's eyes were widened in shock as he turned to Tikal.** "Tikal, run!"**

Tikal screamed a little as one of the robots appeared behind her and grabbed her. Everyone went to try and take the robot off but green lights appeared around them. "NARUTO!" She screamed as she and the robot started to float upwards into the Flying Fortress.

**-Music: [Event] Dr. Eggman Appears (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?"** Chaos-Naruto roared as a mouth suddenly appeared and opened up, showing sharp green teeth.

"I had her taken back to my Egg Carrier to have change into a robot, just like the others are going through right now! As of now she will become my new robotic slave!" Robotnik laughed evilly as he teleported away.

**"NO!"** Chaos-Naruto yelled out. He heard clicking sounds and looked at the robots to see them aiming their weapons at him. **"Everyone get back!"** He ordered as many people did as they were told.

**-Music Stop-**

The robots then fired at Naruto, bullets were seen flying out of their arms, but Naruto just stood still as they continued to fire ammo after ammo. They ran out and Naruto just looked at them and bullets fell out of his body. The robots sweat dropped at that and in an instant water zoomed past them. They soon exploded.

The water turned out to belong to Naruto's as he simply stood still and it came back to his body. He looked up, glaring dangerously at the Egg Carrier. That bastard! How dare he come here thinking he can take the Emeralds! Not only that but he thinks he can take over the Island and turn his people into robots!? With Tikal being first!?

_**"Not happening!"**_ Chaos-Naruto thought. He looked around to see more different kinds of robots appearing through teleportation and instead of the silver ones he killed these ones looked like bugs.

"Your Majesty!"

Naruto turned back to see the Knuckles Clan, looking at him with fire in their eyes.

"Go on and save the Heiress and the rest of the people!" One of them said. "We'll take care of them!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Your Majesty!" Another said. "You have been training us in Chakra Control for the past years preparing us for this! And thanks to you we were all able to create our own Jutsu after you taught us what our Elemental Affinity were!" Here they all smirked. "We are ready for this!"

Chaos-Naruto looked at them and he could see the determined look on their faces, just like Tikal had earlier. He felt a small headache from some of his Shadow Clones disappearing and he saw that the rest of the Clans on the Island were fighting using their Chakra as well, and felt proud of them as they put their training to the test. He eye-smiled and nodded his head as wings appeared on his back and he took off flying to the Egg Carrier.

"ATTACK!" The Knuckles Clan roared as they charged at the robots.

* * *

><p><strong>(Egg Carrier)<strong>

"Let go of me!" Tikal demanded as she struggled against the robot that was carrying her. She heard people's noises coming from a room and looked up, only to gasp in horror at the sight before her.

She saw many people, from young children to old adults, in prison cells, looking miserable. She could see in their eyes a that a few of them lost hope and decided to accepf their fate, while others were struggling to get out of the prisons. She could hear the cries of the children and parents trying to tell them that everything was going to be okay. She continued surveying the room and saw an image on the wall which showed many of the prisoners being changed into robots.

It was then Tikal knew. She knew... that all of this was the work of a mad scientist. Robotnik was the definition of pure evil! She couldn't believe that there was someone like him to cause..._this_! Turning people into mindless machines...this is just awful!

"Hehehehe"

"Dr. Robotnik!" Tikal exclaimed, looking up and seeing the mad scientist with a grin on his face. She then glared"How could you do such a thing to these people!? Turning them into robots to do your evil bidding!"

"Please..." Robotnik scoffed. "When I take over the world, there's going to be people who will try to stand up to me. So I need to make sure that none of these fools would try to do something like that."

"Now I'm going to give a chance. Tell me where the Emeralds are and I'll let you go or I'll just turn you into my robot and make you tell me!"

"I'll never betray my people for someone like you!"

Robotnik glared at her. "Then you will-"

**POOF!**

**-Music: Rise, Power [Instrumental] (Naruto)-**

Tikal disappeared from the robot's grasp and in her place was a log, which caused Robotnik's eyes to widen in shock and disbelief.

"What!? WHERE IS SHE!?" He yelled.

"Here!" Tikal appeared behind one of the bug robots and kicked it away, causing it to hit the wall. She looked behind her and saw a few more coming her way. She charged to them and did a hand-sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **

A single clone appeared, right next to her, shocking Robotnik and everyone else. Tikal and her clone then jumped in the air doing a few flips and went in for a flying kick on a few robots that looked like Lady Bugs. After the kick, the robot lady bugs were sent crashing into a wall releasing a few Animals. The two Tikal did a few back flips and their feet hit the wall as they jumped off of it and charged to the flying ones. They pulled their fists back and punched them into each other, making an explosin and releasing more Animals. The two landed on the ground before raising their hand up to the other robots.

**"Heaven's Justice!"**

Bolts of lightning appeared out nowhere and struck the rest of the robotic bugs, causing many people to cheer her on.

Robotnik grit his teeth in anger as he glared at the girl...well two of the same girl...who was glaring back at him. "Why you little!"

**BOOM!**

**-Music Stops-**

**"Tikal!"** A voice called out, causing everyone to turn to a hole in the wall.

"Naruto!" Both Tikal said happily. They looked at each other before the clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Not you again!" Robotnik exclaimed as he teleported himself away, preparing to bring out his ultimate weapon.

**"Tikal..."** Chaos-Naruto said softly as he came in and hugged her, bringing a blush on her face. **"I'm so glad you're safe."** He released her.** "I saw everything that was going on in here! You were amazing!"**

"Naruto..." Tikal smiled, happy to hear him praise her. The smile was gone however as a serious look appeared on her face and she turned to the people, who was staring at Naruto in shock, awe, and hope. "Naruto those people..."

**"I know."** Chaos-Naruto nodded. He disappeared in a blue flash and the cages that the people were in are now open.

The people had bright smiles on their faces as they got out. They were free! They were finally free from the Mad Scientist! They were about to thank Chaos-Naruto before he raised his hand, silencing them.

**"Everyone, I know that right now some of you scared and wants to get out right now. I'm going to send my clones come and take you all out of here and to Angel Island! Once there, I'm going to explain everything to you and you can live your lifes peacefully on the island."**

"B-But..." A young girl's voice spoke up, getting Naruto's attention. "W-What about my mommy?" She asked. "That mean Fat Man turned her into a roro...robi..."

**"Robot young one."** Chaos-Naruto said, eye-smiling at her. **"And don't worry, your mother along with everyone else are safe and sound. I changed them back to their normal selves and are currently on the island waiting for all of you."**

The girl and well everyone was staring at Naruto in a whole new light. This creature, who they don't know anything about, came to save them and now he changed their loves ones back to normal! And now he was offering them a place to stay? They each had bright smiles on their faces and was about to cheer this creature on before they felt the Fortress shake as if there was an earthquake.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled out, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

A screen appeared and on it was Dr. Robotnik and he was not happy. "I don't know who or what you are, but you caused me enough trouble already! I'm going to make sure you suffer for this!" The screen disappeared.

The Egg Carrier shook again, and many people accept for Chaos-Naruto fell on the ground. He made a Hand-Sign and a clone appeared.

**"Get them out of here!"** He ordered as the clone nodded it's head and held it's hand out. In a second everyone disappeared in blue flash.

"Naruto!"

Chaos-Naruto looked and saw Tikal staring at him. He could see the concern and worryness in her eyes.** "Go...I'll be fine."**

Tikal stared at him and nodded her head. "Please be careful." She closed her eyes and she vanished in a twinkle of stars.

Chaos-Naruto fist was clenched as he felt the Fortress shake once more, meaning it was now moving. He looks up at the ceiling before he crouched down and jumped all the way up, going through everything, and made it outside. He looked around, searching for Dr. Robotnik to make that bastard pay for what he's done to the people and Animals. He soon heard something mechanical move behind him.

**-Music: Egg Emperor (Sonic Heroes)-**

Chaos-Naruto slowly turns around and saw a large robot. It was dirty green and red. It had a shield in it's left hand and a spear of some sort on his right hand. He looked in the center and could see Robotnik was in there.

"Prepare to meet your maker, boy! Egg Emperor attack!"

Chaos-Naruto glared at the giant robot before him as it began to move. He watched as Egg Emperor charged at him with it's spear aiming at where his heart is. He side-stepped and grabbed the spear with one hand, tossing him to the side. Egg Emperor got back up and was about to charge again but Chaos-Naruto appeared in front of him. It raised it's shield to block the incoming punch, and it pushed the robot back a few. It looked at it's shield and could see cracks were on it.

**"Hey."** Chaos-Naruto called out, getting Robotnik's attention.** "I thought you said I was going to meet my maker...and seriously? Egg Emperor? That's the dumbest name I've ever heard for a robot. But I can see why you would have 'egg' in it, seeing how you look like an egg yourself, Dr. Eggman!"**

"My name is not Dr. Eggman!" Robotnik roared in anger. How dare this little punk call him such a name and insult his robots name as well! How dare he! "It's Dr. Ivo Robotnik you damn brat!"

Egg Emperor charged at Chaos-Naruto again and was striking him with it's spear. Every blow he tried to land the water brat would always dodge and block it. Chaos-Naruto grabbed it once more and he threw him in the air. He then teleported in a blue flash.

"Where did-!"

**POW!**

Chaos-Naruto appeared again and punched Egg Emperor in the core, where Robotnik was, sending it flying again. He appeared above Egg Emperor and kicked it on it's back sending crashing down on the Egg Carrier.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Robotnik demanded.

Egg Emperor got back up and looked to the sky, seeing the wings on Chaos-Naruto, as he stood there looking down at him with his arms crossed. Robotnik growled in anher and annoyance. This little brat is really starting to get on his nerves right now! And it was time to bring him down for good!

"FIRE ALL MISSILES!"

Egg Emperor launched a barrage of missiles at Chaos-Naruto, who only raised an eyebrow and what would be...amusement? He flew off with the missiles following right behind him. Robotnik grinned evilly as he thought that the boy could escape from his missiles. He was done for! And after he's finished he'll return to Angel Island to steal the Emeralds, take over the island, and then the whole world!

**"Eggman!"** Chaos-Naruto shouted from behind him Egg Emperor, getting a shock gasp from the scientist as he turned around to face the Prince. **"Those belong to you!"** He pointed up, causing Egg Emperor to look up and it's eyes widen comically as the missiles were coming to him.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**-Music Stops-**

The missiles hit Egg Emperor and large explosions could be seen from a far distance even from the island as many people could see it.

Smoke was in the air as Robotnik tried to crawl out of the now destroyed Egg Emperor. He coughed the smoke out of his mouth with his eyes closed. He was about to crawl forward if not for the punch that connected to his face, which made him skid across his Egg Carrier, before he stopped. He looked up amd saw the glaring eyes of one angry Chaos-Naruto.

"W-Who are you? What are you!?" Robotnik demanded.

The water on the upper body slowly started to disappear and Robotnik's eyes widened inbshock and disbelief as he saw it was only an 11 year old! The water creature that was attacking was just a mere child all along!? And this child was the one who defeates him!?

Naruto slowly walked up to Robotnik and grabbed him by his collar pulling his face close to his, staring directly into his eyes. "My name is Naruto Mizukami! I'm the Prince and Guardian God of Angel Island!"

Robotnik's eyes widened once more. This brat was Prince of the island and the...wait...did this brat just say...Guardian God? He had read that on the island there was God that lived on the island that was the protector of the Master Emerald. It was also said that the God was also called 'God of Destruction' because this God let it's anger consume him and he nearly killed everyone on Angel Island. This God was called...Chaos...

"Wait...are you telling me that..._you're_ Chaos!?" Robotnik asked in disbelief. "I don't believe this! There's no way in hell that brat like you could be Chaos!"

"I'm his successor." Naruto stated.

"What!? Chaos chose a successor!?" Robotnik asked with his eyes widened. "No! I will never accept being defeated by a child! I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world! I've created an army of robots who will do anything I say! It was suppose to be a simple mission! Find the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, take over Angel Island and turn the citizens into my robotic slaves, and then rule the world! Not being defeated by a kid is not my list!"

**POW!**

Naruto punched Robotnik in the face, sending him to the floor. He saw blood gushing out of his nose, meaning that's broken and he had a dark look on his face.

**-Music: His World~E3 Version (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

"You may be a genius with an army of robots at your beck and call," He started coldly. "But you aren't going against just a normal child. You're going up against an all-powerful and equally inventive Guardian God! I am the successor of Chaos, and you will not take what is not yours! The Emeralds and Angel Island belongs to no one, Fat Ass!"

Not only did this brat insult him, but also has the gall to claim to be an inventor and the successor of Chaos, the God of Destruction! "How dare you!?" Robotnik shouted. "When I get my hands on the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, I will use their power to claim the world as my own Empire, and to destroy those who would oppose me!" He pushed a button on his metal arm and robots appeared aiming their weapons. "Robots, attack that brat!"

All of the robots opened fired which made Naruto look at them with blank expressions before he shook his head. "I'd love to stay and play but I really don't have time."

He jumped up in the air and his eyes glowed green as a grin appeared on his face. The tattoos from earlier appeared, but they were aqua blue and glowing brightly.

**"Chaos..."** Here he spun around really fast. As he did this, the water from below began to rise around the Egg Carrier. It was starting to spin around along with Naruto and then it happened. **"WATER TORNADO" **

The water rose, covering the whole Egg Carrier, and it was spinning really fast as it formed a tornado made out of water. The Egg Carrier was moving inside it and it began to spin along with the tornado really fast, damging it from both outside and inside. Robotnik was trying his hardest to hang on and not let go...and to not barf. He was looking up to see that Naruto was nowhere seen. He looked to the swirling water tornado and could see that glowing green eyes was looking right at him and he could see sharp green teeth appear in it and it was forming a grin.

**"Sayanora Dr. Eggman!"** The tornado blew the Egg Carrier out and it was sent flying across the ocean away from the Island.

"IT'S DR. ROBOTNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!" Robotnik, now named Eggman, exclaimed as the Egg Carrier landed in the ocean showing off a giant splash.

The water tornado slowly started spinning and it went back to the ocean as Naruto was standing in the sky, wings on his back, looking off to where the Egg Carrier flew off, whistling in amusement.

"And stay out you Fat Bastard!" He told him as he flew off back to the Island with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chao Garden)<strong>

**-Music: Normal Chao Garden (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

A really cute girl of 12 years old is seen groaning in her sleep as she heard multiple noises. She could also feel something soft touching her arm and face.

The girl has blond hair in a tuft of bangs. She has green eyes and wore a pink leotard that hugged her growing chest. The most amazing thing is that even though her right arm is flesh, bone and full of blood, her left arm isn't. It was now mechanical. The same goes for both her legs.

She slowly opened her eyes but covered it with her right hand as she felt the sun hit her face. She sat up and shook her head.

"Mah head..." She groaned once more and put her hand to her and rubbed it gently. But she stopped as she realized something. She slowly looks down at her left and gasped in horror. "M...Mah left arm!" She looks down and saw her legs making her eyes widen. "M-M-Mah legs too!?"

The girl stood up only to fall on her knees. She couldn't help but stare at her arm and legs with horror in her eyes. What the hell happened to them!? Why were they now mechanical!? How did this...her eyes widened.

"Ah remember now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**(Egg Carrier)**

The girl, Bunnie, didn't know how it happened. One moment she was walking through a forest now she was inside a tube of some sort. She looked around and saw there were others in the tube as well and they were trying to get out.

She looked around and saw a few robots were behind a bunch of computers. She then struggled to break out along with the others.

"Hey! Ya damn trash bots! Let me out!" Bunnie demanded. The robots didn't say anything and soon began to hear screams next to her. She turned and her eyes were widened in fear as she saw the humans getting transformed into robots. Each one of them getting slowly changed until she was the last one. She looked down at her legs and she screamed as they were starting to transform and change. She looks at her left arm and it was changing as well so she raised her right arm to keep it from changing. She didn't want it to end! Not like this! She still has so much to live for!

"HELP ME!"

CRASH!

Bunnie didn't what happened after hearing the crash, she heard a bunch of robots getting smashed and broken apart. She heard the tube she was in smash and she could feel that the transformation stop. She was about to fall to the ground but felt someone catch. Her vision was getting dark and all she could make of her savior was that it was a male with aqua bue hair. She looked and was staring at his cool emerald eyes.

"Who...are you?" Bunnie asked.

"Naruto." Naruto introduced himself as he smiled warmly at her. "Naruto Mizukami at your service!"

Bunnie was going to say something else but didn't as she felt her conciousness beginning to fade.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Naruto...Mizukami huh?" Bunnie felt a blush appear on her face as she remembered seeing that handsome face of his.<p>

"Chao..."

Bunnie blinked and looked up, seeing a bunch of little blue creatures staring at her curiously. A wide smile appeared on her face as more came. "Oh...mah...STARS!" She gently grabbed one and hugged it as the little creature returned the affection. "Ya'll are the cutest little things Ah've ever seen!"

She felt something poke her head and turned to it, seeing one of the creatures grabbed right arm and another one for her left. The Chao were gently and carefully helping the poor girl up which she did but felt her legs shaking. She took a deep breath and stood up.

The Chao smiled happily as they started to drag Bunnie somewhere into the forest. After a minute or two of walking, Bunnie and the Chao were starting to hear noises. It sounded like...people were cheering? The cheering was starting to get louder and louder. The Chao continued to lead Bunnie out of the forest and into a village. She stopped walking and her eyes were wide with surprise.

**-Music: Number One (Sonic R)-**

There was party going on and many people were all celebrating. She took notice that some of the people were the ones from the Egg Carrier and others she didn't know. She also seen the people who were transformed into robots, looked human again and they had bright smiles on their faces.

"What in the hay is going on?"

"All hail Prince Naruto!" One of the people cheered, causing Bunnie's eyes to widen.

"Naruto! Wait he's a prince!?" Bunnie asked herself in shock.

"Whoa guys chill out!" A familiar voice laughed a little, which caught Bunnie's attention.

"Is that..." She looked ahead and saw a sight of aqua blue hair and an all too familiar handsome face. A bright smile and blush appeared on her face. "Naruto!" She started to run to his direction. "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto couldn't but feel proud about everyone on the Island. Each and everyone of them fought bravely and non of them died or injured. After he returned to the island the prisoners who were on the Egg Carrier rushed to him and began to chant his name, cheering for him. After a moment they put Naruto when he saw Tikal running to him with her arms wide open and tackled him to the ground. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him and have a goofy smile on his face.

Afterwards, Naruto laid down the law with his new people and they agreed to it. A party was then broken out as everyone was celebrating on their first battle and rescuing people from Robotn-no, from Eggman.

Naruto looked around and noticed that Tikal wasn't there. He already knew where she was, in the Chao Garden taking care of that newborn Chao. He was about to go and check on her but...

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto blinked as he heard someone call out his name. He looked and saw someone that looked really familiar to him. His eyes widen and a smile appeared on his face. "Hey! You're finally awake!" He ran to her. "How do you feel?"

"Well..." The girl showed Naruto her arm and legs mking him flinch.

"Oh...sorry." Naruto looked down sadly. "After you were knocked, I sent back on Angel Island. And while I was on the Fortress, I changed everyone who were robots back to their human forms. I tried to do thd same thing but...the tubes were damaeged and-" He stopped as the girl kissed him on the cheek, making a blush appear on both their faces.

"Don't worry about it." The girl waved her hand. "All that matters is that you saved mah life Sugah."

"It was the right thing to do..." Naruto smiled. "Oh yeah! I never got your name."

The girl giggled. "It's Bunnie." Here she brought her face close to his, a seductive smile on her face. "It's very nice to meet you Sugah Naru." She winked to him causing Naruto to blush deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hero Garden)<strong>

**-Music: Hero Garden (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

Tikal was playing with the baby blue Chao that hatched earlier but soon stopped as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Chao?" The blue Chao asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tikal was silent before she stared down at the Chao in her hands. "I don't know why...but I feel like punishing Naruto right now."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! The start of the Dr. Eggman and Lost Islands Arc. Next chapter will be the start of Naruto going to South Island, thereby starting the Sonic the Hedgehog 1 story. And before you ask, yes Naruto will meet Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends in the Mobius Prime Arc<strong>.


	5. South Island adventure! Green Hill Zone!

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Mushroom Hill Zone (Sonic 3 &amp; Knuckles)-<strong>

"So let me see if Ah got this right Sugah," Bunnie started as she and walked alone in Mushroom Hill Zone.

A week had passed since the battle with Dr. Eggman and the prisoners were now enjoying their freedom. Bunnie was now living in a hut and went out to get some fresh air. When she did, she saw Naruto walking around waving to people and smiling happily. She quickly ran up to him and the two started to have a conversation, wanting to know more about him. Naruto soon told her everything about Angel Island, and she was shocked.

"You're telling me that there's a giant Emerald on the Island and because of it's powers, it's the reason why Angel Island is floating in the sky right now?" Bunnie asked.

"Yup." Naruto nodded, putting his hands behind his head, smirking. "It shows the Master Emerald is really that powerful. Which is way I protect it and the Chaos Emeralds from people like Fat Ass."

Bunnie put a robot hand in her mouth to try and stop the giggling. "Sho' nuff." She looked at him. "By the way..."

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Ah still can't that you're a Guardian God!" Bunnie exclaimed as Naruto almost tripped. "Ah mean, Ah never knew someone young as you is a God and a Prince! You must take your position very serious."

"Of course I do." Naruto said as a smile appeared on his face. "The Island, the people, the Chao and Animals. I care and love them as if they were my family, and they feel the same as well." The two then heard laughter from above them and looked up to see young children jumping on the giant mushrooms. "Just look at them. Seeing the children's smiling faces as they play with each other. This island is truly a paradise for everyone."

"Ah see." Bunnie smiled at seeing the children play happily. She turned to Naruto with a curious look on her face. "So where are your parents?"

**-Music Stops-**

Naruto didn't say anything. Instead he looked down at the ground and had his hair shadow over his eyes. Bunnie was starting to get really worried that she must've brought up something upsetting to Naruto and wondered if his parents were dead.

"Ah'm sorry Sugah. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, you just don't know." Naruto said as he grit his teeth in anger, making Bunnie question if his parents wasn't dead but instead if something happened between them.

"Did...did something happen between y'all?" Bunnie asked, having a bad feeling in her gut, about what she was about to hear.

Naruto looked at her and he could see the concern in her eyes. He took a deep breath to get rid of the anger he had for his former parents. He nodded his head and started to tell his life to his new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>(Egg Carrier)<strong>

**-Music: Final Egg (Sonic Adventure)-**

Out in the middle of the ocean is the destroyed Egg Carrier. Many worker bots were outside trying to repair the Fortress. Inside the Egg Carrier, at the Captain's room, sat Robotnik in his chair as he glared angrily at the image of Chaos-Naruto on his monitor.

A week after that battle, Robotnik has been planning on how to get rid of the so-called 'Guardian God'. That little brat has ruined everything! First he stopped him in his plans to get the Emeralds and the Island under his control, then he freed all of his Roboticized slaves and turned them back to normal, and finally, he destroyed his precious Egg Carrier and made a fool of himself! He swore to find a way to get the brat under his thumb and have him do his bidding, but after doing some more research on Chaos, he discovered that the God of Destruction looks exactly like Chaos-Naruto!

And that meant that he was actually dealing with Chaos' Successor! Well no matter! Even if that brat is a God he will find a way to kill him! Now the question is...how is he going to locate the Chaos Emeralds? He knows that the Master Emerald is still on Angel Island, but when he sent his spy camera on the island, he discovered that the Seven Emeralds were not with the Master Emerald or anywhere on the island! He then came with a conclusion.

"Naruto Mizukami must've hid the Chaos Emeralds somewhere else." Robotnik thought to himself. "The question is however, where exactly are they?"

**"Dr. Robotnik."** Robotnik turned his head and saw one of his SWATBots next to him.

"What is it?"

"**We believe we know where the Chaos Emeralds are located."** Ths SWATBot said, causing Robotnik's eyes to widen.

"You have!?" The fat scientist grabbed his robot by the shoulders.

**"We believe that the Emeralds are located in a place called 'Special Zone'."** The SWATBot explained, which made Robotnik raise an eyebrow. "**Naruto Mizukami knew of the enemies who would come and take the Emeralds, so he had them locked away into another Zone and we have no way on how to get there."**

"Special Zone you say?" Robotnik had a grin on his face. "I think I just might know how to get there. What is the closest Island ahead of us?"

**"It is one of the Lost Islands known as South Island, 100 KM away, Dr. Robotnik."** SWATBot answered, earning an even more dark and sinister grin from Robotnik.

**-Music: [Event] Dr. Eggman Appears (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

"Hahahahaha! Excellent! Prepare the Badniks and the Capsules! It's time for Emerald Hunting Season and to gather some new slaves!"

"Yes sir." The SWATBot walked away, leaving Robotnik alone in his chambers.

"Soon...very soon Naruto Mizukami. The Emeralds will be in my grasp and I will kill you with their powers." Robotnik swore.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mushroom Hill Zone)<strong>

**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**

Back in Mushroom Hill Zone, Bunnie was hugging Naruto as tears were leaking out of her eyes. Naruto had told everything about his life back in the Leaf Village and how everyone, except for a few, including his family treated him like he was garbage.

Bunnie had never heard of such a sad and horrible story before in her life and she just couldn't but cry for Naruto. She couldn't believe that his family and an entire Village would do such a thing to Naruto! And those spoiled little bitches! How dare they bully Naruto and make him miserable! If she ever meet them one day, she will slap those two with her metallic arm so hard that their teeth will come out! Then there were _them_, his _parents_! They've been helping with the abuse that Naruto suffered throughout his childhood! They also had the nerve to disown him on His birthday! Those people...they didn't deserve to have someone like Naruto as their son! And there was no way in hell she would forgive them!

"Bunnie..." Naruto whispered as he hugged the girl with one arm, which made her tighten the hug she was giving him.

"A...Ah'm so terribly sorry Sugah." Bunnie sobbed. "Ah shouldn't have brought up something like this."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Naruto said softly, making Bunnie shake her head as she looked him in the eyes.

"It's not okay Sugah!" Bunnie exclaimed. "Those people caused you so much pain...they hurt you, lgnored and abandoned you! They don't deserve to have someone as special as you!" She pulled him back into a hug. "If Ah ever see them, Ah'm going to make them pay."

Naruto stared at the girl and felt touched by her words. Even though they known each other for a week, the two became fast friends and she was now one his few precious people. There was still some part of him that felt bad for not saving her in time and causing her limbs to be Roboticized.

But in the end it was somewhat good. Thanks to her metallic arm she was able to lift stuff with just one hand! Not only but she could also jump higher and he was surprised when he discovered that the girl knew Martial Arts. She was however still getting use to her new metal arm and legs, so Naruto suggested that she should train more, which she happily acknowledged. He was also going to teach her Chakra Control, but she kindly declined saying she didn't want too know that kind of stuff, which made him accept her decision.

He could feel a smile slowly form on his face. He slowly hug her in return and closed his eyes in comfort.

"Thank you Bunnie." Naruto whispered.

"No problem Sugah-Naru." Bunnie whispered back.

**-Music Stop-**

Nauto was about to say something else but stopped when he felt something was wrong. His eyes were snapped opened in alarm and he quickly stood up, surprising Bunnie.

"What's wrong?"

"Trouble." Naruto said in a serious tone. "I'll see you later Bunnie."

"Wait Sugah let mah-"

**FLASH!**

Naruto disappeared in a blue flash before Bunnie could finish her sentence.

"Come with you..." Bunnie sighed and felt a smile appear on her face. "Good luck Sugah."

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

Tikal was in her and Naruto's house, cleaning it with the Chao helping her. After the battle with Robotnik on Angel Island, Naruto introduced her to this girl that he saved. She would've said greeted her if not for the fact that Bunnie, wasn't clinging on her fiance's arm.

She was annoyed by the contact and was putting up a 'smile' to ignore it, except that she was covered in a light orange aura. Bunnie noticed it and started to tease Naruto by licking his neck, which made the aura increase and made Naruto scared.

After Bunnie left, Tikal decided that her fiance need to be punished. So she pulled on his cheek really hard and told him that he wasn't going to have her special Ramen for a week, which made the young Water God cry and apologize non-stop. And he still do it when no one was looking...poor bastard.

It was then that when Bunnie and Tikal met again the next day, without Naruto no where seen, Bunnie declared Tikal as her love rival, which she gladly accepted. But, even though they were love rivals they also became best friends really fast.

A sudden flash interrupted Tikal in her thoughts. She and the Chao looked at each other and went outside to see Naruto, with a serious expression on his face, walking up to the Master Emerald. She told the Chao to stay in the house and ran out, walking next to Naruto.

"Naru?"

"There's something happening somewhere." Naruto answered as he and Tikal were in front of the Master Emerald.

Inside the Emerald, it looked like a video. It showed Dr. Robotnik and his robots going on an island. Afterwards, it showed him capturing people and Animals and putting them inside those Capsules, making Naruto and Tikal's eyes widened in shock.

"Dr. Robotnik!" Tikal gasped as Naruto grit his teeth. Soon they heard him talking and he ordering the robots to check the rest of the island for anymore people and put them in the Capsules, while he will look for a way to enter the Special Zone and grab the Chaos Emeralds, shocking Tikal even more and making Naruto glare angrily at him.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. "He knows where the Emeralds are hidden!"

"But how...?"

"Those spy camera I keep finding on the island and destroying them. He must've sent them to look for where the Emeralds are." Naruto said.

"So then where is he?" Tikal asked.

"On South Island." Naruto answered, as wings appeared on his back.

The young Prince knows all about the Lost Islands after reading a couple of books. Apparently Angel Island was a...very large country. However, during Chaos' rampage, he split the country in 3 islands. One is South Island, Westside Island, and finally Angel Island, the one he and everyone else is on. So Naruto made it his mission to find the other islands and make them become part of Angel Island with the help of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Looks like I'll be away for a while." He was about to do a Hand-Sign but stopped when he felt Tikal grab his hand.

"Wait a second. I have something to give you." Tikal said, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"What is-" He was interrupted as Tikal rushed to him and kissed him on his lips, her arms wrapped around his neck and a blush on her face.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, before he slowly closed his eyes and started to kiss her back, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. He could feel Tikal licking his lips, asking him to explore, which he did, and she started to explore his mouth with her tongue. Naruto started to do the same thing and he explore her mouth as well, getting a moan from the girl.

The two of them pulled away, both with blushes on their faces. Tikal smiled, seeing hearts appear around Naruto, as she took a few steps back and giggled.

"Promise that you'll come back to me." Tikal said as Naruto nodded dumbly before he shook his head.

"Promise." Naruto nodded as he did a hand-sign, which made 2 Chaos-Naruto appear. The real one took off in the air.

_"Be careful."_ Tikal thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Super Sonic Racing (Sonic R)-<strong>

Naruto is seen flying across the air at high speed. His eyes were focused on the mission ahead of him as he heads straight to South Island. This will be the first time that he goes to a whole new island and explore a lot of things. But that will come after he defeats Eggman and send his toys away and save the people.

He moved faster and already went past the destroyed Egg Carrier, leaving off a tidal wave, which swallowed the Egg Carrier whole and washed away the robots that were repairing it, causing a smirk to appear on the aqua head's face.

The smirk disappeared however as he narrowed his eyes and could see South Island dead ahead. His wings were spread open as he slowed down and stopped flying, staring down at the island.

**-Music Stops-**

"There it is." Naruto muttered. "Time to scramble Eggman." He closed his eyes and his wings disappeared. He dived all the way down to the ground and could feel the wind hitting his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was close to land, seeing the soft green grass. He did a back flip and landed on the grass.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he stared at the green grass. He then stood up and took a look around before his eyes widen in awe.

"Whoa..." He whispered.

**-Music: Green Hill Zone~White World (Sonic Generations)-**

This Zone is much more peaceful and natural compared to some of the other Zones back on Angel Island. He could see the Zone have sharp hills, green forests and waterfalls on other side of a bright lake. It also include tall palm trees, bright moving flowers, hard pointed bushes and different types of totem poles with several facial expressions, which made Naruto raise a comical eyebrow as if wandering they were alive or not. There are also bright blue uncanny blocks set along the paths. The ground of the zone is covered in green grass and the landmass itself is covered in checkerboard patterns in different shades of brown. There were also loops and there are also several log bridges, which have waterfalls below them, stretching over gaps on the paths.

"This must be Green Hill Zone..." Naruto said, taking in the sights and smiling. "This Zone is really beautiful and so peaceful." He heard something buzzing above him. He looked up and saw it was a Buzz Bomber.

It seemed to have spotted him and it frowned, aiming it's stinger at him, making Naruto raise an eyebrow in amusement. The Buzz Bomber then fired a laser at Naruto, but he only tilt his head to the side and the laser hit the grass.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked the Badnik as it only sweat dropped. He shook his head and sliced the Badnik in half, destroying it and releasing a small Animal, which was a piglet.

Naruto watched as the piglet waved to him and left, leaving the Prince to smile at seeing it free. The smiled turned into a frown as Naruto saw other Badniks, making him crack his neck and knuckles.

"It's butt-kicking time!"

**-Music: Green Hill Zone~Modern (Sonic Generations)-**

Naruto then started to run fast, crossing over a bridge and see two Choppers flying out of the wated and across the bridge slowly. Naruto kicked them on the bridge, destroying them and releasing the Animals as they ran away. He crossed over the bridge and back to land. He saw Moto Bug in front of him and they seem to notice him as they charged at him.

Naruto grinned at them as he grabbed the two of them, while still running, and held onto them. There was a Crabmeat ahead of him and he threw a Moto Bug at it, destroying both of them at fhe same time. He saw a yellow spring and jumped on it as it pushed him high in the air. A Buz Bomber was below him and he threw the last Moto Bug at it.

He landed and dashed forward seeing that there was a large loop. He ran faster and faster, which made him look like a blur. Naruto grinned in excitement as he started to go up the loop, but he didn't slow down and kept moving till he made it over the other side. "YEAH!" He cheered as he jumped over a rock.

The Water God looked to the wall and saw a Newtron appearing before he passed it and it exploded. Naruto a whole bunch of Badniks ahead along with a water fall beside them, making him grin.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto moved his hand to the water fall and swiped it to the side. The Badniks looked to their left and saw a giant claw made of water come out and destroyed them. Naruto smirked at his work and jumped on another spring. He looked and saw he was heading towards another spring so he flipped and land his feet on it. The spring bounced Naruto to the next one and that spring landed him on the ground as he ran forward.

Naruto stopped for a few as he looked at a floating Gold Ring. "What the heck?" He was confused as hell and took a look around, noticing that Green Hill Zone is full of'em! "How the hell did I not notice this!?" He reached to touch one and when he did it disappeared and it made a sound.

Naruto didn't know why that happened but for some reason he could feel that the ring was inside his body and was important. In fact, he remembered reading something about South Island being filled with Gold Rings in every Zone. He also read that if someone collects 50 Rings then something was suppose to happen. So he decided to just collect the rings and find out what would happen. He a had job to do and that job is stopping Dr. Egg Face's schemes. So he went ahead and collected every ring while ignoring the sounds it made. While doing so he ran to a bunch of Badniks, destroying them and setting the Animals free. He soon found himself inside a cave and he could see grind rails ahead. He jumped up in the air and a surf board made of dense water appeared under his feet.

The board landed on the rail and it began to ride on the rail as sparks are seen flying from the board. The board traveled down and kept going straight before it went straight again. Naruto heard something move in the ocean below. He looked behind him and saw a GIANT Chopper appear chasing him and destroying the rails behind Naruto.

"That's a big one!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked forth again and the rail was going all the way up. "Bring it on big guy!" The board went up and the giant Chopper followed up before falling back to the ocean. He could sunlight and the no more rails.

When Naruto was out of the cave and into the air, his water board disappeared. He looked down and saw the giant Chopper splash out of the water, it's mouth wide open ready to take eat Naruto whole. However, the aqua head grinned and dived into the Chopper's mouth causing it's eyes to widened comically. In the next second, Naruto jumped out of the Chopper's mouth, breaking the teeth in the process, with a whole bunch of Animals in his arms. The giant Chopper then exploded to bits in the sky and Naruto landed on the ground and ran down a ramp. He stopped and looked down at the Animals, smiling at them.

"Are you okay little guys?" He asked them. The Animals smiled up at him and nodded their heads. They all hugged him and ran off. He looked and saw there was a gap. He walked to the edge of a cliff and looked down, seeing spikes below them. He ran and jumped on a moving platform, before jumping off and landing on top of a small loop.

Naruto then saw something that made him sweat drop in disbelief. It was a sign post that had the picture of Eggman on it. "Is he for real?" He jumped off the loop and walked to the post staring at him. A vein appeared on his head as he took the post out of the ground and threw it in the ocean. "Fat Bastard got nerve doing something like that."

Naruto looked in the sky and speak of the devil...Robotnok was in his Egg Mobile probably looking for a way to get to the Special Zone and he could see the annoyed look on his face, making the Guardian God grin. Looks like he can't find a way to enter the Special Zone. The Star Post here are different then from the ones on Angel Island and they can't be used to enter the Special Zone. What a dumbass! He went into the ocean and silently went up to him.

"Where the hell is it!?" Robotnik demanded. "The entrance to the Special Zone should be around here somewhere! So why can't I find it!?" He was unaware that a certain someone was behind him.

In fact, the same someone turned to the readers and waved to them while eye smiling.

Robotnik was about to blow a gasket at not finding the entrance and was about to say more but felt someone tap his shoulder. Just when he turned around a fist met his face. He crashed into the ground while in his Egg Mobile.

**"What's up Eggman?"**

Robotnik's eyes widened in shock and anger. He looked up and saw Chaos-Naruto was standing in front of him, arms crossed. "Naruto!" He exclaimed as he moved his Egg Mobile back to the sky and glared down at the Water God.

**"I know why you're here Eggman."** Chaos-Naruto stated. **"You're trying to find a way to enter the Special Zone and take the Chaos Emeralds. Sorry but I can't let that happen."**

"We'll see about that Brat!" Robotnik exclaimed. "And for the last time, my name...is. DR. ROBOTNIK!" He pushed a button in his Egg Mobile. The bottom hatched opened up and a giant Wrecking Ball came out.

**-Music: Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

Robotnik moved his Egg Mobile to Chaos-Naruto and watched as the giant ball started to swing back then forth before it moved at Naruto. The water creature jumped out of the way as it slammed to the ground, causing a crater to be formed. Robotnik moved again causing the ball to follow it's movements and continied to attack Chaos-Naruto.

The young Prince couldn't help bit shake his head at the Doctor's attempt to attack him. He seriously thinks that a giant Wrecking Ball can kill him? He jumped to a floating platform to dodge the ball. He pulled his fist back and charged at the Egg Mobile, punching it and causing it to spin around.

"Little Brat!" Robotnik pushed a button again and two more Wrecking Balls came out, making Chaos-Naruto raise a brow in amusement as he chuckled.

Robotnik gave a battle cry as he charged at Chaos-Naruto and began to attack him. He ended up becoming angry as the Water God just dodged and jumped away from the balls. Hell, he even saw the kid yawn. He _yawns_ at him!? How dare he!

"Okay I'm bored." Chaos-Naruto said as he raised his arm up amd stopped a ball from hitting him. He then grabbed a chain and pulled on it, breaking one of the balls off the Egg Mobile.

"What!?" Robotnik exclaimed as Chaos-Naruto started to spin the ball.

**"Here's your ball back!"** Chaos-Naruto threw the Wrecking Ball at the Egg Mobile, landing a dorect hit. He grabbed the other two balls chains and pulled them off the Egg Mobile. He slammed one to Robotnik's left side and the other to his right, damaging the Egg Mobile. He dropped the two Wrecking Balls.

"Why you-!" Robotnik was cut off as Chaos-Naruto kicked one of his Wrecking Balls really hard and it his Egg Mobile in the center.

Chaos-Naruto watched as the Egg Mobile was causing small explosions before a large one erupted from it and it was sent flying as Robotnik's cries can be heard.

**-Music: Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

**"Hmph."** Chaos-Naruto returned to normal, showing a grin was formed on his face. He heard some noises and turned to it, seeing a large Capsule. The cries were the people and Animals that were inside the Capsule.

Naruto ran to it and jumped to the top of it, pushing a large button down, and causing the Capsule to explode open. Naruto looked down and saw people and the little Animals leave the Capsules, all of them cheering in happiness.

"Hooray!" A little girl cheered as she jumped out. "We're free Cheese!"

"Chao!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the little blue creature. "Chao?" He hung on top of the Capsule upside down and was face to face with a normal looking Chao, that had a red bow tie.

Next to it was a little 4 year old girl. She has long cream colored hair with bangs framing her face and the tips being orange colored. She wore a orange sundress with a blue bow on it and wore orange yellow sneakers. She has caramel eyes.

"Oh!" The little girl gasped in shock. "Are you the one who saved us Mr?"

"Yup!" Naruto jumped off the Capsule and turned to the little girl and Chao.

"Chao Chao!" The Chao went to Naruto and hugged his head, causing Naruto to laugh.

"Hi there little buddy." Naruto stroke it's head causing a heart to appear above it.

"Aww, he likes you." The little girl said causing Naruto to nod.

"Sure does. By the way, I'm Naruto Mizukami. What's your name little one?"

"My name is Cream sir." Cream introduced herself as she bowed to him. "Thank you for saving us."

"Well," Naruto started with a warm smile, "Aren't you such a sweet little girl?" He turned to the Chao. "And your Chao friend looks to be very well raised. You've even put a little bow tie on him so that you could tell him apart, how neat. What's the little guy's name?"

Cream blushed a heavenly pink at the 'sweet little girl' comment before regaining her composure. "His name is Cheese, Mr. Naruto sir,"

"Just call me Naruto, Cream." Naruto smiled at the young girl's sweet innocence. "And Cheese huh? That's a really nice name. I also like your bow tie."

"Chao!" Cheese cheered as he hug Naruto once more causing the Prince and young child to laugh.

"Now Cream." Naruto spoke up. "I think it's time I took you to your parents. Where are they?"

Cream looked down sadly and had tears gather in the corner of her eyes. "I don't know. That mean man attacked our home and took my Mama somewhere else, leaving me inside that Capsule."

"...What about your father?"

"I don't have a father. He died when I was really little. It's just me and Mama."

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as his Killing Intent was leaking in the air. Eggman attacked her home and had the balls to separate a child from her parent! Even though her father died, Cream still has her mother and she's the only thing Cream has left! He is so going to have a_ talk_ with Eggman when he finds him. Cream's mother better be alive cause if she isn't then he's going to tak Eggman and rip his...

"U-Um...Naruto?" Cream stuttered, getting Naruto's attention as his K.I disappeared. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Naruto smiled as he rubbed the girl's head, getting an adorable pout from her. He went to her eye level. "And don't worry Cream, I'll go find your mother and bring her to you."

"You will!?" Cream asked in happiness.

Naruto nodded and held his pinky out to her. "I promise." Cream held her pinky out and they did a pinky promise. He stood back up and did a Hand-Sign. **"Water Clone Jutsu!"**

Cream gasped in awe as water leaked out of Naruto and two more of him appeared on both his sides. "Wow~...there's three Narutos."

Naruto chuckled at the girl's reaction before he turned to one of his clones, serious look on his face. "You, go check the rest of the Green Hill Zone for any Badniks and destroy them." It nodded it's head as it ran to the ocean and dived in it. "And you, take Cream and Cheese back to Angel Island and give them to Tikal." There was no way in hell Naruto was going to leave a little girl and her Chao by themselves.

"On it Boss." The second clone nodded as it picked Cream up and Cheese flew on top of his head.

Cream stared at the clone and started to poke it's cheek. "Are you real?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah I'm real." The Clone chuckled as they disappeared in a blue flash.

The original Naruto ran forward to get to the next Zone but stopped when he saw he felt he was glowing bright yellow. He looked around and saw the 50 Rings he gathered surround him. They then went above him and watfhed in awe as they seem to combine. They sounds that they made echo and a bright light erupted from them, making Naruto cover his eyes. When the light vanished, Naruto uncovered his eyes and saw a Giant Ring appear above. His eyes widened in shock but soon face palmed in realization.

"I can't believe I forgot about that. The only way to enter the Special Zone here on South Island was to collect the 50 Gold Rings scattered all over the place. And when the Rings are gathered at the end of the Zone, they form a Giant Ring. And that Giant Ring is the entrance to South Island's version of the Special Zone." Naruto explained. "How the hell could I forget that?"

He shook his head. "That comes later, right now I have to get the Emeralds." He jumped up and entered the Giant Ring as it disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>(Special Zone)<strong>

**FLASH!**

**-Music: Special Stage (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

Naruto appeared in a white flash and was floating. He looked around seeing that he was inside a mystical and colorful dimension, where everything keeps rotating around 360 degrees all the time, the sky, well everything in the background features floating bird models with clouds and changes to floating fish models with large bubbles. He noticed that this Special Zone was some sort of maze with the tunnels and everything.

"Oh yeah." Naruto started. "This place is way different from the one back home." He sighed as his wings appeared on his back. "As much I love a good maze, I really don't have the time." He flapped his wings and started to float. He can sense that two Chaos Emeralds were here in different directions. So with a Hand Sign.

**POOF!**

His Shadow Clone appears. The two spread out to look for the Emeralds. While they were flying to the destination of the Emeralds both Naruto could see this Special Zone was indeed a maze. It had bumpers, some Gold Rings were inside, and was still amazed at how the Zone, or maze, kept rotating.

The Original was getting closer to the Emerald and saw something in the distance. It looked like multi colored diamonds surrounding something and it was rotating like the Zone. When he flew to it he could feel the Chaos Emerald's energy coming from inside the diamond blocks.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way." Naruto said as he held his hand out. The **Rasengan** appeared in his hand and water started to swirl around it. When it did, the water covered the **Rasengan** and in an instant it changed.

The **Rasengan** changed into a dense moving water as it spun really fast. Inside of it, it looked like there was a small spiriling vortex.

**"Water Style: Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled out as he flew to the blocks and slammed his Rasengan to them.

As the technique made contact, the blocks started to change colors. Naruto moved forward ajd continue to push his arm some more. He gave a battle cry as the **Rasengan** then exploded in a splash of water, and casuing half of the blocks to disappear.

Naruto looked inside and could see the blue Chaos Emerald inside. He went and grabbed it. "Bingo!" He cheered.

"Hey Boss!"

Naruto turned around and saw his clone flying to him. And in it's hand was a red Chaos Emerald. "One Chaos Emerald!" The clone handed the Emerald to Naruto.

"Good job." Naruto smiled as the Clone nodded and dispelled itself. He flew upwards with a grin and saw a Giant Ring appear.

"On to the next Zone!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will have Naruto travel to Marble Zone and Spring Yard Zone. There will also be flashback moments of NarutoTikal.**

**On Saturday, the rest of stories Naruto the Dark included will be uploaded. Also I have a story challenge in mind but I won't reveal it yet.**


	6. Marble and Spring Yard Zones

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

Tikal is seen playing with a couple of baby Chao and a Hero Chao. Two of Naruto's Clones stood in front of the Master Emerald arms crossed as if they're waiting for something or someone to come and take it.

**FLASH**!

Tikal, the Chao, and Clones looked up and saw Naruto (?) appear holding a small girl and a Chao with a red tie. They watched as the girl looked around, before looking down at the Chao and a bright smile appeared on her face.

**-Music: Chao Garden (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

"Chao!" The girl jumped off of Naruto's (?) arms ran to the Chao, with Cheese flying right beside her an equal smile on his face.

Tikal blinked and looked up at Naruto (?). She stood up and walked to him raising a brow. "Are you a...clone?"

"Yeah." The Clone nodded. "Boss told me to send Cream and Cheese over to you while he's doing things over at South Island. "Oh, and Cream is the girl and Cheese is the Chao."

Tikal nodded her head in understanding. What Naruto, the real one, did was right. There was no way a sweet innocent child and Chao should be in the middle of battles.

The clone was about to leave but a thought came up. "Oh yeah!" He looks at Cream. "Cream, I forgot to ask you what your mother's name is."

"Oh!" Cream gasped. "Your right. Well, her name is Vanilla."

The clone nodded before it disappeared in a poof of smoke, surprising Cream and Cheese. The two turned their heads to look at an older girl, who looked to be around Naruto's age. They walked up to her and bowed to her, surprising the girl.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Cream and this is my special Chao friend Cheese." Cream introduced herself and her little Chao. "It's nice to meet you."

_"Oh my, what a polite little girl."_ Tikal thought. She then bowed to them as well. "It's nice to meet you Cream and Cheese. My name's Tikal."

Cream nodded and stared at the older girl before she looked around. "Um, Miss Tikal where are we?"

Tikal smiled at the young girl. "You don't have to call me 'Miss' Cream, Tikal is just fine. And as for your question, you two are on Angel Island."

"Angel...Island?" Cream tilt her head to the side in cute way.

Tikal put a hand to her mouth to stop the giggling that erupted from her mouth. This girl was just so adorable. She picked her up in her arms and sat down on the grass. "Well I guess I should tell you a story. Would you like that?"

"I love stories!" Cream said happily.

"Chao Chao." Cheese nodded as more Chao appeared surrounding the two.

"It all started like this..."

* * *

><p><strong>(South Island)<strong>

"Sheesh!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking his head. "It's like I'm close to a vocalno in this Zone."

**-Music: Marble Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

After leaving the Special Zone, Naruto found himself in Marble Zone. When he was above ground, there were ancient marble buildings along columns and statues everywhere. They also had grass growing over them. And Naruto didn't know why but he could've sworn he saw UFOs in the sky. While above he managed to grab a few rings.

Right now, Naruto is underground and it's filled with magma flows, lava pools, platforms that burn once Naruto steps on them but there are other obstacles including moving platforms and spiked weights.

Of course Naruto was able to get through all that in no time amd managed to grab some rings there as well. There were Badniks in this Zone as well, but unlike Green Hill Zone, these guys were different. He destroyed them and set them all free, when he was above ground. But since he's underground now, he always grabs the Animals after he destroys and take them with him so he can set them free above, which was successful when he first got out.

Now here he is again, back underground and flying across a pool of lava once more. He looked straight ahead and saw lava falling from above before it stopped. He flew faster and went past it before it could drop the lava from the ceiling again. He landed on a platform and ran straight ahead. He grabbed a bunch of rings he could see and destroyed a Caterkiller. He heard something fall from above him and looked up to see it was one of the weighted spikes falling from the ceiling. It then moved back up slowly.

Naruto shook his head and flew up, dodging the falling spikes in the meantime and destroying the bat like Badniks. He made it above ground again, sighing happily.

"Still though," Naruto started. "What's up with the magma here?" He ran forward going up a hill and jumping to a moving up and down platform while avoiding a flying fire ball from the magma.

He jumped again, landing on the other side and ran ahead, going past the ancient buildings. His head perked up as he saw another one of those sign-post with Eggman's picture on it. A vein appeared on his head as he stopped in front of the sign, picked it up and threw it in the magma.

"What the hell is up with this guy and marking places as his territory!" Naruto exclaimed. He moved ahead again, this time seeing Badniks coming his way. He went past them and they exploded, releasing the Animals.

Naruto continued to run, while also grabbing a few rings. He heard something in the distance and looked to see it was Robotnik in his Egg Mobile but there was something different about it. It is equipped with a device that seems to drop something from the underside.

"Robotnik!" Naruto called out, running beside the Egg Mobile and getting the Mad Scientists attention.

"Naruto!" Robotnik cursed.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to leave the South Island alone and go back to where ever the hell you came from!" Naruto exclaimed as he transformed into Chaos-Naruto.

"Never! The Chaos Emeralds will become mine!" Robotnik flew just above Chaos-Naruto's head, making him look up to what he was doing.

**-Music: Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

The Water God got his answer as fire balls came out of the strange hole. Chaos-Naruto side stepped to the left, avoiding getting hit by the fire ball. But Robotnik wasn't done yet! He followed after Naruto's movements and continued to launch fire balls after fire balls to Chaos-Naruto but he always kept side stepping from left to right.

"What's wrong Water God?" Robotnik mocked. "Scared of getting touched by fire?"

Chaos-Naruto velt a large vein appear on his head as Robotnik mocked him. He saw a line of pillers and started to jump on them, while Egg Head continued to launch his fire balls at him. Chaos-Naruto jumped to the last piller and he did a back flip so high that he stood on the Egg Mobile.

"What!" Robotnik exclaimed as he turned around but only to end up getting stomped on his head, as the Prince jumped off of him and landed on the ground.

**"Time to step it up."** Chaos-Naruto as the red Chaos Emerald apeared in his right hand. The Emerald was then slowly absorbed into it and a flash of red light erupted from him.

Robotnik turned his head just in time to see the red light and he gasped once it disappeared. Chaos-Naruto stood even taller than he was before. Inside his water body, there was now a line of 'bones' that travel down his right arm into his hand, where an Emerald is located. The arm is now bulkier.

Robotnik looked at what was inside Chaos-Naruto's hand and a shocked look appeared on his face. "That's a Chaos Emerald!" He screamed in disbelief. How...how the hell did this Brat get an Emerald before him!?

**"That's right."** Chaos-Naruto stared at his now bulkier right arm and flexed a muscle in it.** "I call this form Chaos-Naruto 1. And guess what Egg Head? I'm going to take you down with it's power!"**

Robotnik yelled as he launched fire balls at the Water God, who stood still and raised his right arm up. The fire balls richochet off the arm ans was sent flying back to the Egg Mobile, landing a hit on it and moving it a little backwards. Chaos-Naruto 1 then jumped slamming his right hand underneath the Egg Mobile causing a very dent to appear under it and damaging the fire hole.

The evolved Water God then grabbed it and starts to spin around fast, getting a scream from Robotnik. He let go of it as it kept spinning in the air. He flew to it, pulling his bulky fist back, and slammed into the Egg Mobile causing a large dent and sending it flying away into the sky as Robotnik's screams of rage are heard.

**-Music: Can you feel the Sunshine? (Sonic R)-**

Chaos-Naruto 1 stared at where Robotnik flew off. He slowly changed back to normal and the Chaos Emerald he absorbed was out and circling around him before it went to him and disappeared.

Naruto looked around and spotted the Capsule like the one from Green Hill Zone. He walked up to it and jumped on the button, which made small explosions heard and releasing the captured Animals and people as they cheered in happiness.

"Excuse me!" Naruto called out, getting their attention. "Is there a woman name Vanilla here and she's missing her daughter?"

Everyone looked at the young man who saved them before they shook their heads causing Naruto to sigh.

_"I see. She's somewhere else."_ He looked down at everyone. "Okay, now that you're all free, you can return to your homes and watch out for the magma in this Zone." He turned around.

"Wait!" Someone called out. "Who are you?"

"It's Naruto." Naruto turned around and smiled. "Naruto Mizukami, Guardian God and Prince of Angel Island." He ran off, leaving a shocked crowd of people while the children waved goodbye to their Savior.

Rings came out of Naruto's body and gathered to form a Giant Ring in the sky. He jumped up and entered it as it disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

**-Music: Hero Garden (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

"Wow, did Naruto really do all that?" Cream asked.

Right now, Cream and Cheese were sitting on Tikal's lap, listening to the stories about Naruto and all the things he's done on Angel Island. The Chao were surrounding them, also listening to the stories as well.

"Yes, Naruto really did all those things." Tikal answered. "It's thanks to him that Angel Island has been so peaceful. He saved us all from the dark times of war and brought us to a time of peace. Naruto..." She smiled and blushed, thinking about the Prince as he smiled at her. "He's someone you can always count on."

Cream looked up at her new big sister and could see the blush that was on her face. The way she spoke of Naruto, it almost sound as if she was...

"Do you love Naruto?"

Tikal blushed even more, but still kept her smile on her face. "Yes." She confessed. "I love Naruto very much."

"Really?!" Am excited Cream asked. "Do you have a story about when you confessed to him?"

"As a matter of fact...I do." Tikal spoke up. "I still remember the day I confessed my feelings to him..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 1 Year Ago<strong>

**-Music: Frozen Factory~Zone 2 (Sonic Lost World)-**

It's the month of December. Today is December 24. Which meant it was Christmas Eve and tomorrow would be Christmas Day.

Christmas is a time where family and friends would come together, giving each other gifts and most of all, spending time with each other.

During Naruto's young days he never had a Christmas ever because of his former family and their neglect to him. He still celebrates it, with his friends families and the Sarutobi Clan. But he always wanted to celebrate it with his family, but they never even looked at him to say 'Merry Christmas' to him and only to his sisters, while they just made faces at him, hurting him even more.

And now that he's been living on Angel Island and away from those people, he's been having lots of happy Christmas memories here, with Tikal, the Chao, the people, everybody. They all became his family and he's had the best Chritmas ever.

In the Ice Cap Zone, 10 year olds Naruto and Tikal were walking in the snow. Due to the cold weather here, Tikal was wearing a peach colored coat with a green scarf and matching mittens. She also wore green boots. On her head was a Santa Claus hat.

Naruto wore a red sleeveless Santa Claus jacket and the hat. The jacket was opened, showing his nice abs. He also wore red pants.

Naruto sighed happily. He took a look around Ice Cap Zone, seeing all the tress have decorations on them and the falling snow flakes. It was dark and it there was a full moon in the sky.

"You just got to love the holidays." Naruto said as Tikal nodded. "So, where are we going?"

Earlier, Tikal said that she had something important to say to him. She brought him here and was taking him to some place that was a secret.

Tikal herself was nervous. This was it. The moment she was waiting for these past 2 years. This would be the day she confess her feelings to the boy that she loves deeply! There was no way she was going to mess this up! She had to tell him!

Tikal giggled. "I can't tell you yet Naru. It's a secret~"

"Mou~" Naruto whined. "Come on, I can keep a secret!" That just caused Tikal to giggle once more.

The two continued to walk until Tikal told Naruto to close his eyes. When he did, she grabbed his hand and continued to walk as they turned a direction. They walked for a few minutes but soon stopped.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and they widened in shock from what he saw.

**-Music: You're My Hero (Sonic 3D Blast)-**

There was a giant tree in the middle of the clearing with lots of christmas decorations on it. There was also a row of red ribbons with golden bells on them hanging on poles and they led to the giant christmas tree. All in all, this place looks beautiful.

"This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, looking around in awe. "Tikal...did you?"

"Yes." Tikal blushed and looked down. "I did this." She grabbed Naruto's hand walked down to the tree.

Naruto noticed that as they walked down the lane, there were lights starting to come on the poles. They were now under the tree staring at it. Tikal then turned to Naruto and made him turn to her as she grabbed both of his hands into her own.

"Tikal?" Naruto spoke up and felt himself blush as he stared into the beautiful eyes of his crush with her doing the same thing. He nervously swallowed his spit down. "Um...is there something you wanted...to...um...tell me?"

"Yeah, there is." Tikal took a deep breath and looked deep into Naruto's green eyes. "When I first met you two years ago, I started to have these strange feelings in my chest. Feelings that I didn't know about yet. After what that..._man_ had revealed to me later, I was just..." She looked down sadly. "I was just so broken inside that I couldn't help but end the pain of being betrayed by taking my own life."

"Tikal..." Naruto whispered.

"But then you came." Tikal smiled up at him. "You helped me out of my broken state and always tried to help me smile and get over the pain. And it worked! You and the Chao became my new family. There's no more War on the Island because of you. No more fighting, violence, and death! You gave us all years of peace."

Tikal walked to him till she was close to his face. She then brought his hands to her chest, making him blush deeply. "After you declared peace on the island, I realized what the feeling in my chest was...I fell in love with you Naruto."

**-Music: Could it Be (By: Christy Carlson Romano)-**

Naruto was shocked by her declaration and felt himself loss of words as she continued.

"As the years passed, I fell more and more in love with you ever since." Tikal looked at him lovingly. "You're strong, determined, and always there for us when we needed you. Not only that but your kind, gentle, sweet, and you're also really funny. You also gave me courage and taught me how to use Chakra, which none of us known we had!"

"Tikal..." Naruto felt touched by his crush's speech and how she felt about. He was so happy that she felt the same way for him! He could feel his heart beat faster and faster and his entire body turn red. But then a thought appeared in his head and he looked down with a sad frown on his face, he was about to speak but she beat him to it.

"I know what you're going to say Naruto." Tikal spoke up. "When you told me about your life in the Leaf Village, that was the most saddest and horrible thing I've ever heard in my life. You been through so much pain and suffering by those people and I...I just didn't want you to go through all that again! I didn't want you to feel so lonely. So I wanted to be by your side and never leave you."

Tikal put a hand on Naruto's cheek, seeing a lone tear fell from his eye and wiped it away. "What I'm trying to say is...I love you Naruto Mizukami." She came to his face and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Naruto's eyes were widened as the girl he loves gave him a kiss. His very first kiss! He couldn't but enjoy the softness of her lips on his. He truly felt that this was the best Christmas present he ever had in his entire life and it made him warm and fuzzy inside. The Prince of Angel Island slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes, and kissed her back as she had her arms around his neck.

The two slowly pulled away, foreheads touching each other. The two then opened their eyes, staring at each other lovingly. They noticed that the tree was glowing brightly behind them and that snow white Chao were there watching them with bright smiles on their faces. The two looked smiled sheepishly before looking up at the sky, staring at the moon all the while holding hands.

**-Music fades out-**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Cream whispered in awe as she stared at her big sister. "That's the most romantic story I've ever heard."<p>

"Yes it is." Tikal nodded as she stared at the sky. "It was the best Christmas ever."

Cream and Cheese looked at each other before smiling happily as they and the other Chao looked to the sky, wishing Naruto good luck.

* * *

><p><strong>(South Island)<strong>

Naruto has just got out of the Special Zone from Marble Zone. There was now two more Chaos Emeralds in his hands; A yellow one and green one.

The Emeralds diappeared into his body and Naruto got a good look at the new Zone...and it made him blink in surprise.

**-Music: Spring Yard Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

This Zone...looks like a city mixed with an amusement park. There was so many springs and bumpers, resembling a pinball machine. The bumpers were floating in mid air.

"This must be Spring Yard Zone." Naruto said, lookng around some more. He walks to an egde and looks down seeing a bunch of springs below. He smirked excitedly as he jumped off the cliff and fell all the way down.

He did a few tricks before his feet landed on one of the springs and it bounced him all the way up. He could see that there were Gold Rings floating in the air and some of the bumpers. He grabbed a few rings before his back touched a bumper and it pushed him into another bumper. That bumper pushed Naruto all the way in the air, making him grab more rings. He then fell straight down back to the springs, landing on one and he jumped way higher than before and grabbed an edge from cliff. He climbed up and ran ahead to continue his journey.

Naruto could see that there was new kinds of Badniks here in this Zone as well. He destroyed those hunk of junks and released the captured Animals from their prison. He grabbed a couple of rings and dodged an incoming large spiky ball. He sighed in relief and could see moving crates just ahead. He was about to go to them but found himself hitting a bumper and his eyes widened comically.

The bumper bounced him into another one that was in the air, before it repeated the same action with the other bumpers. The Prince found himself crying comically as he bounced from bumper to bumper, all the while grabbing some rings.

He found himself landing on the ground, only now he was crying tears of joy. "Oh thank you God!" He heard something moving ahead and jumped out of the way from an incoming Badnik. He grabbed the Badnik and threw it to a wall, destroying it.

He dashed forward to continue his quest. He destroyed the Badniks that were in his way and grabbed the rings. He saw the flying spiky balls and they were moving between a floating platform. Naruto dodged one of the spiky balls and landed on the floating platform before dodging the next spiky ball and went to the other side.

Naruto saw a spring and jumped on it as it sent him flying high, getting the rings. He cried in despair as he saw a bumper. His feet touched the top of it and it bounced him up a few before he went to the ground. He blinked as he looked at the bumper and looked at the readers before he shrugged his shoulders. He took a step to run but stopped.

"COME ON HERE!" Naruto yelled as he picked a sign-post of Robotnik up and he threw all the way to the sky. "I swear if I see one more of those damn...!" He sighed once more and shook his head. He took a look around and didn't see Robotnik anywhere. "Heh. He's probably in the next Zone."

He looked and saw a Capsule. Doing his thing, he jumped up on the button and caused small explosions to be heard. With it destroyed, it released everyone from inside, including the Animals.

"Excuse me," Naruto called out, getting their attention. "Is there a Ms. Vanilla here?"

Like before, everyone shook their heads, causing Naruto to sigh.

"Thanks anyway." Naruto jumped off the Capsule and ran ahead. The Rings came together and formed the Giant Ring above and jumped in it, heading to the Special Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Have a very Merry Christmas today everyone! And enjoy your new chapter present! :)<strong>


	7. Labyrinth and Star Light Zones

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Labyrinth Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-<strong>

A giant Gold Ring appeared and out of it came Naruto Mizukami, and in both his hand was a cyan Chaos Emeralds. The young Water God looked down at the Emerald and watched as it disappeared.

"5 down, 2 more to go." Naruto said to himself. "Hmm..." He mused looking around. "So this is the Labyrinth Zone."

Labyrinth Zone looks like a ruin-like maze partially submerged in water, containing the decaying remnants of an ancient civilization. It features many spikes, spears and water-driven contraptions. From the looks of it, this Zone looks like it's inside a mountain range on South Island.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "Finally, a Zone where there's water!" He walked to an edge, seeing that there was a water there. When he looked down closely, he could that there were Badniks there which meant one thing...

"Eggman was here." Naruto muttered to himself. Looks like Fat Ass kidnapped some of the Sea Animals and put them in the Badniks. "Don't worry little guys, I'll save you." He jumped in the water, causing a splash to be heard.

As he was below the water, a bright blue light covered Naruto's lower body. The legs came together and started to grow longer as they turned into a dolphin tail. The glowing disappeared and it showed Naruto had turned into a merman. His lower body was aqua blue made of dense water with the tail having green on it. He had glowing green spiky fins on both his sides and a small pair of wings on his back.

Naruto looked below and saw he attracted some attention from the Badniks. A feral grin appeared on his face as he dashed to them and they did the same. All of a sudden, two green sharp scythe came out of Naruto's forearms and he sliced through the Badniks, destroying them and releasing the Sea Animals.

The former blonde grinned and went fourth to go and explore the rest of the Labyrinth Zone under water in his merman form. He saw that there were Gold Rings in the water as well, so he went and grabbed those while taking out the Badniks. He then noticed that there was land just above. He swam all the way up.

**SPLASH!**

Naruto got out of the water and was currently in the air. He did a flip and his lower half returned back to normal with his white pants still on. He landed on the ground, taking his time to look around. The green spikes were still on his forearms.

"This place must be reaaally ancient to look like this." Naruto commented. He looked up to see there were a bunch of purple and green crystals. "Cool, crystals."

Naruto looked ahead at the path before him and saw that there were a line of sharp drills sticking out from the ground. His eyes were half-lidded as he shook his head. "Stupid Badniks." He ran to go to the Badniks and when he was close enough, they jumped out of the ground and went to attack.

But Naruto already saw that coming from a mile away. So he grabbed one, flipping it so the drill was pointing to the others and threw it at them so fast no one could even see it. The explosions were heard and the Animals were free.

Naruto grinned at his work and then ran ahead to go and find Robotnik and the Capsule where the innocents were in. The Water God grabbed a bunch of rings and continued on to attack the remaining Badniks that were still in the Zone. He also went back under water shifting into his merman form and swam so that he could get to the other side. He collected the Gold Rings that were below and destroyed the water Badniks that came at him. He dodged a couple of the spikes. He heard something flying above the survice, making him look up and narrow his eyes, seeing that it was Egg Face in his Mobile. He quickly swam upwards and the scythe on his forearms extended.

**SPLASH!**

"EGGMAN!" Naruto roared as he was right behind the Egg Mobile. He swung his forearm to the side and sliced his head clean off. The Egg Mobile was sent crashing to the ground and Robotnik's headless body came out.

**-Music Stops-**

Naruto landed next to the body and his eyes were narrowed seeing that there were sparks coming out. "A robot." He walked closer to the robot and began to look it over.

**BOING!**

Naruto's head moved to the stomach area and saw what looked like a big head version of Robotnik, attached to a spring, suddenly popped out and it was laughing at him. Naruto glared angrily at it.

"So it was a fake." Naruto muttered. "But then where's the real one?"

**"Naruto Mizukami..." **

Naruto turned his head to the robot as he heard that voice. "Robotnik..." He growled. "Where are you hiding coward!"

**"That doesn't concern you boy."** Robotnik chuckled. **"But since you're curious, I'm currently inside my base of operations on the island and I'm waiting for you as we speak."**

"Is that right?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. He knew what this was and it was a trap. Now that Fat Ass knows that he has the Chaos Emeralds, he was trying to bait him to come to his base so that way, he'll take the Emeralds from him.

**"That's right. And I'm not the only who's waiting for you..."** Robotnik stated. **"I do believe that you're looking for a...Miss Vanilla correct?"**

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief and anger. Vanilla...Cream's mother...Robotnik has Cream's mother! That Bastard!

"What have you done to her!" Naruto demanded as his teeth turned sharp and green and his eyes had slits in them.

Robotnik laughed evilly. "Nothing...yet. If you want to save her, then come and get her." He then continued his evil laughter.

Naruto roared and back-handed the small head off of the spring. He then picked up the fake Robotnik's legs and slammed it down on the ground hard, breaking it into pieces. Naruto glared angrily at it before he shook his head and sighed.

"It's obviously a trap, seeing how he going to use her as bait. He probably even preparing some sort of machine so that way it'll absorb the Emeralds out of me." Naruto grinned. "Alright, I'll play your game Egg Head."

He ran forward and took the sign post off the ground, throwing it somewhere. He can see that a Capsule was there. He jumped on the button, destroying it and releasing the captives. He went ahead and felt the Gold Rings leave out of him and form the Giant Gold Ring.

"Don't worry Ms. Vanilla. I'm on my way." Naruto jumped inside the portal and it disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**(The Hidden Leaf Village)**

At the Academy in the Leaf Village, Hinata Hyuga couldn't help but sigh sadly. It's been 3 long years since she last saw her crush, Naruto, and is hoping that he was okay.

Ever since the party back then, she saw the broken look in his eyes after Lord Fourth and Lady Kushina disowned him. She and the others went to try and talk to him, to see if he was okay, and al they got was the most fakest smile he ever made due to the tears that fell from his eyes, before he ran up to his room. Hinata felt her heart shatter as she watched the boy she loved look like that.

The day they met a long time ago, she was getting bullied by a bunch of older boys because it either for her eyes or because her older cousin Neji beat them when he was at the Academy. She pleaded with them to leave her alone, but all they did was laugh at her face.

And that's when her hero came.

When Naruto saw them bullying her, he told those punks to stay away from Hinata. They asked him, who he was, but recognized him as Natsumi and Naruko's big brother; The Bullies left Hinata alone and went to their new prey. But they were shocked when they found out that he knew how to fight and kicked their sorry asses to the ground.

After that fateful meeting, she and Naruto hung out a lot of times. Whenever they did, Hinata began to have feelings for him. He told her about his neglectful parents and sisters, which shocked Hinata to the core that Lord Fourth would do such a horrible thing to his son. She always hugged him and cried on his shoulders.

All Naruto was just smile and pat her back telling her that it was okay. Even though he said it with a smile, Hinata could tell that it was a fake one. How could he even keep smiling from the pain his family caused him? She was about to tell him that it wasn't okay and ask him why he always kept smiling but didn't get the chance due to his sisters coming and interrupting them.

When she first saw the Princesses, Hinata could only glare at them. They called him a loser or dork and told him that it was time for dinner. Hinata wanted to go and punch one of them in face, but Naruto told her not to and that it was okay. As soon as Naruto was out of sight, the 'Princesses' then went and made fun of her because she was the Hyuga Clan's 'Failure'.

Hinata activated her family bloodline and tried to attack them. But they proved they were the strongest as Natsumi blocked her attack and punched her in the stomach. Naruko then pulled her hair, making her stand up and kicked her away from them. The girls laughed at her weakness and left her by herself, before they insulted her again.

Ever since then, Hinata had a deep hatred for the girls. She trained very hard until she would be around their level and beat them to a pulp for making fun of her and Naruto.

But anyway, after the triplets eighth birthday, the next day, Hinata and Naruto's other friends waited at the park for him like always, but he never showed up, so they waited till the next day. It kept going on like this for a week now and they began to think that something was wrong, so they spread out and searched for him.

Hinata went to the Sarutobi Clan House, where Lord Third was at, and asked him if he saw Naruto the past couple of days, but even he didn't know where he was. Hiruzen then asked his personal ANBU to look high and low for the young blond, only to turn up with nothing. It was then that they realized it.

Naruto ran away from the village.

Hinata ran straight to her bedroom and cried her eyes out for her crush. He was out there somewhere all alone with no way on how to survive! Thoughts were running in her mind. What if he was captured by enemy Ninja? Or what if a wild animal came and attacked him? What if...ehat he was dead!? Just the thought scares the young Heiress to death.

If her crush died out there...then she didn't what she'd do! But she got rid of the thought of Naruto being dead. She knows that deep down in her heart that he was alive, and she will find him one day!

Know here she is, at the Academy. Next year, would be her last year here and she would become a Kunoichi for the Village. She was close to leaving here and going to find her hero!

Hinata looked around the class, to see all the other students talking with the Namikaze Hussies themselves. A growl escaped her lips as she glared angrily at them. It was their fault that Naruto ran away! And they don't even care about them! When Minato Namikaze came by to ask where Naruto was, Hinata just glared at him and yelled before slamming thr door in his face. And when she saw Kushina something in her snapped and she went to attack her, shocking not only the red head but Minato and her father as well. It took two people, her father one of them, to get Hinata off the woman and she screamed at the two of them, saying that it was their fault that he was gone. She somehow got out of their grips and attacked the girls as well.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata blinked, all of her memories disappearing. She turned her head and saw that it was Kiba, with Akamaru on his head, who called out to her. She gave them a small smile.

"Oh, hello Kiba. Hello Akamaru." The Hyuga Heiress greeted them.

"Bark!" Akamaru barked.

"You okay?" Kiba asked, causing Hinata to sigh sadly and shake her head.

"No. Just thinking..."

"About what?" Kiba asked.

"About...Naruto." Hinata said, causing Kiba's eyes to widen before he looked down sadly.

"Yeah...can't help but wonder where that idiot is." Kiba said. "I really miss him."

"Me too." Chouji Akimichi, who overheard them, said sadly. "I mean, it's been three years since we last saw him. I hope he's okay."

"Yeah," Shikamaru Nara yawned as he just woke up from his sleep. "But knowing Naruto, he's probably alright. There's no doubt that once we graduate, we'll probably see him sooner than we think."

"You think so?" Kiba asked as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Trust me," Shikamaru smiled tiredly. "I know we'll see him."

Hinata was quiet as she listened to them and she felt a smile appear on her face. Shikamaru was right! They will meet Naruto again soon! She just couldn't wait to see how much he's change over the years. She looked up at the window, staring at the sky.

_"Please be safe, Naruto."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Star Light Zone)<strong>

Naruto just exited the Special Zone, with a purple Chaos Emerald in his hand, and was now in a new Zone. He looked around seeing that this place looks peaceful. This Zone is an urban city enviroment and it was dark out. He could many stars shining down on him.

"This must be Star Light Zone." Naruto confirmed. "This place is really beautiful." He turned serious. "But I don't have time to gawk now." He looks down at the Emerald. "Just one more Emerald left."

Naruto ran forward to continue his journey. He grabbed a few rings that were floating above him. He jumped up over a wall and landed on top of it and what he saw surprised him. It was a small red robot. He walked up to it and picked it up.

"And what are you suppose to be?" Naruto asked as he examined it. Now that he got a good look at it, it kind of look a...his eyes widened as the fire apeared on top of the rope. "Oh crap!" He threw it in the air and watched as it exploded.

"Okay...stay away from those Bombs."

Naruto disappeared in a blur as he continued his journey. As he did, Naruto ran into more of those Bombs, but he easily dodged them. There were also a bunch of loops in this Zone as Naruto easily went through them. In fact this Zone, kind of look like a roller coaster ride or something. There were so many loops and turns, hell he even ran on upside down on a wall to avoid the Bombs from below. Hell, there were even some seasaws and they were floating in the air.

There were also Badniks here, so he took care of them easily and released the Animals, while also grabbing the rings. Heck, there was a moment that when he was running, he ran into a powerful fan that tried to push him back.

But it proved futile as Naruto shot a water blast at, causing it to get electrocuted and power down, making smoke come up. The aqua head was okay but his hair sure wasn't. It looked like he just got out of bed but he shook it and it returned to normal, making him sigh in relief.

Naruto looked up and could see that there were bombs on the ceiling. He ran ahead, causing them to explode at the last second. He snatched up a bunch of rings and jumped on a spring as it sent him soaring upwards, before he started to run on the wall right next to him, seeing that there was a loop. He went through it and could see a sign post, making him sigh in annoyance as he felt a headache coming.

He stops in front of it and was staring at it with half lidded eyes. He picked it up with one hand and starts to walk ahead. He could see something flying in the distance and it was coming closer to him.

**-Music: Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

It was the Egg Mobile, but instead of Robotnik driving it, it was someone-no something riding in it. He could see that it was a robot.

The Robot was saying something to him as it gave him the finger. It pushed a button and a hole appeared below the Egg Mobile. It pushed a button again and a mine came out. As soon as it touched the ground it exploded. The Robot then was...laughing evilly.

Naruto still had his eyes half lidded as he stared at it. He looked ahead and saw there was three sets of seasaws on the ground and each of them has spiked balls on them. Water tentacles came out of his back and they went to the seasaws. They then grabbed the three balls and threw it in the air towards Naruto.

The Robot was looking on in confusion as a question mark appeared on top of it's head. The spiked balls came together and were now coming to Naruto as he reared the sign post back.

He then swung forth and the balls were sent flying to the Egg Mobile as they slammed into the Egg Mobile, while one hit the Robot in the head, making it have swirly eyes. When the Robot shook it's to clear the dizziness away, it's eyes widened comically as Naruto was in front of him both hands on the sign post, eyes still half lidded.

The Robot had tears in the corner of it's eyes and shook it's head rapidly, while Naruto just nodded to him.

**SMASH!**

The sign post slammed into the Egg Mobile really really hard as the sign was the destroyed and so was half of the Egg Mobile. It was then sent flying away while spinning around. The Robot was trying to escape but accidently pushed a button. The Robot blinked and then turned to the readers with a sad look in it's eyes as it waves goodbye.

**BOOM!**

The Egg Mobile along with the Robot exploded into the sky.

**-Music: Star Light Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

Naruto stared at the sky and walked away. "What a stupid robot." He said as he jumped on a Capsule and released the Captives free as everyone cheered causing him to smile. He hop off of it and walked away as the rings he collected came together and formed the Giant Ring.

"This is it. The Special Zone where the last Chaos Emerald is located." Naruto said to himself. "And after this, I'll be in Robotnik's Base." His eyes narrowed. "You better be prepared Fat Ass, cause I'm coming for you!"

He jumped inside the Ring to the Special Zone where the last Emerald is and it disappeard in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go! Next chapter will have Naruto get his showdown with Eggman and save Cream's mother, but the Arc isn't finished yet. Because on the next next chapter Naruto will be going to West Side Island, the story of Sonic 2, and guess what? He won't be traveling alone ;)<strong>


	8. Scrap Brain, the Final Zone

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH!<strong>

Naruto came out of the Giant Ring with a smile on his face as he looked into his hand. In it, was a white Chaos Emerald. Alright! He got all of the Chaos Emeralds before Robotnik! He sniffed the air and it was disgusting. The Emerald disappeared and he looked up before a serious look appeared on his face as he stared at the Zone.

It consists of acres of industrial superstructure. The ground is encased in soulless concrete and steel, and also has a thousand automated factories, belching jet-black pollution into the rancid air as robotic horrors crawl across the metal gangways.

**-Music: Scrape Brain Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

"This Zone must be Robotnik's Base." Naruto stated as his face twisted in disgust as he looked around the Zone, seeing lots and lots of Badniks there. The air here was sick due to the pollution that the buildings were producing.

"Ms. Vanilla should be inside." Naruto confirmed as he started to transform into Chaos-Naruto with wings appearing on his back. **"Time to raise some hell."**

Chaos-Naruto started to run as his wings flapped. When he did, he jumped and took to the skies. As the Water God flew to the sky, he could see that there were Badniks below. The wings disappeared and he is diving below towards them. As soon as hs made impact on the ground an earthquake happened and sent the Badniks in the air. Chaos-Naruto teleported to each of the Badniks in the air and destroyed them.

After that was done, he ran forward to find a way inside Robotnik's Base. As he continued on, he ran into a bunch of traps that were probably set for him. But these things weren't enough for the Prince as he either dodged or destroyed these traps with his bare hands. Hell, he even used the traps to his advantage as a bunch of Badniks would follow him, and they would easily get destroyed.

The Guardian was surprised when he discovered that there were rings in this Zone. But since he got all of the Emeralds, there was no need to collect the rings. Chaos-Naruto went and ignored the rings as he dodged a giant saw that was coming in his direction before running off. He noticed that a large number of Badniks were appearing which made him realize something. The Water God then did a Hand Sign and 10 **Shadow Clones** appeared behind.

**"All of you spread out and search for any factories!"** Chaos-Naruto ordered.** "Robotnik have every Animal locked up and their being put inside the Badniks! When you find the factories, destroy them and set every Animal free!" **

All of the Clones nodded as wings spread behind their backs and they took off flying in search of the factories. The Original destroyed the Badniks that were coming his way. After that, Chaos-Naruto could see an explosion in the distance, which meant one of his Clones destroyed a factory, before more explosions are seen, making him grin.

He can see a Sign Post ahead along with some Badniks. He grabbed the post and threw it at them, cutting them in half, while the post got stuck on the wall. Chaos-Naruto looked at the wall and noticed that there an entrance was made, and he can tell that it was the base, Robotnik was hiding in and where Cream's mother is.

As Chaos-Naruto enters Robotnik's lair, he could see that even inside it, there were deadly traps here. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that there weren't any Badniks around, except for those Bomb that were hanging on the ceiling.

**"Hmph."** Chaos-Naruto crossed his arms.** "Robotnik is dumb for thinking that these traps would be able to stop me."**

Chaos-Naruto jumped out of the way of a flamethrower that was under his feet. The Prince then cracked his knuckles and neck. "Time to crack some egg." He ran off, disappearing in a blur.

As the Water God went deeper and deeper to the Lair, he dodged every single trap that was in his path. Chaos-Naruto could hear laughter from ahead, making him narrow his eyes. He could see that there was a sign post ahead. As he went passed it, he punched it, causing the sign to be dent as it fell backwards. Chaos-Naruto continued to look and he saw Robotnik, in all his glory as he had a smug grin on his face.

**"ROBOTNIK!"** Chaos-Naruto roared as he balled his fist up and rear it back. As he jumped and got ready to punch the smug grin off of his face, something blocked his fist from getting near Robotnik. He pulled back jumping a little bit away and took time to examine what blocked him.

**"A force field."** Chaos-Naruto stated.

**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**

"That's right." Robotnik said. "Welcome to my humble home, Prince Naruto. I hope it wasn't to hard to find your way here."

**"Oh, I think I was in the right direction."** Chaos-Naruto said crossing his arms and glaring at him. "But let's cut to the chase Doc, where is Ms. Vanilla?"

Robotnik grinned as he snapped his finger and a hatch opened up above them, on Robotnik's side of the force field. Out of it, came what looked like a small Capsule that could fit one person in there. In fact, there was someone in there right now.

It was a woman in her late 20s. She wore a lavender dress, crimson vest and matching colored shoes, and orange ascot. Now that Chaos-Naruto could see her face, she looks like an older version of Cream, with the same hair color and eyes.

**"Ms. Vanilla!"**

Vanilla looked at the Water God in front of her. "H-How do you know my name? Who are you?"

**"My name is Naruto Mizukami."** Chaos-Naruto introduced himself.** "Cream told me that Robotnik kidnapped you so I came here to get you!"**

Vanilla's eyes widened in shock. This creature knows her daughter Cream? But that means she was save! Her little girl was safe and sound! She felt tears of joy fall from her eyes as she kept whispering 'thank you' over and over.

**"Robotnik, let her go NOW!"** Chaos-Naruto demanded.

"Oh, I will." Robotnik started. "As long as you hand over all of the Chaos Emerads, then I'll let her go."

**"Is that right?"** Chaos-Naruto asked. He already knew that this was coming from a mile away. The Chaos Emeralds in exchange for Cream's mother. He had a plan for this ever since he summoned his Shadow Clones.

**"How about this; you let Ms. Vanilla go before the other guy shows up."**

Robotnik raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting this sort of thing. The brat was suppose to give him the Emeralds so that he can save this woman's life! Not...this! And what did by 'other guy'?

"Who exactly is this 'other guy'?" The Mad Scientist asked.

**"Him right there."** Chaos-Naruto pointed behind the Doctor.

**-Music: Invincibility (Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1)-**

The moment Robotnik turned around he was met with a foot in his face and his back hit the force field. Robotnik looked up and saw _another_ Chaos-Naruto right there!? In the other Chaos-Naruto's arms was the woman, who an equal shocked expression on her face as she looked back and forth between the two.

"A...a clone!?" Robotnik exclaimed in shock, never seeing this before. This boy was able to clone himself!? How is that possible!

**"Get her out of here!"** Chaos-Naruto ordered as the clone nodded and flew away in the hole it made on the way in.

**-Music stops-**

"W-Why..." Robotnik trembled as he glared at the Water God from the other side of the force field. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He slammed his hand down on a button and the floor that Chaos-Naruto was standing on disappeared as he fell in the pit.

* * *

><p>Chaos-Naruto did a flip as he landed on the ground by his feet. He looked up to see where he was but blinked in surprise.<p>

"Labyrinth Zone?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was definitely Labyrinth Zone but there was...something different about it. The last time he was here, the floors and walls were golden brown and the water was blue, but now here the colors were opposite. The floors and walls are grey and the water is purple.

**"I would love to explore this part of Labyrinth Zone, but I'll do it later."** Wings spread out behind Chaos-Naruto's back and he flew back upwards.

* * *

><p>Robotnik laughed evilly as he stared at where the Prince of Angel Island fell in. "Let's see if that Brat can survive down there!" He then walks away with his hand under his chin. "Maybe after I found his corpse, I'll finally get the Chaos Emeralds and then I can-"<p>

**"You ain't taking nothing!"**

Chaos-Naruto flew back to where he stood before the floor disappeared. He could see that the force field disappeared and Robotnik with a shocked expression. Chaos-Naruto then landed on the steel floor.

"Egads!" Robotnik ran away with Chaos-Naruto chasing after him.

_**"For a fat guy he sure runs fast."**_ The Water God thought to himself.

The two of them entered a Laboratory Room, where four large engine pistons were. Robotnik entered one of the engine and all four them went below, causing Chaos-Naruto to narrow his eyes as he stood between to of them.

One of the engines popped out, with Robotnik in it and gave an angered glare to the Water God.

"You have been a pain in my egg for too long, Water God!" Robotnik exclaimed. "And now, the gloves are coming off!"

**"Yeah? The feeling's mutual Eggman."** Chaos-Naruto said as he got into a stance.

**-Music: Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

Robotnik went back underground and when he did, purple lights appeared above Chaos-Naruto's head. They then shot towards the Young Prince and he easily dodged them. He landed on top of the engines and felt it move. He moved out of the way and two of the pristons shot out. One from the ceiling and the other from the floor.

The pristons went back and more of those spark balls appeared on the ceiling and went after Chaos-Naruto but he dodged them. The two pristons began to rise again and they both came out, with Robotnik in them. He dashed to the priston where Robotnik was in and punched it multiple times, causing it to shake and cracks to be formed. He punched it one last time and it shook the the entire room and Robotnik.

The two pristons went back underground and more of those spark balls appeared in the ceiling. Chaos-Naruto dodged them and the two pristons came back out. He quickly went to the one where Robotnik and did the same thing like last, only much more powerful then before, which earn a yell of frustration from Robotnik as the pristons went back down.

"Alright that's it!" Chaos-Naruto yelled in annoyance. Two Chaos Emeralds appeared in the air and he absorbs them in his body.

**-Music: His World~E3 Version (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

A bright light erupted from Chaos-Naruto and it covered his whole body. The light disappeared and it showed Chaos-Naruto's appearance. He is taller and more muscular. The pants were still there as it stretched more to fit his size. The 'bones' that were in his first form's right arm now run along both of them and both hands have the Chaos Emeralds inside. The bangs of his hair got shorter while the back of it got longer and was split in two.

Now with 2 Emeralds absorb, Chaos-Naruto is now Chaos-Naruto 2!

He looked up, seeing the electric spark balls coming at him. The Young God just stood there as a blue shield appeared and it destroyed them. Chaos-Naruto 2 heard hissing noises from the ceiling and on the floor, knowing that the pristons were coming out so he stood still. The Water God raised his hand up as the priston from the ceiling came out to smash him like a pancake, stopping it.

"WHAT!?" Robotnik screamed in disbelief wandering why his engine didn't make to the floor yet, while the other did. As that priston went back to the ground, the one he was in was still out. He felt something pull it down and was face to face with the glowing green eyes of Chaos-Naruto 2.

"Oh no..."

**"Oh yes."** Chaos-Naruto 2 spoke in a much deeper voice. He grabbed the priston with both hands and ripped it out of the room, slamming it to the ground multiple times as Robotnik, in his Egg Mobile came out and crashed on it. Chaos-Naruto 2 then shoved it back into the hole causing an explosion and fire to start blazin around. The Prince turned to Robotnik, seeing him try to fly again, but he wouldn't let that happen.

His arms stretched out, grabbing the Egg Mobile from the back and slammed it into a wall before on the floor again, which made fire appear on it, shocking Robotnik. The Water God then made a hole to fit the Egg Mobile, before stuffing it in.

"No! No! No! No!" Robotnik yelled as he pushed every single button to get his Egg Mobile moving.

The two of them felt the room shake and looked ahead to see a whole bunch of explosions.

"This is the end. Fare well, Dr. Eggman." Chaos-Naruto 2 said as wings spreaded from his back and he flew out, leaving Robotnik alone.

"I...HATE...THAT...BRAT!" Robotnik roared out as the whole Lab starts to fall into a bottomless pit.

Chaos-Naruto 2 looked at the wreckage and felt a grin spread on his face. "And stay down." He then flew off to where Vanilla was.

**-Music fades-**

* * *

><p><strong>(Green Hill Zone)<strong>

**-Music: Green Hill~White World (Sonic Generations)-**

Vanilla was inside her small house in Green Hill Zone as she waited for the Original Naruto to show up.

After the clone took Vanilla out of the base, it dropped her off at Green Hill Zone. It told her to wait here till Boss showed up and then disappeared in a poof of smoke, surprising her. She then went back to her house and waited patiently for the Water Creature to return. She looked outside to see a bunch of little Animals running around with bright smiles on their faces.

**"Ms. Vanilla?"** A voice asked from outside her window.

She looks outside to see the same creature from before, making a smile appear on her face. "Mr. Naruto!" She walked outside and stood in front of it.

**"Just call me Naruto."** Chaos-Naruto said as the older woman nodded.

"I would like to thank for saving me from that awful man and for saving my little girl." Vanilla bowed to him. "I am in your debt."

**"Oh no no."** Chaos-Naruto shook his head and hands as Vanilla stood again, blinking. **"You don't have to do that. I was only doing the right thing."** He then slowly transformed back into his normal form, shocking her.

"Is that...you Naruto?" Vanilla asked as she blinked multiple times.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled brightly.

Vanilla was floored as she had a dumbfound expression. This child was the same creature wh saved her and her daughter? He looks to be 11 or so years old!

"So," Naruto spoke up, causing Vanilla to shake her head. "What do ya say I take you back to Cream?"

"Oh yes! Please do!" Vanilla smiled happily, as Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

"The servers are...the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos."

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

Tikal was looking at the young girl, who was sleeping in her lap with a smile, and was smiling happily. In fact, she looked around to see the Chao were asleep as well. It looks like story time really took it's toll on them and they were very sleepy.

She sighed blissfully before her eyes widened as she felt the Master Emerald's energy. She turned back to look at it and saw it was glowing bright green. The glow seems to have increased as it started to envelop the whole Altar, and causing Tikal to clover her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Title Screen (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-<strong>

The Chaos Emeralds appeared around Naruto in a circle. He soon starts to float in the air as the Emeralds start to spin around him and were floating above his head. The Emeralds then stopped and Naruto opened his eyes as they were glowing green.

Vanilla was staring at Naruto in awe as she watched him do whatever it was he wss doing. She felt the entire rumble below her and gasped as she felt the Island was floating in the air. Matter of fact, she looks up in the sky and noticed that the clouds were coming down, making her eyes widen.

South Island...the whole entire Island was floating!

**"Chaos..."** Naruto spoke up.** "Control!"**

The whole Island disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>(Angel Island)<strong>

Angel Island was still floating in the middle of the ocean all alone. However, it won't be alone for long as a bright appeared right next to it, really close. The light disappeared to show that it was South Island and it was connected with Angel island!

Back in Green Hill Zone, the Chaos Emeralds disappeared, returning to the Special Zone, and lights came out from them and landed on the ground. As soon as they did, multiple flowers appeared all over the Zone. All of the Animals and local residents in the Zone looked on in awe at the sight.

Vanilla looked at the flowers and turned to Naruto, only to see him floating right in front of her, which startled her. He held his hand out to her.

"Let's go see Cream."

Vanilla stared at him and his hand before she took it and they both disappeared in a blue flash.

* * *

><p>(Altar of the Emeralds)<p>

-Music: You're my Hero (Sonic 3D Blast)-

Tikal and Cream, who woke up from that bright light the Master Emerald gave off, were both looking at the Master Emerald as they watched it's glow slowly disappeared.

"What just happened Tikal?" Cream asked curiously.

"It was Naruto!" Tikal smiled happily. "I know it was! That must mean he won against Robotnik and got the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Hey Tikal! Cream!"

The two of them turned their heads to the source of the voice and saw it was Naruto waving to them, with a bright happy look on his face.

"Cream! There's someone here to see you!"

Naruto moved out of the way and Cream's eyes widened in shock. There behind Naruto was her mother!

"My baby girl..." Vanilla whispered as a tear appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"Mama..." Cream whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. "M...Mama."

The mother and daughter stared at each other. They soon ran to one another and hugged as tears of joy spilled from their eyes.

"Mama! Mama!" Cream cried as she hugged her mother tightly as if she would disappear. "I thought...I thought that you were..."

"It's okay baby." Vanilla cooed as she rubbed her cheek on top of her daughter's head. "I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

As the two embraced each other, Naruto couldn't help but smile at their happiness. This was something that should happen everywhere. A mother and her child together once again. He then felt a tear leave from his eye, but wiped it away.

Tikal walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his. The two looked at each other with smiles on their faces l before they turned to look at the scene in front of them.

Naruto's thoughts were then traced back to his confrontation with Robotnik. He had a feeling in his gut that Robotnik somehow survived the explosion back at Scrape Brain Zone. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up in the sky.

_"If he does show his ugly fat ass..."_ Naruto thought. _"Then I'll be ready for him."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A new chapter on the next day! Pretty cool on Naruto's new transformation and how South Island became a part of Angel Island, huh? Next chapter will introduce an OC who will join Naruto in his fight against Dr. Eggman on West Side Island and the rest of his adventures. Mind you that this OC isn't created by me but by King Naruto, a guest, so credit goes to him.<strong>


	9. Ethan Termcrest

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>It's been 2 months since Naruto saved South Island from Dr. Robonik and reconnected it to Angel Island, where it belong. During these past two months, Naruto went to South Island and traveled to a bunch of Zones he never got the chance to explore. And needless to say, he was impressed with the Zones he discovered.<p>

There was **Bridge Zone**, which have lots of bridges over rivers. **Jungle Zone**, a rain forest with wild rivers and vines. **Aqua Lake Zone**, a lake surrounded by fountains and pillers. **Sky High Zone**, which is at the top of the mountain that reaches the clouds. **Yellow Desert Zone**, another large desert with Egyptian caverns, and this one had no ghosts! **Red Vocalno Zone**, an active underground area surrounded by molten rock. **Turquoise Hill Zone**, a grassy hillside area around Green Hill Zone.

There was also a place called **Central City** and it was the most largest city packed with lots of people! It had neighboring areas as well, like **Emerald Town**, **Holy Summit**, and **Night Babylon**. There were also many other places around the city, how cool was that!? There was also another city called **Station Square**. Hell, the Island even had an ancient ruin called the **Mystic Ruins**.

When Naruto went around the Island, he made Clones to spread out and make annother announcement to explain the events that took place earlier and needless to say, everyone was in total shock and disbelief. He even explained how South Island was once a part of Angel Island, along with another, but were split apart due to a tragic event a long time ago. He even explained his origins and who he truly was and well...there were lots of outrage cries from everyone as they demanded to have the Namikaze Family arrested in charges of neglect and abuse to a young child, and to disowning him on his birthday.

As the Original Naruto was in **Central City** and he was bombed with questions from TV Reporters and gained lots of praises from everyone while apologetic looks from some on the life he had to live.

Anycase, the whole South Isand accepted Naruto as their Prince and Guardian God and Savior. He then went and handed them Extreme Gears for the stores to sell using the Gold Rings as money. And they were an extreme big hit from children, teens, and young adults of all ages.

During these past 2 months, Naruto, Tikal, and even Bunnie have beem hanging around with Cream and Cheese a lot. She sometimes use a Wrap Ring to come by the Altar to visit or they would just go to Green Hill Zone and hang there. Vanilla would always watch and have a talk with either Naruto or Tikal.

Of course, like everyone else, Vanilla was shock from what Naruto had to go through and couldn't believe that those people would do such a thing to him! He had every right to have run away from them, cause she feared for the worst if anything happened to him if he stayed. Not only that but disowning him! Who could disown their own child for something that he never did!? She wanted to go and teach Kushina Uzumaki a lesson! But she didn't cause she wouldn't be no better than them. In fact, the older woman come to see Naruto as a son and he began to see her as a mother.

Cream never had so much in her life! She now had 2 new older sisters and a new big brother! And even Cheese had new Chao friends to play with as well! She remembered when they would take her off to explore Angel Island and introduce her to the Animals and locale Chao Gardens, meeting new different types of Chao.

Naruto himself, had come to see Cream as a sweet, innocent, and kind little sister unlike Namikaze Sisters, since they're nothing but little bratty bitches. Vanilla was not playing aroumd when it came to be a parent. She taught Cream on how to act and how to behave. She maybe strict but she was also a very sweet.

And look how Cream turned out now! Naruto then learned that that's how a mother should always be to her child. But Kushina was different. She and Minato would always give their daughters lots of stuff and would train them everyday. Whatever their daughters wanted, they would always give to it to them! They never taught them manners, treating people with respect, and all that! Naruto had to teach himself that with the help of Lord Hiruzen.

Now where was the Water God, you may ask? Why he was in the Land of Fire, jumping from tree to tree, heading to a location. He sensed that something happened around here and he was heading to the direction. In fact, he always used the Master Emerald to look through the Elemental Nations to find out what has happening and if there was trouble he'll be there to save everyone.

Now here he was, getting closer and closer to the location he was heading to. He jumped one was last and landed in front of the gates of a small village. His eyes widened from what he saw.

**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**

The Village was in complete ruins. The houses were burnt, the ground had craters formed showing that a battle was happening. He could see that there were some bodies around. He walked up to one, a male, and turned him around, seeing that he had a Forehead Protectot with a music note carved into it.

"The Village Hidden by Sound?" Naruto muttered. "Why the hell are they here?" He looked up again and scanned his surroundings, searching for anyone living. He sensed something, two of them. One was still alive while the other was almost close to death. And they were coming from...behind him.

"H...Hello?"

Naruto turned around and saw an older woman. The woman had cuts and bruises over her body and she was holding...oh God was that child!? It was a 7-year old boy with beige colored hair, tied into a small pony tail, with short bangs on each side of his face.

The woman tried to walk to him but almost fell, before she got caught in Naruto's arms. He gently laid her down.

"Don't over do it!" Naruto told her as the woman weakly smiled sheepishly. "Tell me, what has happened here?"

"We were attacked..." The woman started. "By the Village Hidden by the Sound Ninja. They came here..." She looked down at the boy in her arms. "To try and take my little boy away."

"What!? But why?" Naruto asked, shocked to hear that they came to take someone's child.

"See, I was born there." The woman said. "I've lived there throughout my entire life and it's been hell. My mother...she was murdered after I was born, so it was only me and my father. He loved me so very much and took care of me, but...right after I graduated, he was then taken somewhere else and I never saw him again. But before he left, he told me to grow up to become a strong Kunoichi and that he will always love me, no matter what path I chose...I never saw him again. The Village is nothing but cold and ruthless, nobody cared for one another. I couldn't stand to live there anymore. When I was out at the village during a mission, I fell in love with a man from outside the Village. I was badly beaten and he treated me. At first I thought he was pathetic but after spending lots of time with him, we got married. I was then pregnant with our child and we was planning to run away once he was born. I...I didn't want my child to grow up in such a place. I wanted him to be raised in a clean and safe village."

Naruto was silent as he continued to listen to the woman's story.

**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**

"When my son was born, the Hidden Sound Ninja had found out about us." The woman had tears fall from her eyes. "They tried to take our baby away from us! My husband...he tried to fight them off and saved both of us...but..." She choked in her sobs. "He died trying to protect us!"

Naruto's hair now covered his eyes.

"The Sound Ninja knocked me out and took my baby back to the Village Leader. When I woke up I was unconscious for a week! I went to save him and when I did, I saw what The Village Leader jad done to him..." The woman sobbed. "HE EXPERIMENTED ON MY SON!" Naruto was now trembling as he grit his teeth. "He tried to turn him into a living weapon to be used to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village! I quickly grabbed him and ran as far away as I could! I found myself here and these people took both us in after I explained what happened. We've been living here for seven long years in peace and happiness, but..."

"The Sound Ninja found you." Naruto answered, trying to keep his anger in check.

The woman nodded her head. "Yes. While I was fighting them, The Leader of this Village told everyone to escape. I didn't want them to get into this cross fire. And during our battle, one of them grabbed my son and told me to come with them or else they'll kill him and then me. I was barely holding on as my entire hurt and when I tried to tell them I'd go, my child...he...something happened to him and he just went berserk. He killed all of them with one just barely alive. He tried to kill him, but I got in the way of the attack and I dealt the final blow to him. After that, he fell unconcious and then you showed up."

"The Hidden Sound Village's Leader...what's his name?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru..." The woman sneered, causing a snarl to appear on Naruto's face before it disappeared as the woman began to cough out blood.

"Hold on, let me heal you!" The Water God put his hand on head and a green aura began to cover the woman's body, but she grabbed his hand shook her head, causing the aura to disappear.

"It's too late for me. Just promise me..." The woman started. "That you will take care of my child."

Naruto nodded his head, a sad look on his face. "I promise you, that your son will be taken care of. What his name?"

"Ethan." The woman smiled. "Ethan Termcrest." She looked down to her son and kissed his forehead. "Ethan, I love you my special boy. I'm so very sorry that I won't be able to see you grow up into a fine young man. I'll always...be...watching over you." The woman closed her eyes and one final tear came out as it slid down her cheek.

Naruto's hands was now trembling as Ethan's mother died in his arms. If only...if only if he was faster then she'll still be alive right now! He heard so much about Orochimaru...one of the Sannin from the Leaf Village...an S-Rank Missing Nin...was responsible for this. It because of him that this woman is dead! He even experimented on a new born child to try and turn it into a weapon! Naruto's green teeth starred to become sharp and a slits apepared in his eyes. He looked to the sky.

**"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**

He gave out a mighty roar of angr which echoed across the whole Elemental Nation and even ontk Angel Island.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hidden Leaf Village)<strong>

The whole entire village was doing it's normal routine. Adults were shopping, children playing at the park, the Hokage doing his paperwork.

**"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAOR!"**

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard that roar and they looked up to the sky. All of them with fearful expressions on their faces as the roar reminded them of the Nine-Tails attack all those years ago. They know that the fox was sealed into the Namikaze Princesses, so this must be something else!

They were now starting to panick as they tried to get inside before whatever made that roar come here and destroy everything like the fox did all those years ago!

In the Hokage's Office, Minato had a shocked expression on his face as he heard the roar.

"What on Earth...?"

Kushina, Hiruzen and the rest of the Ninja and ANBU all appeared in poofs of smoke.

"Minato..." Hiruzen spoke up.

"I know..." Minato nodded, staring out at the sky.

Meanwhile, the other Kages were having similiar thoughts, especially the Sannin.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

Naruto looked down sadly as he stared at the smiling face of Ethan's Mother. She took the boy out her arms, getting a closer look at him and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

The boy's forearms were solid pitch black. His fingers were sharp like claws and he had a tail, the same color as the forearms. The tail looked exactly like a scorpion's own! It even had the stinger.

"Orochimaru...what have you done to him?" Naruto asked, as he picked the boy up. He looked around the destroyed Village and the boy's late mother. He closed his eyes and a Water Clone apppeared.

"Take this woman somewhere in Angel Island and find a nice burial spot for her." Naruto ordered as the clone nodded and walked to the dead woman. It carried her bridal style and disappeared in a blue flash.

It was then Naruto's turn as he disappeared in a blue flash.

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

Tikal, Cream, and Bunnie was worried when they heard that loud roar. Tikal knew that roar meant that someone or something made Naruto really angry and wondered what happened.

**FLASH!**

The three girls jumped as Naruto appeared in front of them, but he wasn't alone. In his arms was boy around 7 years old, and he almost naked, which made Bunnie cover Cream's eyes, and it made her protest. Their eyes widened as they noticed his forearms and the scorpion tail.

"Naruto! What happened?" Tikal asked, rushing to them.

Naruto looked at her with a sad look on his face and down at Ethan. He then went to explain about what happened, and as soon as he finished, the girls all had horrid looks on their faces.

"Oh mah stars..." Bunnie whispered, her eyes widened and mouth covered one hand. Shd can't even the horrors that this child went through being used as a test subject.

Cream had tears fall from her eyes as she hugged Cheese close to her chest. She couldn't believe that a child close to her age was used as an experiment as a newborn baby.

Tikal is shaking and trembling as she couldn't believe this. First it was Naruto who had an awful past, now it was this boy!? They kidnapped him as newborn and performed experiments on him for a week?! That was a baby for God's sake! And they've been trying to turn him into a weapon? He's a human! An innocent child! Not some mindless weapon bent on killing!

"Hmmm..." A groan brought everyone out of their thoughts as they turned to Ethan. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Mommy?" He slowly opened his eyes, showing that they were dark red. As his eyes opened fully, he was face to face with Naruto.

"Hey, you're awake." Naruto said softly.

"EEEEP!" Ethan got off of Naruto's arms and behind the Prince and his fiance's house.

Everyone blinked and was surprised at the boy's speed. They all turned to him and saw he was hiding behind the house.

"U-Um, h-hello." Ethan stuttered softly. "Who are all of you?"

Naruto blinked for a few seconds before a smile appeared on his face. It seems like the kid's very shy, which reminded Naruto of someone he knows.

"My name's Naruto." The Water God pointed at himself. "This is Cream," He pointed to the youngest girl. "Bunnie" He pointed to the girl around his age with the metal arm and legs. "And Tikal."

"Hello, Ethan." Tikal bowed to him, which made the boy blush and blink.

"How do you know my name?" Ethan asked.

"Your mother told me." Naruto answered as the boy's eyes widen.

"My mom!" Ethan ran up to him. "You know mom! Where is she? Is she okay?"

Naruto looked down at the boy with a sad look. He turned to Tikal and the others, seeing the same look they were giving him. Naruto went to the boy's eye level and rubbed his head gently.

"I...I'm sorry Ethan. She's gone."

Ethan's eyes widened as he stared at the older boy and tears appeared in his eyes. W-What did he mean she was gone? W-Where was she? W-W-What happened!?

"She risked her life protecting you Ethan." Naruto softly as he can see the boy was getting ready to cry. He then hugged the boy. "She told me to tell you that she loves you very much and that she'll always be watching over you."

The dam broke as Ethan fell into Naruto's arms and cried his eyes out. Tikal, Cream, Bunnie, and the Chao looked on in sadness for the boy's lost. They too joined in the hug, with Tikal whispering soothing words in his ear.

_"Orochimaru...when I see you...I'll end you!"_ Naruto swore.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An introduction to a new OC. Reminder that this OC; Ethan Termcrest was created by King Naruto. Next chapter will start Sonic the Hedgehog 2 story, as Naruto and Ethan travel to Westside Island in order to stop Robotnik from getting the Emeralds and taking over the island. And before you guys ask, yes. Naruto and Ethan are the Mizukami Zone's version of Sonic and Tails.<strong>


	10. Westside Island, Emerald Hill Zone!

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>It's been 4 weeks since Ethan has stayed with Naruto and Tikal. After he got finished letting his pain out, Naruto took him to where his mother was buried. The girls each brought flowers and wanted to come along and prayed to her.<p>

Ethan was still sadden by his mother's death, but over time, he began to see Naruto and the others as his new family. He was surprised when he first saw the adorable Chao and all of them liked him! He played with them all the time and was very careful not to let his tail loose in fear that he might accidently sting them. Naruto even gave him a Chao, which Ethan named Zero and the two of them were best friends.

Naruto had learned Ethan was very soft-spoken and was very shy, espcially when meeting new people. He told the young boy about the Angel Island and all of the things he did over the years as Ethan listened on and was in awe.

The young scorpion boy couldn't believe that he was on a floating Island and that Naruto is a Prince and Guardian God of it. It was incredible! And all of the adventures he had while staying here? Awesome! He always dreams of going to those types of adventure when he grows up, but now Naruto was even willing to take him with him on his next adventure! He also heard about his fight with Dr. Robotnik and how he turns innocent people into mindless robot slaves and putting little Animals into robots called Badniks, which made Ethan mad that someone would do that!

Naruto, his awesome and cool big brother, even showed him the Master Emerald which is the reason why the Island is floating right now. He told Ethan that he always protects it from anyone who would try and take it for the oower that it carries inside. He told Ethan that it was okay to touch it, and when he did he felt an energy surge throughout his body.

Ethan also went around with Tikal, his nice and sweet new big sister, and the two of them would always go to the library where she would teach Ethan about Angel Island's history, Chakra, everything. And boy did he enjoy it. She would also teach him about raising a Chao and about the Zones, which made him excited to learn about Alternate Universes and what not.

Bunnie, his rad and cool other big sister, would take and show Ethan around all of the Zones on Angel Island and especially on the new South Island section. He was excited and had loads of fun looking around all the Zones and exploring them. Heck he had lots of fun and excitement at Central City. He never saw or heard of anything like this before and he was in awe at the tall buildings.

Ethan also spent some time with Cream and Cheese. The three of them would always play with the Chao or have a nice picnic.

Ethan soon asked Naruto to train him, so that way he can protect the Master Emerald, Chaos Emeralds and everyone else on the Islands with him. This was his new home and he don't want anything happening to it. And if Robotnik even showed his face, then he wants to be ready. Naruto was surprised at first but then grinned and agreed to train.

As they did, Naruto learned that due to his scorpion features, Ethan had super human strength and speed, meaning he was fast and strong as Naruto. He also had mid-level intelligence, inhanced eye trait which made him see things from a long distance. His stinger was morphable and it was able to fire laser beams.

Now here the two are now. They were at the Altar right now training, with Bunnie and a worried Vanilla watching the two, while Tikal and Cream were in the house preparing a snack.

"Is that all you got Ethan?" Naruto asked, dodging a punch and blocking a kick with his leg.

"No way Big Brother!" Ethan smiled as he did a flip and moved back a little. He was now wearing pants similar to Naruto's very own but they were light beige cream, almost like his hair. The pants had a hole on the back so that the tail can stick out. He had a golden braclet on his left wrist. Like Naruto, he was shirtless, showing the growing muscle mass due to Naruto's training, and he didn't wear anything on his feet.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. The aqua head charged at Ethan and sent him a barrage of kicks after kicks.

But Ethan saw this as he dodged the incoming attacks. He then jumped and sent punches to Naruto's face, only to for them to get blocked. Naruto then sent a barrage of punches at Ethan and he blocked them in mid-air, before he used his stinger to push himself back. Ethan then aimed his stinger at Naruto and fired a laser beam at him, but Naruto just tilt his head to the side and easily dodged it.

Bunnie whistled as she watched the boys train their butts off. "Those two sure are goin at it, huh?"

"Oh yes." Vanilla nodded in agreement as she stared at the two. She too had heard about what happened to young Ethan and his mother, and it horrified her as she imagined what would've happen of that man ever did the same thing to Cream.

"Snack time~" Voices sang out.

Everyone looked to the side, to see Tikal, Cream, Cheese and Zero walk out of the house. In Tikal were a plate of freshly made brownies and in Cream's hands were ice cold lemonade.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"Snack Time!" Ethan cheered softly.

The two ran ahead to join everyone. As they were all enjoying their lovely break, they were also talking about various things. Naruto told everyone that he was planning on creating a robotic Chao guide to help everyone on the Island. He already gave the robot a name; Omochao. In fact, he already completed working on the head, now he had to finish the body.

Naruto would've said more but stopped and looked to the Master Emerald, which made everyone confused.

"What's wrong Brother?" Ethan asked.

A serious looks appeared on Naruto face as he stood up, causing them to stand as well. "Come on." He walks up to the Master Emerald with everyone following right behind him as they were close enough, they could see an image of Westside Island, out in the middle of the ocean.

"Is that Westside Island?" Ethan asked curiously.

**-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

Naruto nodded in confirmation. They watched as the Master Emerald now showed them what was happening on the Island, shocking everyone but Ethan as they saw Badniks were there in different Zones, and people and Animals being put into Capsules, before it showed them an image of Dr. Robotnik, with a dark look on his face.

Naruto's eyes were now glowing green as he glared at Robotnik's face. "So I was right..." He balled his fist up. "He did survive."

"It can't be..." Tikal whispered.

"No way! Ah thought he fell in that bottomless pit!" Bunnie exclaimed. "There's no way anyone would escape that!"

Vanilla gasped as she held Cream and Cheese.

"Wait who is that?" Ethan asked, not liking the man one bit.

"That man..." Tikal spoke up. "Is Dr. Robotnik, Ethan."

Ethan's eyes widened. This was the man who would kidnapped people and turn them into robots! He's also the reason why Bunnie now had robotic arm and legs! He grit his teeth in anger as he glared and hissed at him.

"Looks like he's trying to take the Chaos Emeralds out from the Special Zones there." Naruto stated as he turned away and walked down the steps, looking over his shoulder. "Hey E, you ready for your first adventure outisde the Island?"

**-Music: Believe in Myself (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

Ethan smiled happily and nodded his head. "Right!" He ran downstairs, till he was by Naruto's side and walked by his side.

"Wait, Ethan" Vanilla spoke up, causing Naruto and Ethan to turn to her. "Are you sure that you want to go?" The place the two were going was to dangerous. She knows Naruto would be fine, but Ethan is just child.

"Of course." Ethan nodded.

"Don't worry." Naruto reassured his adopted mother. He put his hand on Ethan's head, rubbing it and causing him to pout, which made the older boy smile. "I'll watch over him. Besides he's been trained for something like this."

"Y-Yeah, that's right." Ethan nodded in agreement, a determined expression on his face. "After hearing all of things that Brother has done, I wanted to join him in his adventures and help out however I can. And now this is it! I want to help stop Dr. Robotnik's evil plans for trying to take the Chaos Emeralds and turning people into robotic slaves...and most of all," He smiled. "I want to protect the things that matter to me. Like all of you, my new family, and everyone here on the Island."

That caused all of the girls to look at him in awe as he said those words with a determined expression on his face. Naruto, however, had a grin on his face as he already knew he was going to say something like that.

"Now that's what I'm talking about little buddy!" Naruto exclaimed as wings sprouted from behind his back. He picked up Ethan, getting a yelp from him.

"Zero, you stay here. It's too dangerous where we're going and I don't want you to get hurt okay?" Ethan said as his Chao friend nodded.

"Chao!"

"We'll be back soon." Naruto said as they took off and headed to their destination.

"Ah think Robotnik's is going to get the butt whoopin of a life time." Bunnie said as Tikal and the others nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Westside Island)<strong>

Naruto is seen flying across the ocean, with Ethan in his arms. Ethan was scouting around, looking for the Island before his eyes saw something in the distance.

"Brother!" Ethan started. "Westside Island is straight ahead!"

"Right!" Naruto nodded. He continued to fly towards the Island until he was directly above it. He did an ariel flip in the air before he dived down as Ethan screamed.

Naruto stopped diving and started to gently fly down. Ethan's foot touch the ground as Naruto was right next to him, his angel-like wings disappearing behind his back. The two of them looked around and their eyes widened.

**-Music: Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

Plains of verdant grass and beautiful beaches draw instant comparisons with South Island's Green Hill Zone, but this Zone has a character all of its own, although only small parts of the soil have checkered pattern, for one. It's a grassy, green zone with plenty Idyllic waterfalls cascade amidst the tropical meadows and the coconut palms rise amidst natural gardens of red and pink flowers. There were also bridges and corkscrew loops.

"Whoa..." Naruto and Ethan whispered, staring in awe at the Zone.

"This must be..."

"Emerald Hill Zone." Naruto finished for Ethan.

They looked ahead and saw Badniks were roaming about. They looked to each other and grin before taking off. Naruto looked up to see Gold Rings floating in the air, making him jump and grab them. He sent a water bullet out of his fingers and destroy the Badnik that was hanging on one of the trees before turning to his young brother.

"Ethan, when you see Gold Rings, remember to grab them." Naruto told him. "We need them to enter the Special Zone and get the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Right!" Ethan nodded as he dodged an incoming laser attack from the flying Badnik. He aimed his stinger at it, and fired his own laser, destroying and releasing the Animal. He looked to see more floating rings before he grabbed those and followed his brother.

The two of them crossed over a bridge before seeing the Badnik Chopper come and try to take a bite of one of them, only to get destroyed by Ethan's laser. As the two crossed the bridge they found some more rings and grabbed them. They continued to move and while they did, they discovered secret passage ways and they took them, seeing how they had Gold Rings.

They ran into more and more Badniks but they were destroyed thanks to the duo. They looked up to see they were about to through a loop, which made Ethan nervous.

"Just keep on running Ethan and don't stop." Naruto told him as the half scorpion boy nodded.

The Duo then went through the loop, while Ethan had his eyes closed the entire time, but still kept going, not stopping like his Brother told him. They got out of the loop and Ethan opened his eyes before turning back to look at with a smile on his face. He turned back to look at Naruto.

"That was fun!"

"Like I said it was fun." Naruto smiled as well.

The Duo soon saw a spring ahead. It was Naruto first as he jumped on it and then it was Ethan's and the two were sent soaring through the air. They landed on a floating platform and they notices that it was moving all on it's own. They then jumped off of it and landed on top of a loop. They dodged the laser attacks being sent by a few of the Buzzers.

Naruto and Ethan jumped at and went past through them before landing on the ground in a kneeled position. In the next second, the Buzzers were destroyed and the Duo dahsed forward. They saw a corkscrew ahead and ran faster than before. As they made close to the corkscrew, they ran on it, never stopping once. There are rings on it as they grabbed them and they got out.

Ethan used his special eye trick and saw something in the distance. He saw it was a post with a star on it. It was a Star Post similar to the one on Angel Island. "Brother, I see a Star Post just ahead."

"A Star Post?" Naruto muttered in confusion. Why was a Star Post here? His eyes widened in realization as he remembered. "That's right! Last time when I was on South Island, the only way for me to get in the Special Zones was to use the 50 Gold Rings and they combined to form a Giant Ring, which is the entrance."

"And from what I remembered, you told me that there was no Star Posts on South Island. There were just regular Posts right?" Ethan asked as Naruto nodded. "But since we're on Westside Island, that must mean it works the same before as on South Island. We need 50 of the Gold Rings."

"And once we pass the Star Post, the amount of Rings that we collected would make a portal to the Special Zone appear." Naruto finished.

The Duo saw they were close to the Star Post and stopped right in front of it. They looked at each other and nodded before they both touched it and the Gold Rings that they each collected began to power the post up. As it collected enough rings, the Star Post ball starts to spin really fast, and in the next second, a portal to the Special Zone appeared.

"Totally," Naruto and Ethan spoke up as they turned to each and smirked. "Sweeeeet!" They fist bumbed and enter the portal as it closed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Special Zone)<strong>

Naruto and Ethan landed on the floor and looked around with their faces change into awe. Unlike, the Special Zone, Naruto was in on South Island this was different. For one, the space around it was blue, with stars in it and green diamonds. And second, they weren't in a maze. They were in half-pipe cylinder highway.

"Is this the same Special Zone, you traveled in on South Island?" Ethan asked.

"Nope." Naruto shook his head. "The one on South Island was a maze. And this one is completely different."

The two then noticed that there were sings above them. They looked up to see an image of a Green Chaos Emerald. Below it was a picture of a Gold Ring and the number 140 next to it. Below it showed small chibi heads of both Naruto, who was grinning, and Ethan, who smiled, with a numbers 000 next to them.

The two blinked as they stared at the screen before they blinked again.

"Okaaay..." Naruto said. "I didn't expect this."

"Oh!" Ethan gasped as it came to him. "It looks like the Special Zones here have Gold Rings in it. In order for us to get the Chaos Emerald, we have to collect the amount of rings it asks of us."

"Is that right..." Naruto said before he shrugged his shoulders. "_At least it's better than the maze." _He turned to Ethan. "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Than let's go get that Emerald!"

**-Music: Special Stage (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

The Duo ran forward in the half-pipe, side by side, to begin the challenge. As they did they could see that there rings in the center of where their running. Naruto went forward and grabbed them.

**Gold Rings=140**

**Naruto and Ethan=005**

Ethan looked ahead to see incoming rings on the right side. He ran up to them and grabbed them. Naruto moved to the left and grabbed those rings. The Duo could see a curve that went to the left was coming and there were Gold Rings on both sides. Naruto stayed on the leftas Ethan did the same on the right and they both grabbed their rings.

This continued on as the two of them gathered up more and more rings on each side of the half-pipe. From, right to the left and the center. The two of them ran into bombs as Ethan accidently hit one and he lost a little bit of rings. So whenever the two would see bombs on the highway, they would dodge them by moving out of the way or jumping over them.

Naruto looked up to see the signs and what he saw made him grin.

**Gold Rings=140**

**Naruto and Ethan=135**

"We need five more rings E!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay!"

The two looked forward for any sign of rings, only to see known. Using his eyes, Ethan looked to find any incoming rings before his eyes widened.

"Brother, there's a whole bunch of rings coming from right above us!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked up and could see the rings right above them. This Special Zone had some dirty tricks. First the bombs and now this huh? He grinned as he ran to the right of the half pipe and continued as his feet left the pipe and he was now jumping in the air. He grabbed all of the rings and landed back down next to Ethan. They both stopped and looked up to see the results.

**Gold Rings=140**

**Naruto and Ethan=142**

The screen's imags changed to show a thumbs up with a blue emblem behind it and the words 'cool' under it, before it disappeared.

**-Music: All Clear (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

A bright green glow erupted from above their heads. They both could see a green Chaos Emeralds appear and started to fall to them. Ethan held his hands out and the Emerald landed in it.

"YEAH!" Naruto and Ethan cheered. "WE GOT THE FIRST EMERALD!"

The two of them disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-<strong>

Naruto and Ethan reappeared in a white flash as they found themselves back in Emerald Hill Zone. Ethan looked down at the Emerald in his hand and could the power inside it. It was...so warm and it felt like the Master Emerald.

He watched as the Emerald starts to spin and went to Naruto before it disappeared. "That was...awesome."

"Believe it." Naruto said. "Come on let's go!"

Naruto and Ethan dashed to continue their journey as they saw a Capsule ahead of them. The two looked to each other and nodded before they both jumped on a Capsule and the hatched doors open up. They looked down to see everyone, from human to Animal, coming out as they cheered in excitement.

"Yes!"

"We're finally free!"

"Oh thank Heavens!"

Many people ran away to get to their homes, same for the Animal all except for one.

"Um, excuse me." Naruto and Ethan blinked as they looked down to find a girl, around Naruto's age, standing there looking up at them.

The girl has dark auburn hair, tied into a long pony tail. She has blue eyes. She wore a white tangtop that hugged her D-sized breasts, with a blue vest over it. She also wore blue shorts with matching boots.

"Are you two the ones who saved us?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Well let me be the first to say thank you. May I ask for your names?" The girl asked as Naruto smiled.

"Sure." Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto Mizukami and this is..." He looked to the side to pointbat Ethan but found out he disappeared. He looks behind him and saw Ethan hiding behind him. He moved to the side, showing Ethan in all his glory.

"And this is my little brother Ethan."

"Eeep!" Ethan squeaked as he turned to look at the, seeing her staring at him with widened eyes. "Um, hello."

"Hello Ethan." The girl waved to him while staring at his scorpion tail in awe. She sweat drop as the boy quicky hid behind Naruto, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about him, he's really shy when meeting new people." Naruto explained as the girl nodded in understanding. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Sally Acorn. It's nice to meet you." Sally greeted them before her face turned serious. "Have you come here to save us?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, voice and expression serious. "A certain someone whom I thought was dead is here somewhere on the Island."

"You mean Dr. Robotnik?" Salky asked, eyes widened.

"Yeah, him." Naruto answered. "Tell me, do you know where he is right now?"

"No." Sally admitted. "I mean it all happened so suddenly. My friends and I were at the Wood Zone helping out with Orphans. But then one day, Robotnik and his Badniks showed up and attacked. They took my friends, the children away. Same goes for Rosie, the caretaker for the Orphans. We were then put inside those Capsules and they sent us to different parts of the Island."

Naruto's eyes were narrowed in anger as he grit his teeth. That Fat Bastard was at it again! When he finds him, he is going to make sure he stays dead.

Ethan had his eyes widen in shock from hearing the girl's tale and found himself hissing. How could that man do something like that! It was wrong!

"But..." Sally spoke, getting the boys attention. "I did hear something about him and his 'Death Egg'. He said it was some sort of space station."

"So that's it then." Naruto spoke up, staring at the sky. "He's in space." He turned to Ethan. "Come on, Ethan. We need to get the Chaos Emeralds, save everyone, and get that Fat Bastard!"

"Right!" Ethan nodded a serious look on his face. He turned to Sally. "Don't worry Sally. We'll save your friends and everyone else on the Island!"

"He's right Sally." Naruto grinned and gave her thumbs up, along with a wink. "You can count on us to save them! Believe it!"

Sally looked at the two of them. She felt that she can trust these two to save the people she loves and cares about. She soon felt her cheeks turn red as she looked at Naruto, but quickly got rid of it before they could see and smiled at them.

"Right! Good luck out there boys."

The boys nodded their heads as they turned around and went to go to the next Zone. As soon as they were out of sight. Sally looked down and felt her face heat up again as she thought of Naruto. The more she did, the faster her heart beated.

"Naruto Mizukami..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter ya'll! And yes, characters from the Archie Sonic comic will appear in the Mizukami Zone as humans. <em>Humans<em>. Like I said in last chapter, Ethan is the Mizukami Zone's version of Tails and that means it will also have it's own version of Knuckles and the Chaotix. The harem will increase as well.**

**Here's is the list of next Arcs after this one.**

**1. AOSTH Arc (Only one chapter)**

**2. Astal Arc (Astal Video Game, only 1 or 2 chapters)**

**3. Tale Spin Arc (a mini crossover with Disney's Tv show Talespin, an idea from AlxkendBlader. The Arc will be only like 2 Chapters so don't fret.)**

**4. Little Planet Arc (Sonic CD)**

**5. Ultimate Life Form Arc (Sonic Adventure 2)**

**6. Mobius Prime Arc (Archie Sonic)**

**More Arcs will come soon.**


	11. Chemical Plant Zone

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Ethan were now in a whole new Zone. This place is in an industrial cityscape, filled with blue toxic gloop, mechanical creatures, and twisting chemical pipes. There were Yellow-clad pipes filled with blue chemicals spiral everywhere. All in all, this place kind of looks like a factory.<p>

**-Music: Chemical Plant~Hub World (Sonic Generations)-**

"Whoa what's this place?" Ethan asked taking a look around.

"This is Chemical Plant Zone..." Naruto answered with a disgusted look on his face. "This Zone has Robotnik written all over it." He sniffed the air and grit his teeth. "He must have turned this Zone into one of his factories."

Naruto looked at the pink water and walked to it. He took a sniff and grunted as he walked away from it. "Ethan, whatever you do, do not go in the pink water."

"Why Brother?" Ethan asked.

"The water is poison." Naruto answered. "If you fall in it, you'll might drown in an instant. Robotnik's been busy since coming here."

"But we're gonna stop him, right?" Ethan asked, which made Naruto grin.

"Right!"

Naruto and Ethan looked ahead and could see that there were two paths to take, with a map in the center. The two of them looked at the map and could see just about everything on it. Naruto took his time and examined the map before he nodded to himself.

"Okay, Ethan I want you to go to the left side while I go to the right." Naruto told him. "There should be Star Posts there. So after you get the Emerald, come and meet me here." He pointed to a direction on the map. "At the end of this Zone should be a Capsule. Once we see it, we're going to release the captives free."

"What about you Brother?" Ethan asked. This would be the first, he'd be doing without his Brother. He's nervous right now, but soon remembered the training and was even more determined to get the job done.

"I'm going to destroy this factory for good!" Naruto answered as Ethan nodded. "Now that we know the plan, good luck and be careful E. And remember, don't go in the pink water."

"Got it!"

The two of them split and went into the directions they were assigned.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Ethan)<strong>

**-Music: Chemical Plant~Act 1 Classic (Sonic Generations)-**

Ethan was now running as he went through a small glasslike tunnel and was now on the yellow pipes, as it went up and down. He saw that the pipe was going straight down, which made him run even faster than before. As he did this he went through a loop that had rings before he went down again and gone through another loop.

Ethan was now running on the pipe again but he could see that there was a spring ahead. He turn his back towards it and the spring bounced him back to where he was headed, only this time he pressed a switch under his feet and the pipe went to the lower level.

As he went to the lower level, he grabbed a bunch of rings and jumped on a spring, that was on the ground. As it bounced him upwards, Ethan was now running up on the ceiling, grabbing rings in the process.

Ethan could see that there was Badnik below him. So he used his laser stinger to destroy it and released the Animal. He landed on the ground and pet the Animal and watched as it ran away, not before it waved to Ethan and went on it's way.

Ethan smiled and turned around, only to see that there was a deadend and what looked like a tube on the ground. "What's this?" He asked as he touched it a couple of times.

An idea came to his head as he jumped on it and destroyed it. However, when he did, he got sucked right in and was now riding inside the tube thing.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Ethan cheered as he could see everything from outside the tube, he was currently in. As he was on the other side, he jumped out, grabbing the rings that were floating in the air.

When he landed, he saw blue toxics coming out of the ground and floating in the air. He quickly dodged it, while grabbing a few rings. As he continued his running, he could see what looked like a spring on the edge of the cliff.

As his foot touched it, he bounced off of it and and landed on the other side, grabbing a few rings in the process, before he touched another one and it bounced to the other side again. As he landed on the ground, he could see Badniks coming his way. He dodged the incoming attacks and counter-attacked as his stinger fired off lasers on the Badniks. He saw one that was hanging on the ceiling come in to try and take him, but his stinger shot upwards and destroyed it.

Ethan continued on his journey to find the Star Post. As he did, he ran into more Badniks, destorying them, and grabbed the rings. He ran on the yellow pipes again and found out there were yellow blocks, and they moving. As he looked down, he could see that the dangerous pink water was rising. So he used the blocks to his advantage as he jumped on them and climbed up on the wall.

When he reached the top, he noticed that the pink water finally stopped. As he turned around, he blinked and saw the Star Post right in front of him. Like last time in Emerald Hill Zone, he touched it and sent his rings into the Post. And like what happened, a portal appeared just above it.

"Time to get that Emerald." Ethan said as he jumped inside and the portal to the Special Zone disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**-Music: Chemical Plant~Act 2 Modern (Sonic Generations)-**

Naruto is running down a large yellow pipe. He lookeed around to see other pipes on his left and right. But he stayed in the center and just kept running. He jumped on a spring that was ahead of him and could see Badniks appear in the air. He dashed through them, destroying them in the process before he landed back on the pipe and continued running. He see that there was land with a few Badniks on it, so he jumped up while shooting his water bullets out of the tips of his fingers.

The bullets hit the Badniks, destroying them, before he landed. He dashed forward and saw there was a big up ahead. Water came out from under his feet and Naruto did a drifting move and did the same thing again. He saw that there was were springs on the edge of the cliffs and there was also a grinding rail.

As soon as his feet touched the springs and he soared across the sky. The water board appeared under Naruto's feet and it made contact with the rail as sparks came out of it. As he rode to the next land, he could see the city below him. He looked ahead to see that he was coming to land soon, so he jumped off the railing, the water board disappearing in the process and landed safely on the metal ground, before taking off.

As the Prince ran, he saw bombs planted on the ground, while running he side stepped away from them. He got away from the bombs and looked ahead to see two pipes; one to the upper level and the other to the lower level.

"Going up." Naruto said as he jumped to the pipe in mid-air and ran ahead, going up and down, like a snake. He could see that pipe ended by going up, as he jumped and flew off. He could a Badnik hanging from the ceiling, so he destroyed it and went forward as he made his way inside the factory.

He could see that there were gold rings, but he ignored them and just continued on his journey. As he found his way out, he was on the yellow pipe again, only there was nothing but a spring ahead.

The spring bounced Naruto ahead, and as he flew, he was was going inside of the pipes of blue toxic. When he went inside, his feet touched the toxic and rode inside it.

"YAHOOOOOO!" Naruto cheered as he continued to ride the toxic. He was then sent flying out of the pipe and was now inside one of the factories again.

He was now sky-diving and he could see there were small bubble blue toxins coming out of the walls. As he dived faster, he spun around causing water to appear around. He went to the wall and touched it, but when it did it made a crater. Naruto spun around the factory making a line crater in process and destroying the holes where the blue toxics were coming out of.

Naruto landed on the ground and caused a small earthquake to happen. When he did that, however, he caused a red alarm to happen, making him grin.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said, knowing that he caused a Self-Destruct sequence and now the Chemical Plant is going to explode soon. "Time to leave this dump before it explodes with me in it."

Naruto ran forward as he ignored the red alarms. He slid underneath a large wall and got up, running out of the factory. He was on a rail for a few minutes before he went got off and ran up a ramp. His feet landed on the wall and he could see Badniks were there. He jumped off the wall and destroyed the Badniks by doing a spinning kick in mid air.

He landed on a giant block and it went up really fast as Naruto bounced off of it, landing on the small yellow blocks. He looked to the side to the glass filled will blue toxics destroyed and was now falling out. He looked forward, seeing that there was half of a pipe, making it look like a water slide. He got off the blocks and was now riding it. He jumped off, seeing that there was another side.

The Water God dashed forward, jumping over a spiked trap, and went through a loop. He saw the pink water from before and he ran on it. There was a wall just ahead, but he didn't stop and just continued to run before his feet touched it and ran to the top.

Naruto looked down to see the pink water was rising fast. Wings sprouted from his back and he took off flying in the air. He looked around and saw smoke coming out from the factories everywhere. He can also see explosions in the distances, making smirk at a job well done.

Naruto looked down, seeing the pink water stop rising, and looked ahead seeing that there was land. He landed on the metal ground and looked ahead seeing there was a spring on the edge. He dashed to it and when his feet made contact, he bounced ahead and went to another spring on a building. He bounced off of that one and went to a bunch of others springs that were on different buildings bouncing from one to the other.

When he bounced off the last spring, wings sprouted from his back and he took off flying again. He can see explosions everywhere below him, which meant the self-destruction worked. The Plant was almost finished.

As he flew, he looked behind him to see more and more explosions happening, even though they're small. He see more of those large glass that were filled with the toxins destroyed and the toxins gone. Not only that but the buildings were collapsing on one another and there was fire rising from below. He looked ahead and saw a there was city. He flew to one of the rooftops and was now out of the Chemical Plant.

"Heh!" Naruto grinned and rubbed his finger under his nose before he put his hands on the back of his head as watched the Plant destroy itself. "You gotta love the view." A worried look appeared on his face. "I hope Ethan's okay."

**-Music Stops-**

Naruto jumped off of the roof, diving below to the metal floor. He did a flip and landed.

"Brother!"

Naruto turned around and saw Ethan running to him, with a bright smile on his face, making him smile as well.

"E!"

"Brother, look what I got!" Ethan reached into his pocket and he showed Naruto a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Way to go E!" Naruto cheered. "I knew you could it!"

The praise made Ethan blush a little and made him extremely happy. He will admit though, it was pretty hard getting the rings in the Special Zone by himself, but hey, he got the Chaos Emerald! He looked behind Naruto and could see the Capsule there.

"Brother, the Capsule!"

Naruto eyes widened before he turned around and saw it. Naruto ran forward, with Ethan following right behind him, the Emerald disappearing. The two of them jumped on the large button on top of the Capsule and released everyone inside of it. The people and Animals all cheered in happiness and ran away.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Ethan cheered as they jumped off the Capsule. They gave each other a high-five.

"Whoa! Did you guys save us? And does that kid have a tail!?"

The two of them turned back around, coming face to face with a boy around Naruto's age, he looked to be a year older than him. He has violet hair and wore a backwards yellow cap. His eyes are green. He green overalls, with a brown jacket over it. For footwear, he wore purple sneakers.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto." He went behind Ethan, knowing that the kid will try to hide behind him again, just like he did when he first met Sally.

"And um...I'm Ethan." Ethan said shyly. "And yeah," Ethan turned around, showing the boy his Scorpion tail. "This is my tail."

"Awesome!" The boy exclaimed, surprising Naruto and Ethan. "I mean about the tail and well...you know your forearms and..." The two just stared at them with surprised expressions, which the viloet hair boy cough in his hand. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you both! I'm Rotor!"

"Cool." Naruto nodded before a thought came to his mind. "Hey Rotor, do you know a girl name Sally."

Rotor's eyes widened before he grabbed Naruto by his shoulder. "You know Sally!?" He asked happily.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto said. "Me and Ethan saved her along with the rest of the people and Animals a few hours ago."

"Where is she?" Rotor asked again.

"She's in Emerald Hill Zone." Ethan spoke, getting both older boys's attention. "She told us what happened and we're going to out find the others."

Rotor sighed in relief, knowing that one of his friends were save and sound.

"You better meet up with Sally, Rotor." Naruto told the boy. "She's worried about you and the others."

"Right!" Rotor nodded and he turned around to head to Emerald Hill Zone. "Thanks again for the save guys, I owe ya!"

Naruto and Ethan watched as Rotor disappeared. They turned to each other and nodded their heads before dashing to the next Zone, unaware they were being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Omake: PSA no Jutsu: Reading)<strong>

**Naruto: Naruto here. Don't we all love reading; it can take you to far away places, or if you're training to be a warrior, learn important information. Every piece of reading material (books, scrolls, etc.) provided by your instructor is important for a strong and healthy mind, just as physical training and eating right is important for a strong and healthy body!**

**Voice-Over: This PSA has been approved by Prince Naruto Mizukami and the Angel Island Educational Board**

**(Omake end)**


	12. Aquatic Ruin and Casino Night Zones

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Aquatic Ruin Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-<strong>

The boys were running in a beautiful forest as they looked around at the new Zone in awe. It's a crumbling, semi-submerged stonework ruin, this place sports a couple of main terrain features that make it unique compared to the last two Zones.

"So this is Aquatic Ruin Zone." Ethan said, running next to Naruto. "This place is amazing!"

"No kidding." Naruto agreed but then deadpanned. "If you get rid of the traps and Badniks that are around this Zone, then yeah it would be amazing."

"Brother! Badniks!" Ethan exclaimed, seeing them come towards them. There were five in the air and four on the ground.

The Badniks began their assault on the boys as they fired their attacks at them. The boys dodged their attack by side stepping or jumping out of the way. Ethan looked to the side to see their was a piller there. He picked it up with one hand and swung it at the Badniks that were on the ground, destroying them.

Naruto was already in the air, charging at the flying Badniks. A dense watery tail soon appeared behind the Water God and the tip morphed into an axe. Naruto spun and the tail-shaped axe cut the Badniks in half. He landed next to Ethan as the two of them continued to run.

As they did, they gathered up a bunch of rings that were around and destroyed more Badniks that were in their way. They even traveled under-water to move faster, while also collecting the rings and destroying the under water Badniks.

Naruto was okay, since he was able to breath under water. But Ethan was different. Even though he's half scorpion, he still needed air. So Naruto gave Ethan a Bubble Shield, something he had discovered after exploring more of South Island.

The Bubble Shield encased someone in a bubble like shield and it allows someone to be able to have air in the bubble. It also allows them to be protected. There other elemental shields out there as well; Normal, Fire, and Thunder.

But anyway, back to the main story Naruto and Ethan were now running on top of forest trees. They landed on the ground and went through a loop. Using his enhanced eye-sight, Ethan saw there was a Star Post.

"Brother! There's a Star Post close." Ethan told him as the Water God jumped and grabbed a few rings that were in the air.

"Got it!" Naruto nodded as he punched a hole through a Badnik.

The two of them were now front of the Star Post. They put their hands on it and transfered the Rings they collected inside it. The top starts to spin and a portal appeared above it. The boys jumped in and the portal disappeared.

Unknown to them however, they were still being watched by an unknown figure. The figure reveals itself to be a Badnik, with a camera attached to it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Death Egg Zone)<strong>

**-Music: Final Egg (Sonic Adventure)-**

Robotnik was in his chair, staring at the large screen in front him. The screen showed that Brat Naruto and his little sidekick, fighting a bunch of his Badniks. For months, he's been planning on getting his revenge on the Prince.

He beat him. Him! Someone who will take over the world and build his robot army! When he discovered Westside Island, after his defeat in South Island, Robotnik went there and started to build his Empire. He used his Badniks to take the civilians there and put them inside his Capsules so that they will be Roboticized! Not only that, but he was also planning on taking the Chaos Emeralds from the Special Zone!

And yet again, he didn't know how. But, when Naruto and that little kid, he brought with him, came here to stop him again, he's been using his Badnik to watch their movement, especially Naruto! Oh yes...he got big plans for the Water God and he was going to put it to work!

Robotnik stood up from his chair and walked out of the command room. After walking for what seems like a couple minutes, he entered another room. It was filled with TV screens, showing Naruto and all of his attacks.

But Robotnik wasn't interested in that. It was more of his greatest creation which is currently being built right now. It was covered in the shadows to hide it's presence, but sparks can be seen flying as the machines were doing their job in completing it.

"Yes." Robotnik nodded, grinning darkly. "Once Naruto and that Scorpion boy get here, _you_ shall be the one to end them and take the Emeralds from them. Even though you _are_ the prototype, I'm sure you'll get it done and if not..." He chuckled. "I guess I can work on the final version, which would be able to match Naruto's power."

Robotnik walked out of the room, leaving whatever he was talking to by itself. Seconds later, red eyes can be seen glowing in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aquatic Ruin Zone)<strong>

**-Music: Aquatic Ruin Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

Naruto and Ethan just got out of the Special Zone, and were close to the Capsule. Right now, the one they had got was red. They got three down and needed to find five more. The boys soon jumped and landed on top of the Capsule.

The Capsule was destroyed and everyone was free. They all cheered happily and ran off. As soon as Naruto and Ethan were about to leave to head to the next Zone, they heard wimpering below them, making them look at each other. They looked down and saw a boy around Naruto's age, look around worriedly.

_"A Namikaze!?"_ Naruto thought as his eyes widened in disbelief.

The boy has blonde hair and blue eyes, like Naruto used to have a long time ago and the same as that _man_. He wore a blue jacket and pants with red trim, gold pads on the shoulders of the jacket, and red boots. Naruto took a closer look, and realized that even though this boy looks like a Namikaze, he wasn't. Since he noted that his blonde hair wasn't spiky. It was known that all Namikaze males have spiky hair.

"Hey Buddy!" Naruto called out.

"Eek!" The boy squeaked and looked up at, seeing Naruto looking down at him. "Um, are you ze one who zaved us?"

"Y...Yeah." Naruto blinked at the accent this boy had. It sounded funny. "You wouldn't happen to be one of Sally and Rotor's friends right?"

Ths boys eyes widened before a bright happy smile appeared on his face. "Oh yes! Yes I am, sir! Might I ask where zhey are?"

"Their in Emerald Hill Zone." Ethan answered.

"Emerald Hill Zone!?" The boy asked in disbelief and fear. He soon starts to run around the Capsule in a panic. "How am I going to get there with these cursed Badniks in the way!?"

Naruto and Ethan watched as the boy continued to run in circles, making them sweat drop, but it soon got large as the boy ran into a pillar.

"Dude, chill out." Naruto said. "We got a faster way to get there."

"You do!?" The boy asked, getting into Naruto's face. He grabbed his hands and shook it up and down rapidly. "Oh thank you so very much zir!"

"Enough with the sir, man." Naruto groaned. "My name is Naruto Mizukami, and the boy next to me is my little brother, Ethan Termcrest."

"Nice to meet you." Ethan bowed. "What's your name?"

"Antoine D'Coolette!" Antoine said happily. "Again, thank you so much for saving us!"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto chuckled. He took out his Warp Ring and threw it. The Ring got bigger and a portal to Emerald Hill Zone.

"Sacre Bleu!" Antoine exclaimed. He nervously walked up to it and tapped it. "Er...are you sure this is safe?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked behind Antoine. He put his hand on his back and pushed him in, getting a small scream from him. The Warp Ring shrunk back to it's normal size and it went back to Naruto's hand.

The Prince of Angel Island put the Warp Ring in his pocket and turned to his little brother. "Come on let's go!"

"Right!"

Naruto grabbed Ethan's hand as his wings sprouted from his back and they took of flying in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

After flying for what seem like a couple of minutes, Naruto and Ethan finally arrived in the next Zone. They landed on a red carpet and noticed it was dark. They looked around before their eyes widened in awe.

**-Music: Casino Night Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

They were in a huge, sprawling casino city. In the background, numerous buildings are seen giving off many jaunty electric colors and even further into the background there are lines of skyscrapers. All in all, this place was amazing in the boys's eyes.

"Cooooooool~!" Ethan mused.

"Awesome." Naruto whispered.

"This must be Casino Night Zone." Ethan said, as Naruto nodded in agreement. "This city is...no words can describe how amazing this is."

"No kidding." Naruto said as he and Ethan walked forward. "You know..." A sly grin appeared on his face. "We still got some time for fun. You feeling lucky E?"

"Brother..." Ethan said.

"Oh come on, E." Naruto waved his hand around. "Look around you! This entire city is like a Casino. If we play a few games, we can earn tons of rings to get to the Special Zone!"

Ethan stared at his big brother, before he looked around. Naruto did have a point. A Casino where you win tons of rings without searching for them. Besides...all they did was go around, fighting Badniks and saving everyone trapped in the Capsule. It would actually be fun to take a little rest here. He nodded to himself and smiled at Naruto.

"Alright, let's go!"

And so, Naruto and Ethan ran ahead to go and enjoy themselves at Casino Night Zone. As they did, they were even more in awe at the Zone.

Casino Night Zone's dark-gold landmass is highly detailed and has flashing neon colors as well. Along with the many colorful details, there are small, rotating icons of Naruto and Ethan adorning it, which made the boys confused and surprised at the same time. How the hell did this Zone get their faces on them when they just got here.

They also ran into the Badniks of this Zone, but they took care of them and continued to enjoy themselves. As they continued their journey they noticed that the ground here is covered in red and blue layers with many neon colored palm trees, blue poles, Casino signs and other decorations along the paths. There are also many neon signs saying "Naruto" and "Ethan" floating in mid-air, shocking the boys that their names were there. In huge halls and in U-shaped gaps, there are large blue and yellow colored tables with red zigzag borders, where Slot Machines are usually placed.

Sections in this Zone is heavily based on the pinball tables, which made the boys surprised. As such, there are a huge amount of halls to utilize someone into living pinball. Sometimes, the player has to enter the balls and then enter the pinball tables in order to progress in the Zone. Casino Night Zone also features many alternate routes. While lower parts of the Zone have more narrow pathways, the upper parts have more linear pathways. Regardless, there are often deep gaps between sections with many gimmicks to be utilized to either climb up or fall down.

Needless to say, Naruto and Ethan had a fun time in this Zone. When they went into one of the Winding Tunnels, Naruto grabbed onto Ethan and turned himself into a big dense water ball. When the spring launched the dense water ball in the air, it was in the pinball table. While the two were in the table, they managed to capture a whole bunch of rings.

Not only that, but Naruto and Ethan entered a slot machine and guess what? They hit the jacket! The boys got over at least 200 RINGS!

The boys were now, walking on the ground, with smiles on their faces.

"That was awesome!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Naruto asked, before he frowned "If that Old Hag was here, there's no doubt that she would try to destroy the place."

"Old Hag?" Ethan asked, tilting his head.

"...Tsunade."

Ethan's eyes widened. He heard a lot about the strongest woman in history from his mother. And from what he heard, that woman is a Gambler and has the worst stroke of luck ever. Just the thought of her trying to win here is laughable, if the rumors are true about her.

"Star Post!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ethan looked up and indeed there was a Star Post in front of them. They touched it and waited for the magic to happen. The portal appeared and the two jumped in.

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**

Tikal was watching the whole thing through the Master Emerald and she couldn't help but feel happy. This is the first time that Naruto and Ethan are on an adventure together outside of the Island, and they were doing alright! She even giggled as the boys were having fun in Casino Night Zone. But she did frown as well, when Naruto mentioned the Slug Sannin. She knows about her as well, due to the stories Naruto told her all those years ago. About how she would gamble the first chance she get and how she always lose in those gambles.

She was also one of the people who neglected Naruto. Just the mere thought of those people still made her angry inside. If there was a chance she hoped that she would fight one of his sisters soon, and teach them a lesson.

She took a deep breath and walks away from the Emerald and starts to walk down the stairs. She saw Cream and Cheese playing with the other Chao, making her smile happily.

Cream noticed Tikal coming to them and ran up to her. "How are Naruto and Ethan doing?"

"They're doing just fine Cream." Tikal giggled as she picked up a Chao.

"Sho' nuff." Bunnie said, flying down. "Why those two make one mighty team." She soon pouted. "Though Ah wish Sugar-Naru would take me! Ah got a bone to pick with that Fat Bastard for turning me into this!"

"Bunnie..." Tikal smiled sweetly. A little 'too' sweetly. "Please watch your language in front of Cream."

"Ah know. Ah know." Bunnie ignored the smile and turned to Cream. "Sorry you had to hear that Hun."

Cream giggled. "Oh it's alright Bunnie."

"Chao." Cheese said from atop of Cream's head.

"You said it Cheese." Bunnie nodded. "Sugar-Naru," Tikal eyebrow twitched and a peach colored aura appeared around her. "And E will take Robotnik down no problem." She noticed the aura around Tikal and stared at her. "Is there something wrong, Tikal?" A light purple aura surrounded her.

Tikal didn't say nothing as the two girls glared at each other and their auras clashed. The Chao hid behind Cream, who only ran to Naruto and Tikal's house and was looking at them.

"Their on fire!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Casino Night Zone)<strong>

**-Music: Casino Night Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

Naruto and Ethan jumped on the Capsule and released everyone and Animal who was captured. The Emerald they got from the Special Zone was blue and believe it or not, the boys noticed that every time they entered a Special Zone, the ring count that they have to collect either remain the same or increase more.

But they didn't care! They got the Emerald and saved everyone! Once they stop Robotnik for good, they can come back here again, with the others and have tons of fun!

"Yo! Handsome guy and kid with the scorpion tail!"

Naruto and Ethan looked down at who called them and saw it was a cute girl, a year or two older than Naruto. She has red hair, making Naruto think if she's an Uzumaki, blue eyes, and wore an orange and white jumpsuit, that hugged her D-Cup breast, with matching sneakers.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he jumped down and was now in front of the girl. He took a step back as the girl was in his face, though he is taller than her. She soon circled around him and stood in front of him once more, before a seductive smirk appeared on her face, making the Prince's face heat up.

"Oh yeah. Up close you are definitely a hottie." The girl said. "Name's Fiona, handsome. Do you have a name?"

"It's Naruto." The Water God pointed his thumb to Ethan, who was trying his best to hide. "The kid up there is Ethan. My little brother."

"Er...hello." Ethan waved to the girl shyly, causing her to wave back.

"Naruto and Ethan, huh?" Fiona asked before a smile appeared on her face. "Well, it sure is nice to meet you."

"Same here." Naruto nodded

"Hey, since you saved me and all, do you happen to know where my friends are?" Fiona asked, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"You mean Sally, Rotor, and Antoine?"

"Yeah! You know them!?" Fiona asked happily.

"Yeah, me and Ethan saved them along with the others who were trapped in the Capsules." Naruto said, which made Fiona sigh in relief, knowing that her friends are okay.

"Where are they?" Fiona asked.

"Emerald Hill Zone." Naruto answered. He took his Warp Ring out again and threw it, watching it grow bigger and the portal to Emerald Hill Zone appeared on the other side.

"Wha...how did...what just..." Fiona stuttered in shock as she saw the display in front of her. She sighed and shook her head, before a smile appeared on her face. "You're just full of surprises aren't ya?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish smile. He was about to tell her to go but felt something soft touch his cheek making his and Ethan, who covered his, eyes widen. The Water God's eyes moved to Fiona and saw she was kissing him on the cheek. She pulled back and ran in front of the Warp Ring before she waved to him.

"Thanks for the save boys!" Fiona winked at them. "See ya soon okay~" She jumps in the portal, causing the Warp Ring to shrink and fly into Naruto's hand like before.

Naruto just stared at where Fiona disappeared to and felt his face heat up once more before he shivered in fear as he felt a chill run up his spine.

"Whay's wrong Brother?" Ethan asked, wondering why he shivered like that.

"I got a strange feeling that Tikal and Bunnie are going to kill me." Naruto answered, causing Ethan to tilt his head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

Tikal and Bunnie saw the whole thing on the Master Emerald and the aura that was surrounding increased tenfold. Their hair covered their eyes but evil smirks were on their faces as they cracked their knuckles.

"Naruto's in trouble when he comes back, isn't he Cheese?" Cream asked fearfully.

"Chao chao!" Cheese and the other Chao nodded their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**(Epic Rap Battles of Angel Island! Chaos-Naruto VS ToeJam & Earl...BEGIN!)**

**In front of a stage at the Altar of the Emeralds where three people. One of them was Naruto Mizukami, Guardian God and Prince of Angel Island. But the other two however...well let's just say their not from this planet.**

**One is a big yellow guy, wearing sunglasses on his face. He has two antennas on his head and wore a black hat. He didn't wear a shirt but wore jean shorts and black sneakers.**

**The other one was tall and red. Instead of a head, he had two long eyes attached to his body. He wore a hat backwards, a white tang top , black fingerless, a gold chain around his...um...long eyes? He wore a black shorts and white sneakers.**

**Who were these otherwordly people you may ask? Why they were Toejam and Earl from Planret Fukatron! And guess what? They havin a rap battle with Naruto!**

**There was silence as they stared at each other. The DJ soon starts to play a beat before the music plays as Toejam and Earl grabbed the mics.**

**TJ: Yo, I'm Mastah T.J. and with me is Big Earl!**

**E: Our raps'll be as vaulable as a one huge pearl!**

**TJ: We're from da planet Funkotron and that ain't no jive!**

**E: And that's all the way from Solar System Numbuh Five!**

**TJ: Ya may be a god here, but on Funkotron we rock!**

**E: Totally more so than some worn-out old sock!**

**TJ: So ya know some ninja moves, that we think is sick!**

**E: But you'll soon be seein' what makes our raps tick!**

**The crowd cheered for the alien visitors, while Naruto grinned at them. He took out his mic and began to rap.**

**C-N: This ain't no Funkotron, that's my turf which you are on!**

**I'm da Prince of Angel Island and much higher than a bag of sand!**

**You think you funky with your raps, but you walked into some traps!**

**I'm a freaking Guardian God, and not a worthless fishing rod!**

**If you think you awesome, then you're likely to be shocked,**

**'cuz I'm Naruto Mizukami and I'll really leave you rocked!**

**The crowd cheered louder than ever as the people listened to the rap their Peince has did. Hell, even Toejam and Earl were impressed. **

**"This guy's good." Earl said as Toejam nodded.**

**"Word to that Brotha."**

**Omake End**


End file.
